Hybrids of Magic
by Phoenix of black flames
Summary: "They think that anyone besides themselves are dangerous, or inferior to them" Keira a half breed kitsune is sent to a school named "Hybrids of Magic". AU with no Voldemort, there is a war against kitsunes. Later it may feature Drarry. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I only own Keira and my other own characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello everyone I am Phoenix of black flames. This is my first fanfiction and I hope you enjoy it. Feel free to review!**

 ****I bounce up and down on the bed as my Mum brings out my favourite book.

"Don't you want to read a different book? I mean, we've read 'Fantastic Mr Fox' for a week in a row now." My Mum said the bed bouncing as she sat down next to me. While her eyes seemed tired my Mum still had a cheerful smile, it was what I loved about her.

I shook my head. I snuggled into my blue blankets as my Mum opened up the book, her brown hair falling over her face. My Mum and I looked similar with both of us having wavy brown hair and slender statures. My Mum was such a good storyteller, I could listen to her voice for hours.

But before she could begin, there became shouting and screaming outside. I recoiled in shock, I wasn't too fond of loud noises. My Mum closed the book and grabbed me close her grip as tight as iron.

"What's happening?" I curiously asked sensing aomething was wrong.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you. The people outside need to have a chat with me. I want you to hide in our secret hiding place okay? If the people take me away so they can talk with me a bit more then I want you to stay hidden. Is that clear?" My Mum whispered an urgency in her tone.

I was surprised, what did those people want with Mum?

"Anyone found to be a kitsune is ordered to show themselves and to come outside peacefully. If not they will be found and killed." A man standing outside our front door yelled.

I shrank back in fright. "Mum, what do they mean when they say 'kitsune'?" I questioned.

My Mum grabbed me and ran out the back door her crystal necklace clinking around noisily. There she put me in a concealed grotto before hugging me tightly. I found this grotto when I was playing hide and seek once and now I use it for when I need a place to hide like now.

"Kitsunes are so special that some people get scared of them. Keira, don't believe everything that people tell you. No one should feel like they are dangerous and everyone should be treated with respect. I'm sorry but I have to go but always remember that I love you little kit." She said before exiting the grotto. I tried to stop her from leaving me but she walked out of my reach and away from me her purple jacket swaying in the breeze.

"I'm here, no need to take any drastic measures." My Mum said with no tremors in her voice as I heard her walk around to the front of the house. My Mum was so brave, I wish I could be more like her.

"Alright, that's the last of them. Let's get moving people!" The man yelled. I heard many footsteps and then silence. I stay still in the grotto, terrified that the scary people were going to find me. It had happened so fast, one moment my Mum was about to read me a bedtime story the next she was taken away by scary people. I felt tiredness take over my body and I sank into a deep sleep.

I woke up to footsteps walking around the back yard. Stretching my cramped muscles I tried to stand to see what was happening.

"Oh, dear. I didn't think they were paranoid enough to take them all away! I do hope that they will be alright….." A woman seemed to be muttering to herself, her voice sounding familiar.

"Mum, where are our neighbours?" A little girl's voice who seemed to be the same age as me cried out.

" Oh, don't worry Thalia I'm sure that they will be taken care of." The woman replied.

I sat up straight. I knew who these people are! They were my neighbours, Thalia and her Mum, Xena!

I leaned closer so I hear better surrounding leaves tickling my face.

"Mum why do those wizards hate anything different?" Thalia said sadly, she seemed upset that so many people had been taken away. Thalia was always a person with plenty of empathy and she didn't understand how people could be cruel. When we used to play together Thalia would always check if I was alright if I fell, unlike other kids who would pass me by.

"They think that anyone besides themselves are dangerous, or inferior to them. But not all are like that. There are wizards and witches in the world who do think everyone should be treated fairly. When you grow up Thalia you will go to a school like that instead of Hogwarts. I don't want you getting bullied because of what you are." Xena said.

Thalia mumbled something in response that I didn't catch. I strained forward and accidentally fell out of the grotto.

"Mum look, it's Keira!" Thalia gasped. Thalia had black hair and green eyes while her Mum, Xena had black hair and hazel eyes. I was pleased that she remembered my name as we didn't get to spend that much time with each other. I awkwardly stood up and shyly looked down, my brown hair falling over my face. What if they didn't want to help me? I didn't think I'd be able to survive on my own, Thalia and Xena were my last chance.

"Was your Mum taken away Keira?" Xena asked looking concerned. I nodded as I started crying. Even though Mum said that they were only going to have a chat with her I doubted that she would come back. Those people didn't seem to the nice forgiving type. The realisation had only just hit me.

"Oh you poor dear! You can stay with Thalia and me if you want. Xena offered. I stopped crying and wiped away my tears.

"You…..you would let me stay with you?" I asked not sure if she meant it or not.

"Of course, isn't that right Thalia?" Xena said as she smiled warmly.

"We can be like sisters!" Thalia said excited.

"Sisters in spirit if not in blood." I said cheering up. Even though I would miss my Mum I felt like I owed it to her to be safe until she came back. My father didn't care for me at all, he left me and Mum saying that she was "inhuman" and "a threat to society". Mum was pretty shaken about that and sometimes I can still her his sneering voice as he slammed the door. Even though I didn't know what he meant or why he left I still hate him for not sticking around. For now Thalia and her Mum were my family now. I had to keep moving forward if I ever wanted to find out what happened to Mum. **  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello everyone, this is Phoenix of black flames. Thanks to slytherpuffrules for your review. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter 2:**

It has been three years since my real Mum got taken away, I am ten now and have lost all hope of her coming back. I now consider Thalia and Xena to be my family now.

"Keira! Mum says we have to have our lessons now so hurry up!" Thalia yelled while dragging me upstairs. Our house is very similar to my old one with a very green theme.

When I first explored the house I was shocked to discover a room full of weird green panda stuffed toys. I asked Thalia about it and she said that they were magic and were used instead of house elves to cook meals and look after the house. I thought it was awesome. Thalia and I share a bedroom but I made sure to set the boundaries, even though Thalia meant well she could sometimes be….hyperactive. The walls on my side of the room were painted a dark gold whereas Thalia had hers green. I was starting to think that Thalia had an obsession with green, oh well that I could live with.

I entered a room with desk, chairs and fluffy pillows. We called this room the 'study room' as it is where we have our lessons. Mum was already there waiting for us and had a stack of books on her desk. Thalia and I took our seats on separate desks and waited for the lesson to start. Mum teaches us all about magical creatures and wizards as well as other subjects to. She says that if we encounter one it would be good to know their ways and culture beforehand. Also, she says education is important and wants us to get a head start before we go to school.

"What are we learning today?" I asked, excited. I loved learning and Mum's lessons were always interesting.

"Well today I thought we could learn about different magical creatures and non magical creatures. And we might even have a field trip." Mum said while Thalia and I squealed in excitement. I loved animals and was especially thrilled to be able to learn about magical ones.

"First we looked at the fierce and proud dragons. There are many different species such as the Chinese Fireball, Hungarian Horntail and Norwegian Ridgeback. You must be careful of their fire as well their claws, tail and jaws. Some are more friendly than others but all can be friends with you if you don't antagonise them and pay them the respect they deserve." Mum said showing us some pictures. I liked the Hungarian Horntail the best.

"Any questions so far?" Mum asked.

"Do dragons eat people?" Thalia asked with a nervous expression on her face.

"Not if they have other food options. People are too small and stringy for a dragon's taste although they will eat us if they have no other food options." Mum said calmly and I wasn't sure whether to be relieved or alarmed. I would just have to make sure that if I met a dragon it wasn't hungry.

"Next are kitsunes. They are rather mischievous creatures and can either be dangerous or good, much like people. All of them have their natural fox-like form but some can shapeshift into a human. As they age they can use a variety of powers depending on the kitsune itself such as creating illusions, broader shapeshifting, generating electricity with their tails while in fox form and invisibility. Due to an unfortunate event that has happened years ago they have been killed or banished depending on their age." Mum explained while not looking at me.

"That's what happened to my Mum isn't it?" I asked quietly, my eyes brimming with tears.

"Yes, I'm so sorry Keira." Mum said reaching forward to try to give me a hug but I ran out of the room. I knew that my real Mum wasn't coming back but hearing the truth like that was like a slap to the face. I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see Thalia behind me.

"I'm really sorry about your Mum Keira." Thalia said quietly.

"Why? It wasn't your fault. It was those awful wizards and their kind that did it. I really don't want to go to a school with them." I said.

"Yeah….Maybe Mum will let us go to a different school?" Thalia said hopefully.

"I don't know...we'll have to ask her." I replied.

Thalia nodded at me and went back to the study room. I reluctantly followed her.

"I'm sorry I overreacted before." I said quietly. Mum shook her head before giving me a hug.

"No, it was my fault. I shouldn't have been so insensitive. I was just leading up to why I want you two to go to the "Hybrids of Magic" school." Mum explained while Thalia and I jumped for joy.

"But wait, why would I go?" Thalia said stopping for a second."I'm not special like Keira so can I still go?" She asked.

"Our family is such a mix of magical beings that I can't guarantee what magic is strongest in your blood. I myself am a squib with both my parents being a wizard and witch respectively. However your father was a vampire and his side of the family ranges from vampires to banshees to elves so I have no idea how you'll turn out. Unfortunately your father was slayed shortly after you were born so you may not remember him. Otherwise he may have been able to tell what being you are. Despite him being a vampire he was very nice and tragically misunderstood." Mum said with a soft look in her eyes.

Thalia froze "Oh. My. God." She said with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Now Thalia don't freak out, it's nothing to be afraid of I'm sure you'll figure out who you are." Mum said trying to comfort Thalia.  
"This is so cool! Does this mean I'll have special powers? Hmm, I'd love to be able to visit other universes…...Oh, and time travel!" Thalia happily talked. I was glad she didn't seem to be upset about her mixed heritage or the fact she didn't even know what magic she had. I at least knew I was a kitsune, she had barely any idea at all!

"Now girls seeing as you are obviously not in the mood to study how about we go on a field trip? I did say we might go on one today." Mum inquired as she packed away her books and looked expectantly at us.

"Yes of course! Are we going to visit some dragons?" I was so enthusiastic that I jumped up and knocked my chair over.

"I think we should go to a normal zoo first, and then a magical one because I may not be able to take you to the magical one. I'll have to ask to see if a witch I know can take you. She's very nice and I'm sure you'll like her." Mum said smiling as she strode out of the room to prepare for the field trip.

I rushed outside the room and ran to get my backpack. I heard Thalia loudly follow me. As soon as I entered our room I started throwing stuff everywhere in order to find my backpack. Thalia then walked in and our room became a mess. After a while I gave up and sat on the floor dejected.

"I can't find my backpack." I said quietly to Thalia. She then stopped and sat beside me.

"I can't find mine either." She said, equally disappointed.

"What are you girls doing on the floor? We need to leave now if we want to have maximum time to explore." Xena said as she looked at us. In her hands were our backpacks.

"Mum! Why didn't you tell us you had our backpack! We were looking everywhere for them." Thalia yelled annoyed.

"I did, remember?" Xena said amused.

* * *

" _Thalia, I'm going to put your backpack and Keira's backpack near the door so we know where they are. You keep your room so messy I'm sure they'll get lost. Remember that they're not in your room anymore." Mum said to Thalia. I was playing around with the toys in my room so I was only half listening. Thalia appeared to be listening but sometimes like me she tended to zone out._

 _Mum grabbed the backpacks and took them out of the room._

" _What did she say again?" I asked Thalia suddenly aware that I should have been listening._

" _Um….something about our room being messy?" Thalia said, unsure._

" _Oh well, I'm sure we'll remember later." I said shrugging and playing with my toys once again._

* * *

"Yeah…..I think she did Thalia." I said as I remembered.

"Oh….Well, sorry Mum. I guess we weren't listening at the time." Thalia said sheepishly.

"It's alright. Now, I've already packed some supplies in your backpacks so we're ready to go." Mum said enthusiastically.

"Finally!" I yelled before racing Thalia to the door.

"Which zoo are we going to first?" I asked as I opened the door and walked out of the house.

"The non magical one." Mum said as Thalia walked out and closed the door behind us. I couldn't wait to see all the animals!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hello everyone this is Phoenix of black flames. If you didn't know yesterday (May 22) was World Goth Day. I hope all goths had a great day and that you all enjoy this chapter! Special thanks to slytherpuffrules for her ongoing reviews and support.**

 **Chapter 3:**

"I am not entering a room full of birds thank you very much!" Thalia yelled as she refused to enter the bird aviary. We had only just arrived at the zoo and hadn't gotten very far before Thalia's fear of birds was discovered. Mum and I were patiently standing in the doorway talking to Thalia. Honestly, I didn't like birds much either.

"Do you have a map?" Mum asked.

"Yes, why?" Thalia replied annoyed.

"I want to look at the birds some more, Keira can go with you to the other animal enclosures. I'll meet you at the dingo enclosure in around an hour." mum said while moving closer to feed a cockatoo.

"Sure mum, see you then." I said as I walked out.

"So what animal do you want to look at first?" I inquired as I looked at the map. There were so many animals I didn't think we'd be able to see them all today.

"Definitely the pandas." Thalia said smiling.

"Cool, let's go." I said as I put the map away and starting walking to the panda exhibit. As we passed the corner I stopped, certain I heard something.

"Did you hear anything?" I asked Thalia.

"No why, what did you hear?" Thalia replied her voice worried.

I said nothing, instead I turned back the way we came until we arrived at a more deserted part of the zoo. It was the nocturnal animal section and was kept dark for that reason. It was a forest with leaves on the ground everywhere. I walked around slowly, cringing every time Thalia stepped on something.

I frowned as we finished walking the perimeter of the exhibit. Maybe I heard nothing?

"Help….me…" A weak voice called out from a nearby tree. I looked closer and gasped as I made out the outline of a body at the bottom of a hole covered by leaves.

"Thalia, there's someone hurt! We need to help him!" I urgently told Thalia as I heaved the body out the hole. I moved aside as Thalia quickly scanned for injuries. She was rather perceptive and observant and would be better at locating hidden injuries than me.

It was a boy approximately our age although it was hard to see with all the dirt covering him.

"No major injuries but a number of bruises. Oh, and a broken nose." Thalia observed carefully.

"Okay, thanks. Can you hear me?" I asked the boy worried that he had fallen unconscious. After all, he had fallen down a hole and have a head injury that we missed.

"Y-yes. Thanks…...for sav-" The boy stopped talking in a fit of coughing. Alarmed I helped him sit up.

"Hey Thalia can he borrow your spare drink bottle?" I requested. This boy certainly needed it.

"Yes." Thalia said reluctantly reaching in her bag for the drink bottle."Here." She said passing it to him.

He took it and took a long drink. I wondered how long he had been down that hole. Many people must have walked by him.

"Thanks, for everything. I was terrified I was going to die down there. You see I'm….different. And there was a group who took it upon themselves to punish me for being different. So….that's how I ended up in a hole. Alone in the dark with no way of knowing if anyone was going to find me. Again, thank you for your help." The boy said smiling at me and Thalia. I stared back shocked. How could people do this to another person?!

"My name's Edan by the way. Um…..do you want your drink bottle back?" He asked hesitantly.

"No, you can keep it. I have another one." Thalia said before muttering under her breath about boy germs.

"So Edan who were the people bothering you?" I questioned with a polite smile on my face.

"Well...I don't really want to get you two into trouble. They called themselves…wizards, purebloods at that." As soon as Edan said this my smile disappeared. I honestly try to be open minded but wizards seemed to be bullying hypocrites. I know that not all wizards are like this but that was the idea I was getting. I still haven't forgiven them for what they did to my mum. My real mum that is.

"Oh no, you think I'm crazy don't you? I swear, that's what they said!" Edan said not sure what to make of my expression.

"Yeah don't worry, we know all about them, unfortunately." Thalia said trying to reassure him.

"Anyway, we need to get you to first aid. Thalia can you go get mum? She should be at the panda exhibit which is just near here." I instructed Thalia. She nodded before heading off.

"There's um…..something you should know about me. I have a medical illness that has been passed down through my family. It is a rather…..dangerous illness and those people were scared of it, hence why they attacked me. I'm….I'm a werewolf." Edan said while looking down ashamed.

"Oh. Well, I don't mind. I am half breed kitsune myself. I understand that you didn't ask to be a werewolf and don't mean to harm anyone. Besides you must have some cool abilities, right?" I inquired. Edan visibly relaxed and I could see the relief in his eyes. He must of thought I would think badly of him due to what he was.

"I don't think I do. Apart from transforming into a wolf at the full moon that is." Edan replied and was about to continue but then Thalia arrived with mum.

"Keira! Thalia told me what happened. I am just glad that the wizards didn't come back. How is the boy?...Edan was it?" Xena gasped. She must have ran here.

"Mum, it's okay. He only has a broken nose and some bruises. Can you fix it?" I asked.

"Yes, I know a witch who can help us. She's the same one that was going to take you to the magical zoo. Her name is Ariana. I'll call her and she should arrive soon. She is a witch after all." Mum said as she took her phone out of her pocket and began to dial a number.

"Hi Ariana, this is Xena speaking. I have a boy hear who has been harassed and I don't want to move him in case he has severe injuries that aren't visible…... We are at the zoo….yes that one. Could you come over please?...Thanks, I'll see you soon." Mum hung up and looked at Edan.

"Do you have any family we should notify?" mum questioned as we waited for this woman Ariana.

"Um…...They are with other family whose laws I don't agree with. I have been on my own for a while." Edan explained uncomfortably.

"Oh you poor thing! You could stay with us for a while if you want. Thalia and Keira were going to go to a boarding school anyway, you could go with them." Mum said while Edan sat there, shocked.

Thalia looked a bit annoyed at this but she didn't object. I was happy that he was being shown the same kindness I was.

"I'm here! Now, who needed medical attention?" A lady with long blond hair and a simple blue dress asked.

"This boy here." Mum gestured to Edan. "What was your name again?" Mum said realizing to forget to ask earlier.

"Edan." Edan said awkwardly. I don't think he likes all the attention.

"Well Edan my name is Ariana. I am a healer so I'm sure I'll be able to fix you in no time" The lady said who I now knew to be Ariana. She seemed nice.

"Episkey." She said as she pulled a stick out of her pocket and pointed it at Edan. Edan's nose healed and his bruises faded away as if they were never there.

"Are you a witch?" I asked nervously. Witches and wizards hadn't made a good impression on me after all.

"Yes dear, I am. Xena said it was okay to show you all as you are not muggles. Don't worry, I don't judge people on their species or background, only on their character. And from what I've heard from Xena you two Thalia and Keira seem to be quite good girls. Don't know much about you though Edan. Are you a cousin?" Ariana said all while keeping a relaxed posture. She didn't seem fazed by the fact that we weren't normal.

"No, but I do plan to adopt him. Poor thing has been out on his own for a long time. And I don't want to send him to an orphanage. Anyway, we'd better keep looking around the zoo before it gets late. Sorry Ariana but I don't think we can go to the magical zoo today. Could we maybe meet up again some other time?" Mum said as she helped Edan to stand up. He looked much better and healthier now.

"Yeah, sure I'd love to. See you next time then." Ariana said as she disappeared.

"How did she disappear like that?" I asked bewildered.

"She's a witch. I think she calls it 'apparating'. I wish I could do it, oh well." Mum said wistfully.

"Can we go to the pandas now please?" Thalia pleaded.

"Yes, of course. Let's go." Mum said before walking to the pandas, us behind her.

"So you're a werewolf right?" Thalia asked politely.

"Wait, how did you know I'm a werewolf?" Edan asked uneasily.

"I would like to say that I have psychic abilities but I overheard you guys talking." Thalia fiddling with her hair sheepishly.

"I suppose it's okay if you know…..just don't tell anyone." Edan said his eyes flickering with nerves.

Thalia rolled her eyes in response. "Of course I wouldn't tell anyone. My sister is a kitsune and I have no idea what I am. We're not normal, you're not normal so we've got to stick together." Thalia said a touch annoyed.

We quickly arrived at the panda exhibit. Thalia dashed to the front of the enclosure and smiled at all the pandas. Luckily we arrived at a time where volunteers were picked to feed the pandas. Thalia put her arm up so quickly that I was worried that she hyperextended it. If they didn't pick her I was going to slap them in the face, I mean it was obvious that she really wanted to do it. Luckily she did get picked so I was saved from unnecessarily wasting energy. I watched as Thalia got handed a bunch of bamboo and was guided to the pandas. They were so fluffy and adorable that my heart melted a little. Thalia seemed to love feeding the pandas and especially the small baby one. She crouched down and gently fed it bamboo and it seemed to smile at her. When the pandas were fed Thalia started to walk out of the enclosure but then tripped, her backpack falling off. She quickly walked over to her backpack and picked it up looking embarrassed. Swiftly she ran over to us looking very happy.

"Those pandas were so adorable! If I was an animal, I'd want to be a panda honestly. And I'm not sure if I imagined it but I think the baby panda winked at me!" Thalia talked cheerfully.

"Thalia! I saw you feeding the pandas. We have time to go to one more exhibit before we have to go home." Mum told us as she looked at the time. I wished that we had more time, I did like the zoo.

"Could we go see the African exhibit please?" Edan asked hopefully.

Mum nodded so we followed her until we reached the exhibit. It was very big, almost like a reserve. There were walls to separate the lions from the prey such as the zebras. I liked the how the zebra's stuck close together. It was actually quite hard to tell one from the other due to their stripes. But I also liked the lion's fierceness and how even when relaxed they looked powerful and intimidating.

"Wow! I've never seen these animals up close before. I wonder what it's like to live in the wild having to hunt for your food. Lions must be pretty good hunters." Edan marvelled. I felt a bit jealous that both Edan and Thalia found an animal that they felt a connection with. We hung around for a bit longer but then Mum said it was time to leave.

"Come on guys we need to get home. It's very late now." Mum said while guiding us to the zoo's exit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I hope you all are enjoying this story so far. I have been planning what I'm going to write for the next few chapters and am very excited. Special thanks to slytherpuffrules for her reviews!**

 **Chapter 3:**

"Happy birthday Thalia!" I say as I hand over her present. I can't believe that she is eleven now!

"Thanks Keira! I wonder what it is…" Thalia said as she started to open her present. I smiled as it revealed a book on pandas.

"Thanks Keira!" Thalia thanked me as she gave me a hug.

"This is a present from me. I hope you will find good use of it and practice a lot at school when you go in a few months." Mum said as she handed Thalia a big present. Thalia absolutely froze when she opened it and I leaned closer to see what it was.

" .God. Thank you Mum so much!" Thalia said as she completely tore the wrapping off to reveal a green bow and arrow.

"Wait, so when do we go to that boarding school?" I asked Mum nervously. What if Thalia went without me?

"It doesn't start for a few months. It'll be after your birthday." Mum told me and I relaxed a bit.

"Um, I have a present too." Edan said quietly. I was surprised because I don't recall going shopping with Mum.

"It's something that I….picked up when I was by myself for a while. I don't really have a use for it so I figured you would be able to put it to better use." He said while I smirked. Picked up? Yeah, more like stole. Oh well, he had no other way to get things. I'd just have to make sure he lost the habit.

He handed over a silver mirror. "You can use it to transport yourself to a dream world. And don't worry, no one can access it if you don't want them to. Also time passess different there but I'm not exactly sure of the time difference. So…..yeah, happy birthday." He said while waiting for Thalia's reaction.

Thalia squealed excitedly as she looked at the mirror.

"Wow, this is amazing! Thanks Edan. But I also have a few questions. Can I change what I see in the dream world? Would I be able to take someone with me? And can I take objects in and out of the dream world?" Thalia asked.

"Um, I never really did get the hang of using it but I think you can create a landscape with whatever you want in it. Be careful though as the landscape can also be changed by your magic and subconscious so I wouldn't go in there if you are feeling extreme emotions. I have never needed to take someone with me but I suppose you could try. And as for objects I think you can take things in and out, but only small things. Yeah, I hope that helps." Edan answered.

"Okay. Well, I think I'll try it out later as I want to do some other things today as well. Who want to go to the park with me? I normally wouldn't want to but I heard that they have built a new bookstore near it." Thalia asked clearly excited.

"I'll go! Maybe they'll have that book I really want…." I said as I looked at Mum pleading for her to let us go.

"Alright you girls can go. But remember to take your backpacks as they have your phones. Do you want to come too Edan?" Mum said as she handed us our backpacks.

"Uh….yes please. I haven't really read that many books so I'm not sure what books I like though…." Edan said embarrassed.

"I'll help you find a book! Also, do we have a spare backpack Mum? I think Edan should have one of his own." Thalia informed Mum. Mum nodded in response and walked away to a cupboard looking for one. She then returned with a blue backpack and passed it to Edan.

"Alright, see you Mum! We'll be back in about an hour or so. Bye!" Thalia called out as we all rushed out of the door.

"Do you even know where the bookstore is?" I asked Thalia.

"Nope! But if we go around the whole park we should eventually see it." Thalia said and while I couldn't disagree with her logic I still grumbled about the inefficiency.

I did like being outside though and grinned at the breeze that swept through the air.

"Um Thalia…..you're floating." Edan said while staring shocked at Thalia. I stopped walking and looked to see that Thalia was indeed floating.

"Yeah I know! I am so excited to go to the bookstore I feel like I'm walking on air." Thalia said happily.

"No Thalia, you're literally levitating." I explained and watched as Thalia looked down.

"Ah! Someone get me down!" Thalia screamed.

"Thalia you're literally just twenty centimetres off the ground." I said in response. "Besides I don't know how to get you down. Maybe just visualise yourself floating down?" I said trying to help.

"I do not like heights...and the visualising isn't working!" Thalia yelled with her eyes closed, clearly terrified.

"Calm down Thalia. Breathe….just breathe." I instructed Thalia thinking that maybe her levitation was tied to her emotions.

Thalia shuddered before slowly relaxing her body. As she opened her eyes she floated down to the floor.

"Why do I get the levitation power?! I mean, I don't like heights and it probably won't even be useful anyway…" Thalia said as she shakily collected herself.

"Are you kidding?! Levitation sounds so cool! Besides, you won't have to walk instead you can just float around…...once you can control it." I said trying to cheer Thalia up.

"Good point. But what creature does that make me? It doesn't really help much….." Thalia said thoughtfully.

"Hey, is that the book shop?" I asked pointing at a new fancy shop that said 'A Simple Book Shop'.

"Yes, let's have a look inside!" Thalia said before rushing inside.

I quickly followed her with Edan trailing behind.

"Well, this is a letdown." Thalia said disappointedly. It was a very small bookshop with only one bookshelf and all the books on schoolwork and aeroplanes. This was not a proper bookshop!

"Hello. Would you like to buy some books?" A voice said seemingly from the ceiling. I jumped as a ghost-like creature appeared from the air.

"Yeah….no thanks. No offense but all of your books are really boring." Thalia said bluntly.

"Hmmm…..maybe I could take you to the interesting section. This section is only for those who are boring and have no imagination. But you three show potential so follow me!" The ghost creature said before going through a wall.

"Um….she does realise we can't go through walls...right?" Edan asked

"Edan, there's a door right there." Thalia said exasperated.

Edan grinned sheepishly before we all headed through the door. I gasped in surprise as a massive library was revealed. What was even more impressive was that the bookcases were made of glass. Impressive but with my luck I'd probably break them.

"Here you can find a variety of books for all your needs, magical or non-magical. Perfect if you want to get ahead for school or if you want to do some extra reading. Is there anything in particular that you are looking for?" The ghost creature said while theatrically floating amongst the bookshelves.

"I think I'd like to look at the magical creatures section please. I want to try and find out what I am." Thalia said to which the ghost creature laughed.

"Oh you poor dear! I know exactly what you are, but it depends if you want to know. You are a very unusual being…." The ghost creature said while grabbing a stack of books."My name is Kenna and you my dear, are like me."

"What?! A ghost is so boring….and I don't want to die yet!" Thalia wailed looking very upset with this news.

"Don't be ridiculous, I am no ghost!" Kenna said looking offended. "I am a banshee, a female spirit not ghost. I am not dead but I can foretell when someone will die. You are rather unusual because your blood isn't pure banshee but I'm sure you'll still have the basic abilities. What you should look out for is levitation, urges to scream, walking through walls and automatic magic."

"Oh, is that why I was levitating before? Hmmmm I guess that isn't so bad but can I control the screaming? Also how do I walk through walls, will I be able to turn it off and on?" Thalia said looking pleased but also a little confused.

"Well, if you visit me I can help you control your abilities. Your friends can come as well if you want, as long as they aren't distracting." Kenna said.

"Yeah sure, I'd love to. But maybe not today because it's my birthday and we are doing some stuff at home." Thalia replied.

"Hey look at this book I've found! Can I take it home?" Edan asked while holding an orange book with lions on the front. "I want to learn more about lions…"

"Sure. You can borrow it for three weeks or just buy it." Kenna explained while awaiting Edan's choice.

"I think I'll just borrow it for now. Thanks." Edan replied happily leafing through the book.

"Guys I think we should go now, Mum is probably worried about us." I said realising the time.

'Alright, see you Kenna." Thalia said before we all headed out of the shop.

"Hmm, I guess the shop wasn't as much of a let down as I first thought. I can't wait to learn how to use my banshee powers!" Thalia said happily as we walked.  
"I think that it's great that you finally know what magical being you are now. You're so lucky you have someone to help teach you things. My old Mum would help me but…." I said my voice trailing off. I didn't want to think about my old Mum or the war that happened, she was gone and that's that.

"Did you enjoy the bookshop?" I looked up to see Mum standing outside our house. I was so lost in thought I didn't realise that we were actually home.

"Yes, it was great! Edan even got to borrow a book on lions. And the best thing is I found out that I'm a banshee! The lady inside was a banshee herself and said as much." Thalia said excitedly sharing her news to Mum.

"Oh that's great! I honestly hoped that you'd inherited the elf side...but a banshee is good too! I suppose it's good you found out before you went to school, it'll make things a lot easier…" Mum said while waving us inside.

"Wow, I'm tired from all that walking. I'm going to check out the dream world mirror thingy and I'll catch up with you guys later, okay?" Thalia said as she dumped her backpack and headed up to her room. Edan settled on the couch while I paced around wondering what to do.

I eventually decided to go outside and lie down on the grass. I was still unsettled because of the fact that my real Mum and other kitsunes might be dead so I decided to sleep for a while. I closed my eyes and slowed my breathing as I slowly relaxed and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** **Hello everyone this is Dark Daughter of Hades. This chapter is a bit longer than the others and it is when Keira and the others arrive at the 'Hybrids of Magic' school... Thanks again slytherpuffrules for your reviews and continued support.**

 _Italics = mindspeak_

 **Chapter 5:**

"Thalia what are you doing?! You need to get ready for your first day at your new school, Hybrids of Magic!" Mum told Thalia while panickingly checking that we had everything.

A month ago it was my birthday in which I turned eleven, a month and a half after Edan turned eleven. To be honest we are not really sure what age Edan is but we decided that he is roughly eleven years old now. As for presents I received a plain broadsword with a hilt covered in black fabric with an edged fox engraving from Mum. I do wonder where she gets weapons from... I also received a book on wolves from Thalia which I'm honestly not sure why she didn't just get a book on foxes. I asked her this and she just smirked knowingly. And lastly from Edan I obtained fire proof gloves. Again I am not sure why I got this but he just said that he had been doing some research. Why did everyone seem to know something that I didn't? I guess I'll find out later during the year.

For Edan's birthday he received a dagger from Mum with a red hilt which I thought looked pretty cool. From me he got a black cloak to help him sneak outside during full moon, and from Thalia he got a book on famous werewolves which he seemed quite pleased about.

Now back to the present where we are trying to get ready to go to school. All of us are really excited which makes it hard to get ready. Poor Mum has been running around checking our bags and trying to make sure that we haven't forgotten anything. I have decided to take all of my birthday presents as they might come in useful. Our suitcases are so packed I'm afraid that they're going to explode.

"Are we ready to go now? I really don't want to be late…." I said nervously.

"I've checked everything twice and everything seems to be in order. In order to get there we are going to have to teleport using these necklaces they have given us. You have to return the necklaces once you get there but you get a new one once you have been sorted." Mum explained while handing us plain crystal necklaces.

"Everyone hold hands so we can stay together. One the count of three I want you to press the button on the necklace. One….two….three!" Mum yelled as we pressed the buttons on our necklaces. The world blurred and I quickly found myself on the ground in front of a majestic castle.

Wow, we're actually here!" Thalia said as she looked in awe at the castle. It had stone dragon guardians towards the front and four different engraved symbols at the top. 'Hybrids of Magic: One must adapt to survive' it read above the four symbols. The castle had a medieval feel to it with stone bricks but still managed to look inviting.

"Let's go inside so we can get you guys settled in." Mum said as she walked towards the castle doors. I suddenly felt really nervous as I had no idea if the teachers were nice or if people were going to like me. Glancing at Thalia I could see that she felt the same. Edan also looked a bit shaky while staring at the ground.

As we walked inside noticed my necklace vibrating and watched as it floated off my neck to a box where a stack of them were held. I looked around at the bunch of people that were present and saw that it was happening to them too.

"Welcome to Hybrids of Magic. I hope you enjoy your time here and learn about our world and valuable skills. To get started could all parents please say a final goodbye to their kids as they will shortly be beginning their initiation." A lady with blond hair and piercing eyes said. Everyone turned to say goodbye to their parents and I felt sad that I wouldn't be seeing Mum for a while as this is a boarding school.

"Goodbye Mum, I'll see you when school's over. I'll miss you." I said as I reached over to give her a gentle hug. I quickly walked over to where everyone else was grouped to give Thalia and Edan some time to say goodbye. It wasn't long before the parents had left and the room seemed bigger with less people.

"My name is Miss Lizel and I am your headmistress. Here at Hybrids of Magic school you will learn how to control your abilities, muggle classes, physical classes such as weaponry and magic if you wish to. In order for all of you to get initiated today I would like you all to pick a necklace and a space in the room." Miss Lizel instructed us as we all rushed to the necklaces.

"Not those necklaces, these ones!" Miss Lizel pointed to a basket in the room. Everyone walked to the necklaces and started to put them on. What amazed me was even though the necklaces were all the same they changed colour according to who was wearing it. As I put mine on it turned a vibrant red. Both Thalia's and Edan's was purple. I walked to the corner and motioned for Thalia and Edan to join me.

As soon as everyone had found a space in the room and had stopped taking Miss Lizel started speaking again. "Good, now I want you to press the button on the necklace and wait for your familiar to appear. Your familiar is an animal that has an element according to your necklace. It is a reflection of you and should be treated with respect. After all, both you and your familiar will need to work together in order to accomplish anything. So with that, go and summon your familiars!" Miss Lizel told us as she watched as people slowly summoned their familiars.

I took a deep breath before pressing the button and waiting. I began to get a little worried a lot of people summoned their familiars while I was stuck waiting. Thalia squealed and whirled over to see her cuddling a cute baby panda. Edan laughed happily while he patted a powerful lion. I sighed and began to lose hope. What if I was the only one without a familiar? I jerked backwards as a sleek black shadow appeared from the necklace. As it moved towards me I realised that it was a wolf! I slowly bent down to pat it. It looked at me apprehensively before licking my face. I certainly didn't expect to have a wolf as a familiar seeing as I am a kitsune. Is that why Thalia gave me a book on wolves? How on earth did she know?!.

"Good job everyone, you all seem to have summoned your familiars. Now I know some of you may have friends already but for now I would like you all to gather in four groups depending on your necklace colour." Miss Lizel said as I looked sadly at Edan and Thalia who were in the same colour group. I looked around trying to find any other people with a red necklace but it was just too hard to see with everyone moving so quickly.

"Everyone in the red group gather over here!" A girl with red hair called out. I hurriedly ran over with my black wolf.

"Oh cool, a wolf familiar! No one has had a fire wolf familiar for a while, they have almost always been ice. Is everyone here now?" The girl said while looking around. "Yes? Well then I suppose we can start. All of you here have a red necklace and have been sorted into the fire house. Our house motto is 'We light up the world with the flames of our emotions'. We are known to be a very passionate house and very competitive. Here at this school Hybrids of Magic we sort people not on their character but their elemental magic. It makes things easier when learning how to control abilities as we all have the same element. My name is Ava and I am one of your house leaders. I am going to take you to your rooms and show you around so please follow me." Ava said while taking the lead as she started to walk. I gradually fell behind and ended up at the back of the group as I looked around and tried to memorise which paths we were taking.

"Wow, this is pretty exciting isn't it?" A girl next to me with chestnut hair said, a Komodo dragon confidently walking beside her. My wolf sniffed them apprehensively but seemed to think they were okay.

"Yeah, it is. But I'm also pretty nervous as I'm not sure what we are going to be doing…" I replied. The girl laughed in response to which I was a bit annoyed.

"I'm guessing that you don't have siblings then. My sister already told me what happens next. First we spend some time in our houses and do some basic exercises with our classmates and familiars to build trust. Then we found out who our roommates are. Unlike other schools the roommates are from all different houses in order to create unity and not create isolation in houses. Sorry I laughed at you it's just I assumed everyone knew what happens here. My name is Scarlet by the way." She explained.

"Oh, thanks for explaining. My name's Keira. I don't really know much about the magical world or this school." I replied.

"Okay everyone so this is the common room you can use to quietly study and relax. Please be respectful of others here." Ava said as we entered a room with plain desks and cushions. The walls white with patterns of red. The ceiling had patterns that looked like fire that moved slowly around, probably due to magic.

"If you want to practice abilities or do some practical work then there are other rooms you can use. Simply use this keypad to choose an available room and a door will appear. When inside you can choose whether you want it to be accessible by others or not. If not then the doors will be locked until you open it. Each room can only be used for a maximum of two hours to make sure everyone can use the different rooms. Some rooms are more suited for if you want to practice your fire abilities, training with your familiar and so on. Please try them out later." Ava said as she gestured to a simple keypad with numbers and a touchscreen pad to select a room.

"Today you will all be spilt up into four groups and sent into separate familiar rooms. The aim is to get to know your familiars and your housemates by completing challenges. Instructions have already been placed in each room and the first team to finish will get a prize." Ava said while smiling. She then randomly divided us up into four groups. Luckily Scarlet was placed in my group, so at least I know someone. There is also two girls and a boy in my group.

"Okay, so before you all start I will give you five minutes to introduce yourselves to the other members in your group. Then I will send you all off into the rooms." Ava said as she set a timer.

"Hi guys, my name is Scarlet. My familiar is a Komodo dragon as you can see. Oh, and I am from the Draconian tribe so I can shift into a dragon." Scarlet said while her Komodo dragon blew smoke rings proudly. I was surprised that Scarlet was from a dragon tribe but I guess everyone here has surprises and secrets to tell.

"Cool! Um...my name is Emma and this is my familiar Nutter. I am part fae and am pleased to meet you all!" Emma smiled while a red squirrel chittered from her shoulder seeming pleased with the attention. I was a bit confused on how quickly she thought of a name for her familiar. I guess people are more imaginative than me, I was stuck on what to call my wolf.

I glanced at the boy hoping he would go next. I was still deciding whether or not to reveal that I am part kitsune or not. To my relief he cleared his throat before starting to speak.

"My name is Chris. I am a vampire and my familiar is a panther." He said while his panther roared, it's black fur lighting up with flames. My wolf growled in response, it's eyes going red.

"Hey, stop! We need to work together so no fighting!" I told my wolf who rolled his eyes in response.

 _I don't trust him._ My wolf stared at me and I wondered if it was him trying to communicate with me. I decided to test it out later.

"I'm Courtney and my familiar is a horse I've decided to name Aithon." Courtney said quietly, her horse prancing in response.

"So, what's your name?" Chris asked impatiently, after all we only have five minutes.

"Well, my name is Keira. This wolf is obviously my familiar and….I would prefer not to say my heritage." I stated while patting my wolf. He glared at everyone in response.

"Okay everyone, the five minutes is up! Look at the keypad behind you. I have already inputted the rooms and each door has a number. I will give each of your groups a number then run to the correct door. Remember to work together and to use your familiars and each other's strengths. Good luck!" Ava called out before running around telling each group their number.

"Your number is five." She said to our group quietly. We all quickly sprinted to the correct door and entered the room as the door opened. The room was very plain and the only furniture was a desk with a piece of paper on it. Emma's squirrel jumped excitedly before grabbing it and giving to Emma.

"Hmm, lets see what it says!" Emma said while starting to read out what is said.

" _If the key is what you seek_

 _Find the bird that speaks_

 _Three of a kind, all born blind_

 _Choose wrong and wreak havoc"_ Emma said while looking thoroughly confused. As soon as she finished reading three big black birds appeared with glassy unseeing eyes.

Everyone stepped back and watched the three birds walk around silently. The riddle gave us barely any information and it seemed that to choose right it would have to be a lucky guess.

"This is stupid, how are we supposed to know which bird is the right one?" Chris said angrily to which no one had a reply to.

"I…..I think we should observe them for a bit to see if one behaves differently. Maybe our familiars can help?" Courtney said hesitantly her horse lighting up her hooves in response. My wolf sniffed before prowling the room and watching carefully. Nutter stayed on Emma and instead travelled up and down her shoulders in agitation. Drake followed my wolf and seemed to be trying to figure out something. Chris' panther hissed before pouncing in front of the birds scaring them off into the corner of the room. Satisfied it walked back to Chris. I clenched my fists in anger at its show of power, we were trying to solve a riddle!

Suddenly my wolf stopped moving and stayed watching the birds. Curious I moved slightly closer and tried to see any differences the birds had.

Struck with inspiration I gestured for Emma to pass me the paper. I scanned it and saw at the bottom in smaller writing " _The body says what words cannot"_ and smiled victoriously.

"Guys, I think I have the answer! The three birds are all identical physically but one of them dances instead of walking. In a way it's speaking with actions instead of words. I don't know if it's correct, but I think it's worth a try." I said while pointing to the bird swaying and fluttering in the air, like it was listening to music only it could hear.

Courtney and Emma nodded while Chris shrugged in response. Scarlet grinned and seemed to agree with me.  
Courtney slowly walked up to the dancing bird and quietly said "we choose you as the correct bird" and we all waiting for an answer. The bird twirled in a whirlwind of feathers before it and the other two birds was replaced by a golden key and a pole with a box on top of it.

Inscribed on the pole was the instruction "Use all familiars to retrieve the box" which seemed simple enough but I doubted it would be.

"It's okay guys my familiar can handle this!" Chris said as his panther started to climb the pole with its superior climbing skills. I don't think Chris and his familiar are team players by the looks of it.

"Chris did you even read the instructions?! We have to use all of our familiars to get the box!" I said sharply. As we all watched Chris' panther managed to get approximately halfway before it was shocked and fell off. Chris ran to his familiar but it was only stunned and soon recovered.

"So…..what's the plan?" Scarlet asked and everyone turned to look at me. I guess because I solved the riddle I was now expected to solve this challenge.

"Um...well I think we should use all of our familiar's strengths. Anyone have any id-" I was cut off by a screeching noise emitted seemingly from the pole. We all watched in horror as a swarm of bees appeared from the pole.

"They must be trying to guard the pole! Okay, how about my wolf and and your horse destroy the bees? Chris, you and Emma can try and get your familiars to the top of the pole seeing as they can climb." Everyone nodded and I watched as the familiars sprung into action. My wolf howled a fearsome battle cry before turning a glowing fiery red, like a destructive inferno. Courtney's horse Aithon's mane lit up as well as it's hooves. It ran kicking and bucking at the bees in the air, and soon the swarm thinned. I checked to see how the other too were going and was pleased to see they were almost at the top. Nutter was sitting on Chris' panther and jumped to the top with great agility. It pushed the box down and Emma rushed to catch it. Chris snatched the box from her and hurriedly opened it. The bees disappeared and we all crowded around to see what was inside.

"Awesome!" Scarlet yelled as she took out the armour inside.

"Wait….the armour looks like the exact shapes of our familiars. Does that mean they are going to fight?" Emma said nervously while Nutter heaved the armour and started to put it on. My wolf started sniffing around the box. He turned it over and barked to gain my attention.

"Wait guys, it looks like it says something.

 _Congratulations,you have completed the challenges._

 _This armour has been given to your familiars in preparation for familiar training._

 _Your familiars are your friends, but they are also your protectors._

 _Once your familiars have all been equipped with the armour the door will open._

 _Come see me for what to do next._

 _Ava"_ I said while everyone digested the news.

"So...do you think we won?" Courtney asked as she placed the head gear over Aithon.

"Of course we did, we completed them so quickly!" Chris said while his panther purred loudly.

I shrugged while adjusting the chest straps for my wolf.

 _Too tight!_ A voice yelped in my head and I stared shocked at my wolf. He was whining and pawing at the straps and I assumed it must of been him.

"Sorry." I said out loud as I loosened them slightly. My wolf seemed to nod before running around on the spot. He barked happily and I grinned. We were ready to go!

"Alright, Drake and I are ready when you guys are!" I turned to see Scarlet standing impatiently with Drake looking rather majestic in shining armour.

"We're ready too." Emma said but looking a bit nervous with Nutter in armour. Chris looked bored and Courtney seemed a bit scared of Aithon who did look intimidating seeing as she is a big horse.

We all walked out of the room with our familiars walking beside us.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hi everyone, this is once again Dark Daughter of Hades. Sorry I haven't updated for a while, I have been busy and my friend went on holiday so I had a bit of a writer's block. Anyway, I present to you the next chapter. Feel free to review!**

"Wow, now don't you all look impressive!" Ava says as we trail out of the room. I look around there is no other groups here.

"Did we win?" Chris asked expectantly. Ava nodded enthusiastically and gave us each a card. I looked at my card and laughed when I realised what it is.

"It's a card for a free muffin!" I exclaimed out loud. Chris looked furious that he put in so much work for a muffin and opened his mouth to say so when Courtney cut him off.

"So, are they magical muffins or just normal?" She asked and Ava looked pleased at her question.

"Good question! On the card there is a list of possible muffins you can get. There are non magical ones like Strawberry and magical ones that can make you sing beautifully for a day and others. If you want to use your card simply place it on a flat surface and tick the box next to the muffin you want. In the next five minutes the muffin will appear and the card will disappear. Oh look, the other groups are finished now!" She said and I watched and people started to trail out of the rooms. But no other group was wearing armour. At first I was confused but then quickly realised that they mustn't have been able to open their boxes. Were the challenges really that hard?

"Okay, so hopefully you all know each other a little better now. I am now going to take you to your dormitories. So please, follow me!" Ava said cheerily as she started walking. We all rushed to follow her and let me tell you, it is hard to move in armour. Was I supposed to take it off? I glanced around and sighed in relief when I saw that everyone else in my group still had their armour on. My wolf seemed so comfortable in it I knew that I was going to have to work hard to persuade him to take it off.

Suddenly we all stopped in front of two massive steel doors.

"Well, here we are! This is where first years sleep." Ava explained as she opened the doors. Inside was four stone dragons with different coloured gems decorating them.

"If you want to go to your dormitories then touch your allocated dragon's head and a gem will light up according to your room. Then a lift will appear and will take you to your room. Yes that's right, you don't have to walk up stairs. Don't you love magic?" Ava said as she paced around the dragons.

"Boys dormitories are these two dragons, and girls these two. The rooms have already been registered and are in these lists. Ava said pulling pieces of crumpled paper out of her pocket.

"Listen up please. Normally another house leader would be helping me today but he is sick so this might take a while. First separate into boys and girls, or whatever you associate with." She instructed and soon everyone moving until we were divided into two sections.

"I hope we are in the same dormitory" Scarlet whispered and I was suddenly struck with the realisation that I might be roommates with people who I didn't know. How troublesome.

"Keira, you and Scarlet are with Thalia and Selene from Psychic, Azure from Ice and Lillie from Earth. This is the dragon you need to remember to tap. I know you will all get along!" Ava said and I wondered how she could be optimistic. Oh well, at least I could tell Thalia about the challenges. I wonder what she has been up to….. Our allocated dragon statue was black with fearsome eyes and jagged wings. Compared to the other three peaceful golden dragons, this stone dragon was downright scary. Was this supposed to mean something? Had I just been labelled as a troublemaker even though I haven't done anything? Oh well, I hope my roommates are nice. I hesitantly touch the dragon's head and Scarlet quickly followed was a groan before a lift appeared behind the dragon. I paused before striding in through the door and watched as the doors swiftly closed shut after Scarlet jumped wolf growled at being in such an enclosed space and I had to admit I wasn't too happy either. All too soon we arrived at our destination and the doors opened.

"Hey Keira I haven't seen in ages! Any why are you wearing armour?" I winced as tornado Thalia barrelled into me.

"Thalia, we saw each other this morning! I'm wearing armour from a group challenge, we haven't been told to take it off yet." I said laughing.

"Cool! So much has happened since this morning, I have so much to tell you!" She said as she bounced around the room. The walls are painted green and there is certainly a naturalistic feel to it.

 _Step back!_

Huh? Oh, my wolf again. I looked around to see him snapping at a girl with blonde hair wearing a silver dress, a jaguar by her side looking very bored. How she expected to do anything in a dress I have no idea.

"Hey what are you doing?" I shouted at my wolf. Embarrassed I tried to move him away but he wouldn't budge.

"Oh, is he your familiar? A pity that such a grand animal is controlled by a runt like you." She sneered. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Scarlet and Thalia stiffen. I try to ignore her but I could see her watching seeing what I would do.

"Please don't talk to me like that, I have very little patience for people like you when I'm tired." I said curtly while maneuvering around to check out the rest of the room. There was a bed for each of us, and on one of them was a girl with vivid blue eyes and pale blue skin. An owl fluttering around her as if distressed.

"Stupid idiot…..should have brung it with me." She muttered.

"Are you alright?" I asked while she stood up startled.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said coldly before shoving past me. I sighed quietly before jumping onto one of the beds. So I guess these people are my roommates. I know Thalia, Scarlet and I will get along but I am not so sure about the other two. Wait….wasn't there another person? I shrug before closing my eyes to rest. It was uncomfortable with my armour but I managed to find a somewhat comfortable position.

"Keira you can't sleep now! I have so much to tell you!" I had been resting for literally five seconds and was a bit annoyed to be woken up. I opened my eyes to see Thalia sitting on the bed closest to me.

"Sorry to wake you but we only have a little bit of time to rest before we start familiar training. I suppose they want us to learn how to dismiss them quickly so they don't cause trouble. Oh, and our roommate Lillie is here. Are you feeling okay?" Thalia asked and I smiled.

"Yeah I'm fine. So how has your day been?" I replied while absentmindedly watch my wolf shoot fire on the floor, only to watch it disappear.

"Well, we were shown to our house common room and did some activities there. For trust falls I was paired up with Selene if you can believe it. She is the blond girl you met earlier. Anyway so she tried to drop me but luckily I used my levitation ability. You should have seen her face! I don't know why but I think she hates me. I met some nice people in my house but I haven't made any friends yet. I'm glad we get chances to mix with other houses. Oh, and we got to spend some time with our familiars and got shown how to dismiss our familiars. I guess our house leaders didn't plan anything else for us to do. I have decided to name my panda Kaila. How about you?" Thalia asked as her panda appeared out of nowhere.

"Cool! I guess that is how you summon her familiar. Anyway, so what did I do? Well, we also got shown to our house common room. Then we got split into groups and completed some challenges. Um...yeah my house mates are okay. But there is one guy who bugs me so much! Scarlet is nice though, I think you two will get along. She is the girl who came with me, the one with the Komodo dragon." I reply as I get up from the bed.

"Hey Scarlet, this is my sister Thalia." I call out as I find Scarlet nearby.

"Oh, hi Thalia!" Scarlet said back. She was sitting next to another girl who I assumed to be Lillie. "Sorry guys but it is going to take me a while to remember all of your names."

"Hi everyone, my name is Lillie. Um this is my familiar Coco, nice to meet you all." Lillie said quietly while holding a chocolate coloured bunny.

"Guys I think we need to leave now for familiar training." Scarlett said as she started to head towards the lift. The blue girl was already at the lift seemingly waiting for us, her owl on her shoulder.

"Alright, let's go." I said as I joined her, my wolf closely following me.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I was a bit rude. My name is Azure." The blue girl whispered to me.

"Oh that's okay, my name is Keira." I replied to which she smiled back.

"Is everyone here? Okay then let's go!" Thalia said as she all gathered in the lift. Selene stood as far apart from us as possible, as if pretending we didn't exist. It was a bit squishy with all six of us plus some of our familiars. My wolf whined and seemed edgy about this fact. As soon as the lift door opened we all rushed out.

I looked around and saw most people already gathered with Ava standing at the front.

"Hi everyone, my name is Ava and I am the house leader for the Fire house. This session is designed to help you bond with your familiars. First off you'll learn how to summon and dismiss your familiars. Yes I am aware that some of you in the Psychic house may have already done this but it doesn't hurt to practice it. To dismiss your familiar use your necklace which you were given when you first came here. Hold down the button and try and project the feeling of what you want to do to your familiar. It helps if you have named them and have a close bond. If you took your off left me know and I'll let you quickly retrieve it. If you find it easy go and help other people. Good luck!" Ava explained as everyone quickly took out their necklaces. I had actually completely forgotten that I had been wearing mine this whole time! With shaking fingers I pressed the button and looked at my wolf who was sitting patiently.

"Um...I'm not sure if you can understand me but I am dismissing you now."

 _Keira must name first._

I jumped. My wolf seemed to communicate with me telepathically.

"Oh...you want a name. How about…...Wolfie?" I said hesitantly. My wolf blew fire and seemed to be laughing.

"Yeah maybe not that one.. How about Pyro then, seeing as you love using your fire?" I asked and my wolf barked, seemingly in agreement.

"Okay...so Pyro I wish to dismiss you now." I instructed and watched as Pyro faded into a shadow. His shadow then slowly drifted towards the necklace until he got pulled inside and the necklace glowed red.

"Oh cool, so you learned how to do it!" Thalia said as she walked up to me, Kaila safely in her necklace.

"Okay it seems most of you have learnt how to do that now. Now call your familiar's name either telepathically or out loud to summon them. You may also need to direct where you want them to go." Ava briefed us.

Taking a deep breath I close my eyes and try to imagine Pyro in front of me.

"Pyro, I summon you now!" I called out and instinctively shielded by eyes as Pyro appeared in a burst of fire.

"Show off" I muttered to which Pyro grinned at me.

"Your panda was deliberately attacking my jaguar!" Selene said to Thalia bristling in anger, her jaguar pretending to look injured.

"She did not she was just playing, your jaguar is more aggressive" Thalia retorted as me unsteadily levitated.

"Thalia calm down, she isn't worth it!" I shouted not wanting Thalia to get into trouble.

"That is where you are wrong Keira, if I let her get away with this she'll continue to be a bully!" Thalia replied as began to scream. Her scream paralysed Selene who seemed terrified.

"Take this Selene!" Thalia said as she launched herself at Selene who scrambled to get out of the way but failed.

"Someone help me she's unlawfully attacking me!" Selene yelled but due to mutual dislike no one moved to help her.

"Alright, what's going on here?" Ava asked sternly as she came to see what was going on.

"Thalia attacked me out of nowhere!" Selene angrily said as she tried to stand up with as much dignity as she could muster.

"Thalia try to control yourself next time. Now if everyone could line up here please and equip your familiars with armour, we are going to begin familiar attack training." Ava said as Thalia picked up her panda trying to pretend nothing happened.

Seeing as Pyro and I had already put on the armour we lined up next to Scarlet who was already there.

"Selene doesn't seem to be a very agreeable person does she?" Scarlet whispered as we waited for the others. I nodded while gritting my teeth. Even though I haven't really know Selene for long I already know that she is going to be an insufferable room mate. Thalia soon joined us and seemed happy about her victory over Selene.

"Okay so now that everyone is here we can start. Please choose a partner to spar with. This will a basic introduction to self defense and working with your familiars. The armour is charmed so that your attacks will cause minimal harm but still use caution. Try to listen to your familiars and find out what your strengths are. Next lesson you will be split up into groups to better improve your technique and teamwork. Good luck!" Ava said while setting down mats for us to land on.

"Want to be partners?" Thalia asked and I nodded. Scarlet look a bit upset but quickly found Azure to work with.

"You okay after your fight with Selene?" I asked a bit worried.

"Of course! Don't think I'm going to go easy on you…" She replied mischievously while her panda stood into a battle stance.

"Ready Pyro?" I said while raising my hands into a guard. It felt uncomfortable because of the armour but I ignored the discomfort determined not to lose. Pyro seemed to notice my desire to win and readied himself into a crouch. I'm a bit nervous because I have no idea what my kitsune abilities can do.

"Panda smackdown!" Thalia called out as Kailed rolled into Pyro. Caught off guard Pyro fell down in a heap on the floor.

"Pyro seriously you're a wolf, use your agility! Try to pin Kaila down." I instructed.

 _Can I go full out?_

My wolf hesitated awaiting my decision.

 _Seeing as the armour is charmed then sure, let's see how far you can go!_

I said telepathically trying to be subtle rather than speaking aloud. Eyes turning red Pyro stood up and began to slowly circle Kaila. Flames spun from his paws and soon Kaila was surrounded. Howling in fury Pyro shot thin flames at Kaila who whimpered in distress.

"Keira stop your wolf!" Thalia said panicking.

 _Pyro you can stop now!_

I said to Pyro who calmed down and walked over to me.

"I'm sorry Thalia, is Kaila okay?" I said hoping that no permanent damage occurred.

Sprinting over Thalia quickly picked up Kaila and checked her over.

"Yeah she's fine. How about we give our familiars a rest and we spar?" Thalia said and I breathed a sigh of relief. I don't know what I would have done if Kaila had been hurt.

"Bring it on" I replied as Pyro and Kaila quickly got out of the way.

I quickly swing my legs at her trying to get her off balance but Thalia quickly levitated out of the way.

"Nice try. Now it's my turn." Thalia said as she crashed onto me and began to elbow me in the face. Trying to regain control I kick her in the face wincing as she fell to the ground. Feeling a strange pressure I pause for breath. Thalia seeing an opportunity came forward to attack me but then burst out laughing.

"You look ridiculous you know." Thalia said as she stretched out her sore muscles.

"What?" I asked concerned now. Seeing my confusion Thalia laughed even louder.

"You have a tail now, don't worry it's a nice colour, red with shades of orange. Oh, and yellow swirls. It's probably appeared because you're in a fight" Thalia told me as she gestured behind me.

Wait….so you're telling me I have a tail?!" I yelled drawing the attention of the other students.

"Hey people, nothing to see here honestly!" Thalia said trying to act like a didn't have a tail, as if it isn't massively obvious.

"It's fine Keira, it's just your kitsune abilities being unlocked. With practice you can probably will the tail to go away. Later you can talk to the abilities teacher if you want." Ava said as she realised what the commotion is about. I swish my tail tentatively and grumble about how annoying it is. I mean, it can't even do anything! I will never be able to sit comfortably on a chair again...

"Do you want to take a break?" Thalia asked as she noticed how I'm pacing around the mat.

"Yeah I'm fine, not like I have an impractical annoying tail or anything!" I reply back.

"...but it looks cool though." Thalia says and while I agree with her it doesn't make the situation any better.

"Okay guys good work today. Please head back to your dormitories and we'll let you know when it is dinner time." Ava said as she started to roll up the mats. Relieved everyone started to head to the stone dragons. I waited impatiently until the lift finally arrived and I headed up to the dormitory with Scarlet and Thalia behind me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone, this is Phoenix of black flames. Yes I have changed my username from Dark Daughter of Hades to Phoenix of black flames, sorry if that confused you. Sorry that I haven't published for a while I have been struggling with my identity and have discovered that I am definitely not cis. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Special thanks to slytherpuffrules for her reviews.**

 **Chapter 7:**

"I'm hungry! Do you want to see if dinner is ready yet?" Thalia asked as she impatiently jumped around the room.

"Sure, do you want to ask if the others want to come?" I replied as I got up from my bed. I had been reading an old book I had found in the room. It was mainly about the school rules but it also had some interesting notes about the classes. Apparently the school gives freedom in subject selection with students being able to pick subjects depending on their abilities and a maximum of four electives. However familiar training, ability controlling, house activities and physical classes are compulsory. Physical classes you can choose two topics to study over the year such as sword fighting or horseback riding, water sports and others. Electives include include many subjects such as magical classes, Historical Creatures Studies and The Theory of Flight. Students are advised to speak to other students and teachers to choose subjects catered to their individual strengths.

"Lillie and Scarlet are ready, Selene and Azure said they'll come down later. Where do you think we'll eat dinner?" Thalia said as she ran towards the lift.

"I don't know, Ava didn't show us. Can I have a look at your house?" I asked as we waited for Scarlet. A minute later she came bounding in looking thoroughly annoyed.

"Sorry I took so long, I had an argument with Selene. So where are we going now?" Scarlet asked as the lift quickly descended.

"Well, we were thinking of looking around the place. I mean it has been pretty non-stop since we got here so I think it would be nice just to explore it a bit." I say and the others nod in agreement.

"Are we allowed to summon our familiars now?" Scarlet asked as she looked wistfully to the space beside her where Drake would normally be.

"I'm not sure, I read the rule book and apparently when you have named your familiar and consolidated the bond, the magic of the school interrupts familiar summoning in certain areas. So far all the places we have gone to seem to be okay with familiars but I guess they can't be summoned in corridors and probably not when we eat dinner. Try it and see." I said as I watched as Scarlet tried but couldn't summon Drake.

"I wonder what rooms they have here. Surely since this is a magic school they'll be something interesting…" Scarlet said.

"Yeah, maybe there's a room of marshmallows or something!" Thalia said enthusiastically.

"Alright but we have to make sure not to get lost." I said as she wandered through the hallways. We found a few rooms but they were bare and probably lesson rooms. Disappointed we headed back to our room.

"Oh, you're back." Azure said as she saw us walk in.

"I was just about to join you. Selene already went to meet her friends. Ava said that we should meet downstairs for dinner anyway." Azure said as she dismissed her owl.

Moving quickly we moved downstairs and moved to where Ava and everyone else was grouped.

"Okay guys let's not dawdle so we can eat sooner!" Ava said as she started walking. After walking past the common rooms she turned and stopped in front of an enormous room. I guess we didn't walk far enough to find it earlier.

"For now you can sit with your dormitory groups but later it will be more relaxed and you can still where you want." Ava said and out of the corner of my eye I could see Selene glare annoyed at Ava. Her friends dramatically farewelling each other as they sat with their groups.

"Just because I'm forced to sit with you guys doesn't mean I'll be nice or like it." Selene practically growled as she stiffly stood with us.

"How about we sit over there?" Azure suggested pointing to the corner table, deliberately ignoring Selene.

"Good idea, I don't like being surrounded by people." Thalia replied. I sat next to Thalia and Scarlet with Azure, Selene and an empty seat across from us. It took a few tries to find a comfortable seating position on account of my bulky tail. I really needed to ask someone how to make it disappear when I want it to.

"Where's Lily?" Scarlet asked as I paled realising that I forgot about her. Lily had such a quiet presence that it was easy to forget her, but I feel really bad now.

"She said she was sick and left while you guys were exploring." Selene explained after an awkward silence.

"When you want to order food please open your menus and choose a meal. Then place it in the center of the table and our staff will take care of the rest." Miss Lizel the Headmistress said. She must have walked in as everyone was getting seated.

I grabbed the menu chose a meal and uncertainly placed it in the center of the table. The others did the same and the menus lit up before disappearing.

"That was pretty cool, this way we can order what we want quickly." Scarlet commentated and Azure nodded.

"Still I hope we don't have to wait too long…...I'm hungry!" Thalia said. I smiled before noticing a familiar face out of the corner of my eye. I turned and saw Edan sitting a table away from us with a group of both girls and boys. I waved but he didn't noticed apparently too absorbed talking to a cute girl with pastel pink hair. Not that I find her cute, just that she was aesthetically pleasing to look at.

"Well, I guess Edan found some new friends pretty fast. I'm a bit sad but seeing as we're family I guess we'll see each other enough." Thalia said when I pointed Edan out.

"I'm going to get a drink of water, anyone else want one?" Azure asked to which we all said yes, thirsty after a long day.

While we waited we sat quietly not knowing what to do.

"So…..let's try and get to know each other a little more. We are after going to be roommates for a while. First question, what is your favourite colour? Mine is green." Thalia said. I grin, what a good way to break the tense silence.

"Mine is silver, like the colour of my dragon form." Scarlet said and I suddenly remember she is part of a Draconian tribe. I wonder if she can fully shift into a dragon or partly….

"Mine's…..red." Selene said giving no explanation.

"Mine is…..actually what is my favourite colour. Probably black, the colour of my soul" I said grabbing some of the drinks from Azure and passing them around as she returned to the table. Everyone stared suspiciously at me and I realised they didn't know enough about kitsunes to to know if I even _had_ a soul.

"Oh, are we saying our favourite colours? Mine is blue because it reminds me of my people and of home." Azure said simply while Selene snorted into her glass.

"Wow, how original. I would never have thought the blue girl would like blue. What even are you anyway, you don't belong here." Selene said scathingly.

Azure stiffened while Scarlet glared daggers at Selene.

"How dare you Selene, how dare you. No one here can be classified as "normal" not even you that's why we're here, so please be quiet." Scarlet said angrily. I myself was shocked at Selene's words. Why was she targeting Azure of all people? I was the one with a tail.

"It's fine Scarlet, Selene just doesn't know how to deal with people or her emotions. Anyway, so who wants to ask another question?" Azure said while having a staring contest with Selene. She was right, Selene is very blunt and says want she wants. If she feels angry she'll make it clear that she's not happy.

"How about….what you're looking forward to. I'm looking forward to animal training " Thalia said while Azure and Selene broke their staring contest to pay attention.

"I'm looking forward to learning new skills." Scarlet said.

"I want to learn how to control my abilities…" Azure mumbled suddenly looking distressed and Selene hissed angrily.

"To be honest I'm only here because I have to." Selene said.

"I'm looking forward to-" I was cut off as Lillie suddenly rushed to the table.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to tell the staff that I'm here and I had to order." Lillie gasped as she tried to regain her breath

"So…...you're feeling better?" Thalia asked as she grabbed another chair for Lillie.

"Oh, yes thanks." Lillie said looking distracted.

"Oh look, here comes our food! Finally…" Thalia said as plates of food arrived on our table.

"Attention everyone, I have important news to announce. First of all congratulations on working so well today, it has been a busy day. In your rooms there is a book full of rules and subject choices. This week will mainly be focussing on abilities and core subjects but you will need to choose what electives you would like to do by the end of next week." Miss Lizel explained as we quickly dug into the food.

"I didn't know there was a book in our room" Azure said confused.

"That's because Keira has been reading it." Thalia explained as I looked down awkwardly.

"...Well I didn't know that you guys wanted to read it!" I said defensively, my tail lashing from side to side.

"It's fine we can read it after you're done. Just don't take too long!" Scarlet said.

"Anyway, so what electives are you thinking of doing?" Azure asked me.

"Well…. I'm not really sure yet. But we also get to choose what we want to do for physical classes and I was thinking of doing sword fighting and dragon riding." I said.

"Well this is awkward" Scarlet said and I suddenly realised that Scarlet was from a Draconian tribe and might not take kindly to me riding a dragon like a common horse.

"Don't worry it's fine as long as the dragon gives you its permission. I used to ride on my Mum's back when I was little." Scarlet said and I relaxed.

"That sounds so cool! I think I might do sword fighting but definitely not dragon riding seeing as I hate heights." Thalia said.

"What other physical classes can you do?" Lillie asked looking interested.

"Sword fighting, archery, horseback riding/dragon riding and sports both magical and non magical. There are a range of electives so I would look at the list. I'm thinking of doing Historical Creature Studies which counts as two out of four electives but I'm not sure yet…." I said.

"I'll probably do archery, I used to practice all the time at home. And maybe horse riding? I do love horses." Lillie said.

"If you have finished eating then please move in an orderly fashion back to your dormitories please. Don't stay up too late as tomorrow you will all start abilities training." Miss Lizel instructed us.

"Let's go quickly so that we don't have to compete with everyone else to get there." Azure suggested so we all hastily stood up and headed to the dormitories. As we got out of the lift I summoned Pyro.

"Seeing as it is freezing in here could you please warm up the room please? Do not burn the whole place down." I said to Pyro who then warmed his fur up and sat in the middle of the room like a living heater.

"Aw, she's so cute!" Lillie said when she saw Pyro.

"Pyro is a he actually." I corrected to which Lillie looked confused.

"How does that work? A familiar is always the same gender as their owner. You must be one of the weird ones then." Selena said rudely.

"I didn't ask for your opinion Selene!" I shouted back.

"It's true though, everything about you is weird and wrong! Your wolf is fire instead of the normal ice, you're one of the few remaining kitsunes left but you don't know anything about yourself and apparently you and your familiar don't even have the same gender!" Selena yelled back.

"Wait...how did you know I was a kitsune?" I asked shocked.

"You have a red and orange tail, I'm not an idiot." Selene said.

"Well that's debatable." I muttered. Eyes red with fury Selene swung at me but to my surprise she missed.

"Huh? You moved." Selene said confused.

Puzzled I stepped forward only to end up smashed against the wall. Turning around I glared at Selene.

"That wasn't me" She said.

"Then who was it then?" I said only to crash in Thalia.

"Sorry! I don't know what's happening…." I said feeling scared and dizzy.

"Keira I think it's one of your abilities, teleportation." Azure said to which I groaned in frustration.

"Of course I have to get an annoying ability that I can't even control! Now how do I make it stop?" I said.

 _Keira need help?_ Pyro said telepathically. As I nodded he walked over and set me on fire.

"Pyro what are you doing! That is not helping!" I yelled as my tail started to go black.

Azure's owl flew over and dumped a bunch of ice shards until the flames went out.

"Keira control your wolf, we do not need the whole room on fire!" Selena said angrily.

"Wait, I think Pyro was trying to help Keira. Keira is a fire kitsune right? Well fire creatures like dragons get a lot of energy build which they then use in fire but Keira hasn't been using her abilities. And especially now that she's unlocked her powers with her tail she needed to let it out somehow so she teleported a lot. Pyro effectively used her power to build a fire so she should be okay now." Scarlet explained while Pyro barked in agreement.

"I'm so glad we have abilities training tomorrow." I said still shaken. All the teleporting had left me feeling tired and all I wanted to do now was sleep for one hundred years.

"I'm going to go to bed now I'll talk to you guys tomorrow." I said while falling onto my bed.

The last thing I saw before closing my eyes was Pyro jumping onto my bed and watching over me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hello everyone, this is Phoenix of black flames. I felt bad for not updating for a while so here is another chapter. Thanks again slytherpuffrules for your reviews! I most likely will be fixing up spelling of the other chapters soon.**

 **PLEASE NOTE: This chapter is a bit dark so while I hope you enjoy it please don't read it if you have triggers about feeling worthless or dying, let me know if there is anything else.**

 **Chapter 8:**

"So Azure, is your special gift happening again? Don't worry I'll let you deal with it alone like you want, seeing as I don't matter to you anyway." I woke to the sound of Selene's voice drifting from across the room.

"Selene….I'm sorry. But I found someone else anyway, and I'm sure you will too. I can see you already have your eye on someone you just need to act nicer maybe then she'll like you better. One day you should visit again….if you want." I walked over to see Azure blinking back tears.

"Wait…..you and Azure? But you guys are eleven!" I gaped stupidly as the realisation hit me.

"We pass as eleven in human years but we're much older than that. Scarlet with her dragon blood is also much older than eleven. You and Thalia are the babies of the group. As for what is with me and Azure? Well as you so obviously heard, Azure has more important things on her mind than me. Ask her if you want." Selene said as she stalked off.

"So if you don't mind me asking….what's your special gift?" I asked tentatively.

"Sorry Keira but I'm not going to tell you yet. You'll find out soon enough, especially since I forgot to bring my crystal. If you need me I'll be getting breakfast." Azure replied while heading towards the lift.

Crystal? Oh, that must be what she was so worried about when she arrived here.

"Pyro? Are you here? I've got ability training today so I won't be able to let you out much today. Thanks for helping me yesterday." I said to Pyro who yawned before I dismissed him. Why was Pyro a male, I had no idea. I quickly got changed into easy to move around in t-shirt, jeans and combat boots.

"Oh you're finally up. Seriously, how much time do you need to sleep?" Scarlet said as she waited for me before she headed into the lift.

"It's been a busy few days and I usually rest in the sun. I haven't been outside much lately." I answered as we stepped out of the lift. As we arrived at the Hall I checked my tail to see if it recovered from last night. To my surprise it looked fine. Noticing Thalia sitting with Selene and Azure I sat down at their table.

"I think we order the same as last time. Does anyone know where Lillie is? She always seem to disappear…." Thalia said as she placed her menu in the middle of the table it quickly vanishing as if it was never there.

"Oh! I finally chose what physical classes I want to do. I'm going to join you guys with sword fighting but I'm also going to do gardening." Scarlet said happily. I blinked in surprise, I never thought Scarlet would choose gardening.

"Stop looking at me weirdly! Gardening will be useful for me when I go home, there is a lot of herbs where I live." Scarlet explained as everyone put their menus forward.

"What are you guys going to choose?" I asked Azure and selene. Azure shrugged while Selene looked away nose in the air.

"Is it breakfast already? Wow, time flies by!" Lillie said as she flew in from nowhere.

"Where did you come from?!" Selene yelled as she fell off her chair.

"I was….running some errands. Anyway I need to order." Lillie said as she scribbled an order and threw it into the middle.

"So….after breakfast are we supposed to go straight to ability training?" Lillie asked looking thoughtful.

"Yeah, Miss Lizel will most likely announce it after breakfast but yeah, I assume so." Azure said quietly.

"How are you feeling after last night Keira?" Thalia asked looking concerned.

"I'm fine, better than fine actually. I'm really excited for abilities training! How about you guys?" I asked happily. It would be amazing if I could actually if I could actually control my teleportation skills.

"I'm not, my vampire clan already taught me majority of what I need to know. I'm sure I could beat any of the other loser vampires here, including Chris. He's my cousin." Selene said looking bored. Oh wait, Chris was the annoying person with the panther. It would be interesting if Selene and him faced off in a battle.

"Maybe someone here will have a crystal with them…." Azure mumbled to herself looking slightly happier.

"Oh look our food's here!" Thalia yelled as it appeared.

"...why did everyone order pancakes?"Scarlet said confused as we grabbed our plates.

I shrugged. "Because pancakes are delicious? There honestly wasn't many options."

"I have never had pancakes before." Lillie said as she apprehensively poked one.

"I have on the rare opportunity the tribe went to towns for supplies and visits." Scarlet said as she poured a river of maple syrup.

"Guys listen Miss Lizel wants to say something." Azure said.

"I hope you all had a good sleep and breakfast. As you exit the hall please meet your house leaders in the study room area. There you will receive further instructions on where to go for ability training." Miss Lizel told us as we started to put the plates away.

"I guess we'll have to split up now. I'll let you know how Edan is going Keira seeing as we haven't talked to him for a while." Thalia said as she started to head off.

"Ready to go Keira?" Scarlet asked. When I nodded we navigated through the crowd of people until we arrived at the study area.

"Good to see you all again, so today will be the first time you guys will practice your abilities. That is your talents, what makes you special and you. Don't worry if you don't know what it is yet or if you have any, your mentors will help you with that too. The school has already assigned a mentor to you as we always do a background check on our students. Please look at the lists stuck on the doors to see which room you are in." Ava said as she gestured to the many study doors.

I started to move towards the doors but everyone else seemed to have the same idea. Defeated I hung around the back waiting for the crowd to thin.

"Keira you're in the room next to me" Scarlet said as she pointed to room 9. Glancing at the list I saw my name and smiled gratefully at her. I was confused though on why there was only my name on the list.

"Thanks, I'll see you later." I said as I opened the door and stepped inside. The first thing I noticed was the fox sleeping in the middle of the room. Looking around I saw no one else, so the fox must be my mentor.

"Excuse me, I'm here for abilities training." I said trying to decide if I should wake the fox up.

"Eh? Abilities training already? This floor is really comfy, but I suppose I have to do my job. Wouldn't want you exploding the place or anything." The fox yawned. As it stood up it's shape rippled to reveal a wrinkly old man.

"What are you?" I asked the first question that came to mind. Then blushed as I realised how rude it sounded.

"I'm not like you if that's what you mean. But as a shapeshifter I can help you where the other mentors can't. So first thing's first, let's hide that distracting tail." He said gesturing to my tail.

"Is this going to be painful?" I asked. While I could deal with a certain amount of pain, it doesn't mean that I like it.

"No, it's quite simple really. All I'm going to do is store it, like how most people store their magic. Then we can work on storing and releasing it quickly." He explained as he poked it and it disappeared.

"How did you do that? I've been trying to make it go away for ages!" I said annoyed.

"It responds to your intent so either you weren't clear enough or you were too emotional. If it feels you're in a dangerous situation it won't go away so being angry doesn't help." He said.

"So will it automatically appear in battle?" I asked. If so, that would be annoying.

"Yes, for better or for worse." He nodded before grabbing a stack of papers that had been lying on the floor seconds before.

"I know you'd like to start training right away but first I have to assess you on what your abilities are first. So, what abilities have you discovered so far?" He inquired.

"Well….nothing much except teleportation. That happened recently when I had a build of energy otherwise nothing." I said not looking at him. I must seem pathetic compared to other kitsunes.

"Hmm...alright hold on a second." He said as he pressed a few buttons. Without warning the floor started to shake as the room changed to what looked like an obstacle course. Platforms above lava, tunnels that were pitch black, openings that seemed to hold darts were all waiting for me.

"Start here at this tunnel. I'm going to time you at each section so you get a thirty second break in between. Then you'll do it all without any breaks. Understand?" He said gruffly while waiting for me to get into position.

I nodded before taking a deep breath. My legs shook as I peered down the tunnel, I didn't even know where the exit was.

Seeing my expression my mentor put his hand on my shoulder.

"You'll be fine, I'll be watching. This is supposed to test you so it isn't going to be easy but I believe you can do it. Oh and by the way, you can't use your familiar" He said reassuringly.

"Ready and…..go!" He yelled and I jumped into the tunnel. At first I couldn't see anything but then my eyes adjusted. When I realised what was there I wished they didn't. In front of me was a gigantic spider who didn't seem pleased at the intrusion. Glancing behind me my tail swished the air, the spider was definitely a danger.

"Get…..get back!" I yelled trying to stand up but the tunnel was too small. What was I supposed to do? Screeching the spider creeped towards me it's eyes filled with malice.

Falling backwards I tried to kick it but it was too big for it to be effective.

"Dammit, I hate spiders!" I yelled as I tried to knock it to the ground. All of a sudden the spider caught on fire and exploded.

"Pyro?" I whispered but I remembered he wasn't here. Moving out of the tunnel I tried to brush the dirt and grime off me but it stubbornly remained.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw my tail but it looked different. It had become completely red with yellow streaks light shining at the tip.

"Well done, it seems you are now able to use your foxfire. I wasn't sure if you'd be able to do it but it seems you've succeeded. You also have good night vision apparently. Have a break, the next section is on the platform." He said as he walked to the platform. I groaned I really didn't feel like falling in lava. That platform didn't look stable and I would rather not take my chances.

Hauling myself to my feet I tried to stretch my aching muscles. I would never look at spiders the same way.

"No I am not getting better at levitating! Get me down before I fall on my face please!" I heard Thalia's voice. Was she next door?

"Keira try to ignore any distractions. Are you ready?" My mentor asked as he waited impatiently. I really had to ask his name.

"Okay, I'm good. Let's do this." I said as I gripped onto the rail of the platform.

"Ready…..and go!" He said. As I stepped onto the platform I started to sink.

"Quicksand, really?!" I yelled terrified. I tried to pull myself out but I only fell deeper.

"Help me!" I screamed but my mentor just stood there watching. Was he deliberately trying to kill me?

Taking a breath I closed my eyes as sand engulfed my face and body. I stopped struggling, for there was no point. I was going to die and no one was going to know what had happened to me. My tail was no help, I don't know if it even works in sand. Suddenly I fell onto a bunch of rocks my breath knocked out of me.

"Ow, I am so going to feel sore tomorrow. What is this place?" I looked around but there was only a bunch of rocks. Listening closely I heard lava bubbling underneath, hopefully it wouldn't burst through.

Sighing I started to check the rocks to see if there was an exit or something that would help me. Finding nothing I sat on the floor trying to think of a solution. When I couldn't think of anything I starting to pace, I don't like feeling helpless.

"Is this some kind of joke?!" I yelled punching a rock splitting in two. Surely I wasn't that strong? Looking closer I saw a piece of paper stuck inside of it. Pulling the paper out gently I looked to see what it said.

" _The only way out is to jump into lava."_

What?! I stared at the floor and looked nervously at the cracks. I didn't fancy the idea of being burnt to a crisp.

But my mentor put his trust in me, surely it was possible to do without dying….

"If I die my friends will avenge me, this had better not be a trap!" I threatened not sure if my mentor could even hear me.

Grabbing one of the rocks I smashed it onto the floor until the floor shattered to reveal deadly bubbling lava.

"This is going to go against every instinct I have, it'd better be worth it." I said as I jumped in. First thing I noticed was that it was cold. No burning to my death for me! I panicked as I accidentally inhaled but then relaxed as I didn't choke. Was this even lava? I awkwarding starting swimming. I wasn't very good but I eventually made it to the surface. Coughing I pulled myself onto dry land while glaring at my mentor.

"You took longer than I expected but you did it, good job. You seem to have good strength and problem solving abilities, as well as the courage to face the unknown. Have a break then you'll do the final course." He said as he started to walk away.

"Wait, I'm not doing anything until you at least tell me your name! I mean I don't know anything about you, and I almost died down there!" I replied. I don't know if I can even trust my mentor.

"I can't tell you my real name, as names have power. But you can call me what everyone else calls me, Bob." He said.

"...Bob really? Alright then…..Bob so how did you know I was safe down there? I could have been crushed by a rock or not figured out how to escape." I said determined not to continue with the challenges until I got some answers.

"I'll explain after you finish. If i tell you know it could affect the result of the next challenge. So, are you ready?" He said looking directly at me.

"Alright, I'll do it." I said calmly but inside I was ready to punch him in the face. Together we walked to a corridor.

"Ready…..and go!" He said as I started to walk through the corridor. Sensing something was wrong I stopped as a dart flew just missing my face. I dropped to the ground cautious now of approaching darts. I had almost reached the end when the darts came from multiple directions. Out of reflect I slided on the floor maneuvering them so they only grazed me. Breathing heavily I moved out of the corridor.

"So how did I do?" I asked as I saw Bob.

"You little kitsune have failed. You may as well pack your bags, you don't belong at this school." He sneered turning into a fox.

"He's right, I don't know why mum adopted you. I hate having you around." Thalia said. How did she get here?

"Thalia….surely you don't mean that!" I said upset.

"Just leave before you embarrass yourself!" I turned to see Selene smirking at me her eyes cold slits.

"Just…..everyone shut up!" I said as they all crowded closer.

"You should of died with your mum." Thalia said as she levitated towards me.

Slowly I realised what was happening.

"Wow Thalia, I didn't know you loved heights." I said. Thalia stopped moving confused.

"Alright game's up, what are you guys? You shouldn't even be here." I said as Selene hissed.

"What do you mean? We're your friends…" Selene said trying to convince me.

I said nothing as I punched her in the face. Splintering like glass she cracked and disappeared.

"What the…..what did you do to Selene!" Thalia said appearing worried but I knew better.

"Can you just….disappear? I don't want to punch you even if you aren't the real Thalia." I said not looking at her.

"Sorry dear but it doesn't work like that." She whispered as she swung at me. Using her momentum I threw her to the floor and watched as she shattered.

"Why…...why did you make me do this?!" I cried as I kicked Bob shattering him too.

"BOB WHERE ARE YOU" I screamed as I wiped the tears off my face.

"Yeah I'm here. You found out they were illusions pretty quickly, good job. Next-" I didn't let him finish as I lit him on fire.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU DID TO ME" I yelled as I pinned him to the wall.

"I only did it so you could conquer your fears, you should be thanking me." He replied to which I shook my head.

"I'm done." I said before grabbing the control from his pocket. Opening the room I walked out summoning Pyro.

 _Keira sad, Pyro help?_

I smiled sadly patting his smooth fur.

"I'll be fine, let's see if the others are done." I said looking at all the doors to the study rooms.

"Are we done yet? I've already practiced this at home." I heard Selene's voice and decided that she was fine on her own.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo not again! I'm done with levitating!" Thalia said from a nearby room.

"Feel like helping me rescue Thalia?" I asked Pyro who wagged his tail in response. Looking at the control I pressed a button and was surprised when the door opened. I guess it was because it was Bob's and he is a mentor.

I soon as I walked in I was greeted with the sight of Thalia dangling over spikes.

"Come one, you're almost there." Her mentor muttered while tapping her manicured nail on her clipboard.

"I….I can't I'm too tired. Keira help me!" Thalia said as her mentor finally noticed me.

"I got you Thalia!" I said as I knocked her to the floor.

"Couldn't you have saved me another way?" Thalia groaned.

"Sorry. Hey, do you want to get some lunch?" I said helping her to stand up.

"Sure" She said ignoring her furious mentor.

"Thalia won't be coming back." I said to her mentor as we left the room.

What was with these mentors? Surely not all of them were mean and cruel…

"So how did your ability training go?" Thalia asked as we sat down at a table.

"Yeah…..um, I finished early." I stammered not wanting to talk about it. Thalia stared at me knowing something was wrong.

"If you want, we can talk about it later." She said to which I nodded gratefully.

"So…..what do you want to order?" I said as I grabbed the menu, I was starving. I looked around and realised Pyro had been dismissed, I missed his company.

"I hate abilities training, it's so boring." Selene said as she sat down.

"Right….boring." I said quietly. If only it had been.

"So what's next after lunch?" Selene asked. I shrugged, what was next?


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: So once again this is Phoenix of black flames. I know I haven't updated for a while but this chapter is pretty long. Please review, I'd like to know if there is a preference for ships (either my own characters or Harry Potter). I'll look at suggestions but in the I will have the final decision, so please don't get upset. That's all, please enjoy!**

 **Chapter 9**

"My mentor is so cool! She even let me turn into my dragon form to test my limits. How about you guys?" Scarlet asked as she picked up her sandwich.

"It….makes me miss my family. My sisters and I would practice together." Lillie said.

"Well I am better at my ability now. It's nice to know that I will now be able to sleep at night." Azure shrugged her eyes watching Selene.

"I…...I don't think my mentor is safe." I said looking down. There was silence before Thalia started talking.

"I don't think mine is either, I was almost impaled by spikes." She said looking queasy.

"Well you should tell someone!" Scarlet said worried but I shook my head.

"My mentor is a shape shifter so he'll be really hard to find. I wouldn't be surprised if he dispatched my actual mentor." I said.

"I think that's it's good that you told us Keira. We can talk to Miss Lizel or your house leader later maybe. On a different note, what are we doing today?" Scarlet asked.  
"Well I think we are selecting our subjects. Do you guys know what you're doing?" Azure said.  
When we nodded Lillie smiled.  
"Hey, do you guys want to know something cool? My sister is going to be transferred to this school soon!" Lillie said looking happy at the news.  
"That's great, but why did she decide to come here? And when will she get here?" I said.

"Well, she was expelled and my mother thought it was best to come here. Don't worry, she's not dangerous. She's just a bit…..closed minded." Lillie explained.

"Okay...so anyway how do we get our timetable?" Selene asked.  
"I think they put them in a stack in our dormitories. We should probably head over there now." Azure replied as she stood up to leave.  
"Yeah, good idea." I said as I stood up. Brushing past people I hurried to the dormitories. Stepping out of the lift I picked up the timetables.

"I hope we're in the same classes." Thalia said quietly as she took hers.

"Hey, what are you doing touching mine?! Pass it over already!" Selene said annoyed but I noticed her hands were shaking. Was she afraid of something?

"Hey Thalia, do you have Mr Clemens for sword fighting?" Scarlet asked while peering over Thalia's shoulder to look at her timetable.

"Yep, I have it tomorrow. Cool we're in the same class!" Thalia said as she high fived Scarlet.

"Noooooo! They gave me my second preference not my first! My family's going to kill me. I wanted to do archery not gardening!" Selene wailed as she flopped onto her bed. It was the first time I really saw her upset, I guess she really wanted to do archery.

"Dammit, I'll probably be with Selene then. There goes any chance of having fun in gardening…" Scarlet muttered to herself annoyed.

"Oh, it looks like I'll be with you two then!" Lillie said happily as she pointed to the gardening section of her timetable.

Looking down at my own timetable I flipped it over in confusion.

"Why is this section highlighted in red?" I asked puzzled.

"Oh, mine has that too. It just means that sometimes you'll be pulled out of that class to do an extra lesson. At the bottom it should say what it is." Azure explained as she joined us. I scanned to the bottom and saw that I was scheduled to have a 'kitsune study lesson'. With the teacher being none other than the headmistress herself, Miss Lizel.

"Hey Keira, what subject do you have tomorrow?" Lillie asked.

"Oh, um…...dragon riding. I must have sword fighting next semester then." I said sad at the news. I wasn't looking forward to going into a class not knowing anyone.

"It won't be fun without you Keira…." Thalia said sadly.

"Don't worry, next semester maybe we can practice together in the evenings or something, if we are allowed." Scarlet said to which made Thalia cheer up slightly.

"So….what do we need to bring for tomorrow? I have water sports so I suppose I don't have to particularly bring anything." Azure said.

"Hmm, well I guess we'll use the armour from familiar training. I don't think we need to bring anything else…" Scarlet said uncertainly.

"Only a textbook for me, but they have copies at the greenhouse anyway." Lillie said.

"Huh? Looks like I'll need fireproof gloves. Anyone have any on hand?" I said nervously. What if no one had any…

"Edan got you fire proof gloves as a birthday present remember?" Thalia giggled as I ran to my suitcase. And sure enough underneath all my clothes was a pair of black fireproof gloves.

"But how did Edan know? And how did you know to get me a book on wolves? I still haven't read it yet..." I said confused.

"I had a few dreams about here, guess it was my psychic ability kicking in. It was a lot easier to remember the dreams with the silver mirror Edan gave me. Unfortunately I lost it so it isn't much use now." Thalia explained to which I looked back at her in shock.

"Why didn't you tell me? That it so cool! What else did you dream about?" I questioned as I placed the gloves on my bed.

Thalia's face darkened and she turned away. "Just dark rooms and empty corridors. I don't want to visit those nightmares again."

"So what do you want to do now? I'm going to check if my sister has arrived yet." Lillie said as she rushed out of the room.

"Well, I guess we should say hello to Edan. We haven't really talked to him for a while and I want to see how he is doing." Thalia said while looking at me.

"Oh...I guess I'll catch up with you guys later then. I'll just hang around here." Scarlet said quietly as she walked away.

"Are you going to see your friends Selene?" I asked to which she shook her head.

"They're useless idiots, I don't need them. I'm going to see if I can change my gardening elective to swordfighting." She said as she promptly left.

"Alright let's go." I said to Thalia as we headed down the lift.

"Do you know where he is?" I asked.

"Hang on, I've been trying to work on telepathy. It's really hard and I'm not exactly sure how it works, I was bored so I asked when I was first with my house." She explained as she closed her eyes trying to concentrate.

"Hang on…..wait…..yes I think I did it! Edan said he'll meet us near the study rooms." Thalia said as she opened her eyes.

"Okay, cool. You'll have to teach me how to do that." I said excited. Telepathy sounded really useful. As we walked I thought back to my abilities training with my mentor. I really did need to tell Miss Lizel about him, but what could I say? I had no proof and it might just seem like I'm overreacting.

"Oh look, it's Edan!" Thalia said as she rushed over to him.

"Hey Keira, I haven't seen you for ages! I'm sorry about that, I've just been settling in. I met a werewolf pack and they said I could join them. So….um, do you want to meet them? Or we could do something else if you want." Edan said shifting his weight back and forth.

"Yeah, sure!" Thalia said and I nodded. While I didn't really like meeting a bunch of people at the same time, I wanted to see if the pack is friendly or not.

"Come on, we're in this room." Edan said rushing off. We arrived back at the stone dragons to which Edan pressed a silver one. As we stepped in the lift Edan faced us.

"I do have to warn you they are a little bit-" Edan was cut off as the doors opened.

"Yeah, that's what I told him- WAIT, GUYS WE HAVE COMPANY!" A voice yelled and Edan grinned.

"As I was saying they are a little bit intense." He explained as a barrage of people slammed into us.

"Hi how are you doing? My name's Alex and I-"

"Hmm, they don't look dangerous...Do you like running?"

"I like your hair can I braid it?"  
"Why do you smell funny?"

"Guys, this is why no one likes us. Don't scare the guests off before they can get to know us! Sorry about that, my name's Cara. We don't really have a hierarchy but I guess you can say I'm the leader." Cara smiled her pastel pink hair seeming familiar. The rest of the pack stepped back to give us some space. I peered closer trying to figure out who she reminded me of and gaped when I saw a scar healed across her right eye. Hmm pastel pink hair...

"Oh that's right! You were sitting with Edan before. Well, nice to meet you. I'm Keira and this is Thalia. We're Edan's foster siblings" I said gesturing to both of us.

"Cool, guess I better introduce all of us. This is Alex. They love ice cream and fluffy things. Don't try to take their fluffy toys without asking or you might lose a finger or two. They has been with us for a while and hasn't been able to control their shift yet, but they is getting there." Alex smiled a fluffy wolf toy in his...her hand?

"Why did you say they instead of he or she?" Thalia asked confused.

"Alex doesn't feel completely male or female so we say "they"." Cara explained as Alex hugged the toy to their chest, their wavy short hair falling face only to be impatiently pushed out of the way.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to offend Alex. We just have never heard of it before." Thalia quickly explained.

I nodded. "I guess my mum never felt the need to talk about at home…..and now she can't. My old mum that is, Thalia and I aren't blood related but her mum adopted me."

"Oh! Thalia your mum seems very kind hearted. This is Sabrina, we found her and Alex at an orphanage. Sabrina isn't a werewolf but she is welcome in the pack all the same, because she's part of the family now. Recently she has been practicing braiding hair, maybe when we have more time she could braid yours…?" Cara asked hesitantly.

"Sure, I'd love my hair to be braided! Perhaps after my first class tomorrow?" Thalia questioned. Cara nodded and Sabrina hugged Thalia. Her light brown hair was tied in a neat braid and her blue eyes were shining with excitement. Her yellow long sleeve shirt was almost blinding but I ignored it, I didn't want to be rude.

"Thanks!" She squealed happily.

"Oh, and this is Theron. He is the same age as me and you guys so he might be in some of your classes. He loves to run and has been waiting for someone to be able to keep up with him, you guys should race some time! I think he chose sword fighting and dragon riding, he's already proficient in archery." Cara said while a boy with long silver hair tied up in a ponytail stepped forward quietly. He didn't speak for a few minutes, he seemed to be assessing us.

"Do your best, I don't get out of bed for people who only put half an effort in. Also, I don't lose easily." He said simply before walking out of the room.

"I'd take that as a compliment. Theron obviously views you guys as worthy competitors. Anyway, so that's us. I don't know if there is any other werewolf packs here. If there is I'd love to meet them, I don't want to have to deal with petty rivalries and whatnot. You guys better head back, you don't want to be late for dinner." Cara said and I nodded.

"Alright, hope you see you again. Bye." I said as Thalia and I headed down the lift. I saw Edan wave as the doors closed.

"They were pretty cool." Thalia said and I grinned.

"Do you think one of us can beat Theron at running?" I asked wanting her opinion.

"Not me, I am not sure I can make the distance. But I have faith that you will. Surely since you have kitsune blood you'll be faster." She said but I still wasn't confident.

"Maybe, I haven't really tested how fast I can run. I didn't really know I was half kitsune. Relatives didn't really come over, they were still upset that mum married my father whoever he is. And mum was careful around me to act like a normal person, I just wish I knew earlier." I said sadly.

"Hey guys, we're back!" Thalia shouted as we arrived at our room. Everyone was already back and squished into a corner plants smothering them. Only their faces could be seen.

"Um...what are you guys doing?" I asked not sure I wanted to know the answer.

"Lillie, I don't like you and I _really_ don't like your family!" Selene whispered angrily.

"Oh, is Lillie's sister here?" Thalia inquired looking around.

"You could say that…" Scarlet muttered not looking happy.

"Guys I am so excited Ivy is finally here! Have you met her yet? I thought she entered the room..." Lillie said as she walked in.

"Look up." Azure directed. I yelped as I realised that Ivy was floating on the ceiling.

"Hello roommates, I am Ivy, Lillie's sister. I don't intend to stay here long but pleased to meet you all the same." She said her green hair in an elaborate braid, every strand perfect.

"Well I for one am not pleased to meet you! You burst in here choked us with plants, messed up our stuff and then proceeded to hang about on the ceiling!" Selene yelled furious now.

"I wasn't sure if you were dangerous or not, besides now we have lovely plant decorations. As for the ceiling, it's comfy up here. Also your stuff was boring so you can have it back now." Ivy smiled flopping our stuff back onto our beds.

"Sister we must be nice! I'm truly sorry everyone, Ivy is still adjusting to life here. Until a few months ago we used to live with other fae." Lillie explained as she dragged Ivy from the ceiling.

"Hey, that hurts! Anyway give me a tour already. I want to check the place out to see if there is anything we can use." Ivy said and Lillie reluctantly nodded.

"Alright I'll show you around. See you guys later!" Lillie said but her cheerful voice sounded forced.

"Are you going to remove theses plants? No? Okay then.." Scarlet sighed trying to get the leaves out of her hair.

"So Edan's werewolf pack is nice. Did you manage to change your subjects Selene?" Thalia asked after a moment.

"No! I am so dead when I get home…" Selene said her voice wobbly.

"Is it really that bad to do gardening instead of sword fighting?" Scarlet asked confused. She had chosen gardening and didn't see what was wrong with it.

"It's just….argh! You wouldn't understand okay!" Selene yelled tears pooling in her eyes.

"I'm going to dinner." She said before storming out. Scarlet followed shortly after.

"I guess it's just us three then. Want to head down for dinner?" Azure asked as she stepped towards the lift.

"Okay. Did you do anything while we were gone?" Thalia asked as we arrived for dinner.

"No, it was pretty boring until Ivy came." Azure shrugged as we sat at the table.

Selene and Scarlet were already there silently staring at the menus.

We quickly ordered and before long dinner was over. Lillie and Ivy had disappeared.

"Attention students. Tomorrow you will have one your first physical class elective, please make sure you are prepared. That is all, please don't stay up late." Miss Lizel said.

Everyone slowly moved to the dormitories. I moved over to Selene and tapped her shoulder.

"I know that you keep everyone at a distance and don't trust easily. Being mean is obviously your defence mechanism. But know that we're here for you, all of us." I said to which Selene looked away but she looked slightly happier.

"Huh. She didn't bite your head off, that is surprising. Anyway, are you ready for tomorrow?" Azure questioned as we arrived at our room. I smirked gloves in hand.

"Ready? I was born ready! Just kidding, I'm a bit nervous. I mean I don't even know if the dragon won't burn my face off." I said looking down at the gloves.

"You'll be fine. As a member of a draconian tribe I can safely say that if you don't do anything to provoke a dragon, and give it respect there is nothing to worry about. I will say that they strongly attach to one person so you can't exactly ride another person's dragon unless they give permission. You'll probably be partnered with a dragon tomorrow." Scarlet explained.

"Better get some sleep, we've got a big day tomorrow." Azure instructed turning out the lights. As I settled down to sleep something kept bugging me. It felt like something was missing….

Five hours later and I still couldn't sleep, I felt on edge as if something was about to happen.

"We need to act now."

"No! We need to wait until we can get allies and plan it properly!"

"Sorry but I'm not a patient person, I'm going to start phase one now."

Voices floated from outside the room and I sat up, confused. Who could be up at this hour? Trying not to make noise I quietly went down via the lift. I'd have to check if there was stairs next time, the lift was way too loud.

The doors opened to reveal Iris and Lillie huddled over stones and weapons.

Hearing the noise they turned sharply and sprung into action. Ivy picked up a dagger and threw it at my face, which I narrowly dodged, my tail appearing.

"What are you guys doing?!" I whispered not wanting to get them into trouble just yet, surely they had an explanation.

"Killing you so you can't warn anyone what we're doing." Ivy shrugged as if it was nothing.

"I don't even know what's going on!" I said panicking. I didn't have much battle experience and I wasn't sure if I could win against two of them.

"Ivy, could you take care of her? If we are going to start phase one we need her out of the way." Lillie said all business and none of the happy attitude she usually had.

Ivy nodded picking up a bow and a bunch of arrows. With a crackling sound Pyro appeared but not in the form he usually had. Instead of being a normal black wolf with fire, Pyro was bigger and had flames that looked like wings. Why had Pyro changed? And why didn't this happen when I sparred with Thalia before?

 _Pyro is in protect mode, only happens in emergencies._

Oh, so it only happens in life and death situations. I must be in trouble then.

"Oh, are you going to use your familiar? I don't have a familiar yet so you're at an advantage….but you have no battle experience so I have the upper hand there. Prepare to die." Ivy said twirling an arrow into the bow. There was a moment of tense silence before chaos began.

Ivy started firing arrows which Pyro disintegrated before they could hit me but I could see he was tiring. Adrenaline pumping through my body I flung myself at Ivy knocking her off her feet.

"Stop! I don't want to fight, but I will if push comes to shove." I said. Ivy sprung back up and pointed at my face.

"I won't let anything or anyone get in my way, sorry Keira." Ivy pulled back the bow but before she could shoot a sword was thrown between us, clattering onto the floor.

"Need some help Keira?" Selene asked her face calm but her eyes red.

"Normally I'm not that excited to see you, but right now I'm am so happy you're here." I said picking up the sword. It had a fox engraving.

"Wait...is this my sword?" I asked picking it up.

"Yes, Thalia told me to give it to you. She was having a nightmare which woke me up. She kept saying 'Give the sword in Keira's suitcase to her' and while I couldn't see the point here I am." Selene explained as she walked closer to Ivy.

"Don't move" Selene ordered and to my surprise Ivy obeyed.

"What? I'm from the psychic house I can command people with my voice, but it isn't very strong. Go get help Keira, I can't hold her for long" Selene said.

I nodded. Who should I get to help?

Running down the corridors I scanned for any teachers but unluckily for me there was none.

"Hey Keira, you shouldn't be up now. What's wrong?" I turned to see Ava behind me a cup of hot chocolate in her hand.

"Oh, Ava! I need your help, some of my roommates are trying to kill me." I said trying to speak as quickly as possible. I didn't know how long Selene could hold Ivy.

"Oh, sure. I've had some experience with troublemakers. Lead me to them." Ava declared and sighed in relief. Making sure Ava was right behind me I dashed back to Selene to see her and Thalia pinning down Ivy who was struggling to back free.

"Okay let's do this Laura." Ava said as she summoned her familiar. With a flash of light a cute Fennec Fox appeared who then immediately started to run circles around Ivy, Selene and Thalia.

"Step back girls." Ava said. Selene and Ava hastily moved off Ivy. By the time Ivy stood up she was already surrounded by a ring of fire.

"I'll take it from here Ava." Miss Lizel said. Ava nodded and dismissed her familiar.

"You girls should go back to sleep. Don't worry, Lillie is also with me." Miss Lizel said as she pulled Ivy to her feet and started walking.

Taking my sword that was left on the floor I took the lift back up to the dormitories.

"Wow, what a night. Are you okay Keira?" Thalia asked to which I shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I am looking forward to dragon riding tomorrow. Night." I said as I fell onto my bed.

"Wait...does that mean Azure and Scarlet were asleep this whole time? I guess they can sleep through anything." I said noticed them in their beds.

"Night." Selene said and then there was silence. I really needed to train more, it seems people have a habit of trying to kill me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Hello everyone, this is Phoenix of black flames. Thanks slytherpuffrules for your suggestion of the ship 'Thalia and Scarlet' I'll take this into consideration. I am excited for the upcoming chapters, dragons are always interesting to write about. Thanks to everyone reading this, feel free to review.**

 **Chapter 10:**

"Come on, get up you three! You're going to be late for classes." I opened to see Scarlet already dressed and pacing impatiently.

"Well I'm sorry if I actually helped Keira when she was about to die while you snored the night away!" Scarlet retorted grabbing her stuff then headed off to change.

"Keira is this true? Are you okay? Is Thalia okay?!" Scarlet panicked her eyes wide.

"Hey where's Lillie and her sister?" Azure asked confused holding a bag and a towel. She must have water sports today.

"Oh' they're gone since they tried to kill Keira and me when i tried to intervene. We're not sure what they were trying to do though." Thalia explained.

"If I was there I'd claw her face off." Scarlet growled her eyes narrowed. If she had a tail I bet it'd be lashing around right now.

"Guys, morning classes remember?" Azure rolled her eyes.

I quickly got changed and checked my timetable. My first class near the woods so I'll have to head there soon.

"I'm going to grab something for breakfast." I said before walking out.

"See you later!" Thalia shouted.

"Oh Keira, just letting you know that on days that classes are on food is in a buffet style. That way you can grab something then head to your classes. Here I'll just let everyone know." Ava said as she summoned Laura. Laura ran to the celing and started to rearrange the fire patterns. Before long it soon spelled:

 _On days with classes food will be served buffet style, feel free to come and go!_

I waved to Ava before I started speed walking to my class, I really didn't want to be late. The fresh air was nice as I stepped outside but the breeze made my hair go everywhere.

"Dragon riding class A please group here!" A short muscular female yelled. While sniggering everyone started to gather. Was this really our teacher?

"Yeah, yeah laugh all you want. I've heard it all before. But if you want to pass this class you'll need to listen to me, or you'll get your face burnt off….or worse." At her words everyone stopped talking shocked.

"That's better. My name is Miss Wilson. Now please get into pairs we don't have a lot of time today." She instructed us and I looked around hopelessly. Why did teachers always include group work?

"Hey Keira." I smiled as I saw Theron. Succes, I found someone I actually knew.

"Want to be partners?" I asked to which he stared blankly at me.

"You know...for this class." I said nervously, why was he looking at me weirdly?

"Oh...for class, right." Theron nodded awkwardly not looking at my eyes.

"What did you think I meant?" I questioned curious. Partners for what? Sparring? Running?

"Well wolves and werewolves tend to...pick partners. You know, for uh special relationships." Theron said kicking the ground at his feet.

"Okay….I don't understand. Anyway I look forward to working with you." I said.

"Got your partners? Alright, introduce yourselves to each other. When dragon riding it is always good to have someone watch your back but to do that you'll need to know each other fairly well. For this lesson it'll mainly be partner and team activities. I'll tell you when you'll need to bring your fireproof gloves, and some classes we'll be doing some theory. At the end of the semester the two dragon riding classes with compete against each other in target schooting and flying races. If you want to win, you will need to work together with your classmates. Yes?" She asked calmly her hands on her hips. We all hastily said yes after realising she was waiting for an answer.

"Continue introducing for the next five minutes then we'll do some warmups. And, go!" She pulled an hourglass out of her pocket which floated in the air with miny dragin wings.

"Do you want to take in turns asking questions?" Theron asked his hands in his pockets.

"Sure. So what else do you like to do besides running?" I took a seat on the ground thankful that it wasn't wet.

"Shifting into my wolf form. Playing the-never mind." Theron replied sitting down next to me.

"Playing the what?" I was curious to what he was about to say.

"The violin. Cara found one when we were living by ourselves. One of the strings is broken." He whispered embarassed.

"That is so cool! Okay ask me a question." I grinned. I haven't really heard a violin before because Thalia or mum doesn't play and neither did my mum.

"Are you part kitsune?" He asked simply and I froze.

"I….yes. My mum was a kitsune." I whispered my throat choking up. I cleared my throat then looked him in the eye.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry." He said quickly,

"I'm proud of being half kitsune. And I will find out what happened to my mum, whatever it takes." My voice grew stronger with every word and I felt fiery motivation fill my veins.

"When did you become a werewolf?" I asked. Theron shrugged.

"Werewolf blood is weird. It is stronger than a humans blood and sometimes skips generations. But lucky me I seem to have enough to be a werwolf. My dad was sick and couldn't look after himself and it was just us two. When he died I was alone until Cara found me. And that's how I joined the werewolf pack." Theron explained as he picked at the grass. I didn't know what to say so I just sat there quietly.

"And...time's up! Please form a circle." Miss Wilson said. Pulling myself to my feet I walked over. I was standing next to Theron and a girl I didn't know.

"As you look around the circle you are staring at your classmates, your team. You won't get along all the time but you'll pull through, pushing each other further higher than you're used to. Here in dragon riding class A you're going to be pushed out of your comfort zone and do things you've never done before. Let me know if you're struggling but don't take this class lightly. Now with that out of the way, who wants to complete an obstacle course?" No one moved, not sure what to do.

"You can go first then." Miss Wilson pointed at the girl next to me.

"Name?" Miss Wilson asked as the girl stepped forward.

"...My name's Courtney. I'm from the fire house." The girl said and I realised it was one of the people I completed the challenges at the start.

"Okay Courtney follow me." Miss Wilson before striding out in front, everyone else rushing to keep up with her. Before long we arrived at the start of the woods a blue flag placed in front.

"Here is the starting line. One by one you will complete the obstacle course. At the end there is a blue flag with a bucket. Inside the bucket there is a whistle. You're only allowed one and you can't get one for someone else, everyone will have to complete the obstacle course. Are we clear? Yes? Alright Courtney off you go. Don't worry there are safetly spells so if you are in danger you'll be taken out of the woods." Eyes looking around nervously Courtney took a step towards the flag.

"How will I find my way back?" She asked her voice quivering.

"Once you've picked up your whistle a path will open up to lead you back here, it's perfectly safe. Don't worry you'll be fine." Miss Wilson said her voice taking a softer tone.

Taking a breath Courtney walked into the woods.

"Alright, everyone else get into a line. I'll send you in one at a time after a few minutes. You can help each other if you are stuggling and do your best." Miss Wilson instructed us. There was a moment of hesitation as no one wanted to go next.

"Fine, I'll go." Theron said moving to the front of the line. I was surprised, I thought he'd be the type to linger near the back watching everyone else. With a small smile I moved behind him tapping him on the shoulder.

"I got your back." I said to which he nodded.

"Don't worry I'll wait for you there." He replied.

"Hang on, I'm definitely going to beat you there even if you do get a head start." I shot back at him to which he shrugged.

"If you say so." He said.

"I will!" I said annoyed now. I'll show him!

"Consider this part one of our race." He said a mischievous look in his eyes. I rolled my eyes.

"Now who's being competitive...See you at the finish line wolf boy." I said smirking.

"Theron you good to go? Alright, you can start now!" Miss Wilson said and Theron sped off no indecision in his steps.

I lightly swung my legs trying to warm them up before I started the obstacle course. Miss Wilson's flying hourglass was in the air once again the sand almost all the bottom.

"Keira you're next. And...go!" That was the last thing I heard before I entered the woods.

The air was still and deathly silent. Glowing lamps illuminated the path but everywhere else was dark. Twigs crunched beneath my feet and I felt by breathing quicken.

"Dammit, ow what did I just run into?!" I cursed as I fell winded. Pulling one of the lanterns closer I realised that I had run into a wall, a button at the top. Rocks littered the wall so I assumed they were footholds. Loosening my shoulders I grabbed onto the nearest one and started to climb. While I occasionally lost my balance it was nothing too difficult. Looking suspiciously at the button I pressed it and winced as light filled the forest.

"Congratulations you have completed the first part of the obstacle course. Climb over the other side of the wall to find the other section, shout if you're about to die or something. Good luck!" A bird, I think it was a falcon of some sorts cawed.

"How are you talking?!" I yelled surprised.

"If a bond is strong enough familiars can be taught languages, but it also depends on the animal. I am Miss Wilson's familiar." The bird ruffled its feather annoyed.

"Come on then." The bird said giving me a gentle nip before flying above me. Yep, that was definitely Miss Wilson's familiar. Looking down I slowly lowered myself to the closest foothold then eventually dropped down. Looking at the sight in front of me I groaned. What did this have to do with dragon riding?

The ground squelched beneath my feet as I moved closer. Theron and Courtney were sitting down drenched and shivering.

"Oh, you're here Keira! We need your help to cross. See those stepping stones? The only way to cross is if you move these planks of wood like a bridge between them. We already tried swimming and jumping from one to the next but it didn't work. I think that you need at least three people to cross." Courtney said as I glared at the stepping stones. Water surrounded them, which is probably why Courtney and Theron are wet.

"There is also a time limit. If you're not quick enough a wave knocks you off and carries you back to the start." Theron said and I looked away in frustration. The teachers here really liked to push us.

"I'll walk over first. Can someone help me carry this plank?" Courtney asked so I grabbed the other side.

"Three...two...one, throw it to the next stone!" I yelled as I threw it. There was a brief moment when I thought it wasn't going to make it but then it hit the stone with a bang.

"Alright let's hurry, I don't know how much time we have." Courtney as she crept across, swaying as she tried to keep her balance.

"Can you help me carry this one?" I asked Theron. As we carried it I felt my grip begin to slip, my hands going numb from the effort of carrying.

"Three..two one, and throw!" I instructed. The plank threw a graceful arc before splintering onto the rock.

"What are we supposed to do now?!" Courtney panicked.

"I….I don't know." I admitted as I stared at the broken pieces. Theron and I must have miscalculated our combined strength.

"Need some help?" A boy with tawny owl like wings asked.

"How can you help?" Theron asked bluntly his gaze wary.

"See these beauties? I'll fly you across." The boy smiled flapping his wings dramatically.

"The wave will just knock you back to the start." I said not convinced.

"You haven't even seen me fly yet." The boy pouted. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, let's try it!" Courtney said jumping up.

"How are you going to carry all of us?" Theron asked his arms folded.

"I'm a werebird so I can transform into this massive bird. My name is Callum by the way." Callum replied.

"But...birds aren't that big, Surely there's another way." I said confused. Callum grinned before feathers started to encase him, huge wings propelling him into the air. His hooked beak glinted in the light and his eyes carfeully scanned the floor for dangers. Seeming satisfied he landed on the ground looking expectantly at us.

"Okay….that is one massive bird, it's like one of those terrifying bird dinosaurs. Who wants to get on first?" Courtney asked glancing at Callum with fear.

"You and Courtney can get on first. I have an idea. I'll teleport to the other side as the wave is distracted by you guys." I said.

"Not sure if it'll work but we can give it a try." Theron shrugged. He walked over to Callum and confidently swung his legs over so he was riding Callum like a horse. It was quite comical actually, a tiny werewolf riding a huge bird. Courtney didn't move, her eyes were closed.

"You can do it Courtney." I whispered. With a grimance Courtney opened her eyes and quickly jumped onto Callum, probably trying not to think much about it. Callum screeched before launching into the air. He didn't seem daunted by the approaching wave as he flipped and tumbled through the air, to the annoyance of his riders. To my surprise they made it to the other side. Was this course designed so that some of the obstacles could only be completed with teamwork? Callum collapsed as his feathers disappeared, thankfully he was wearing clothes.

"I'm going to try and join you now." I yelled to the others. Callum gave a thumbs up in response. I flexed my hands anxiously, to be honest I didn't really know how to teleport on command. I just thought it would put less of a strain on Callum if I tried. Taking a depp breath I tried to imagine the feeling I had when I first teleported. True I wasn't controlling it that time, but this time it would be different. I visualised standing over next to Callum and the others, my body becoming tense and alert.

"I hope this works." I muttered as I sprinted towards the water and jumped. I braced myself expecting to land in the water but instead my surroundings blurred and I yelped as I sword slashed towards my face.

"Keira! What are you doing here?" A hand helped me up. I winced, my landing needed work. A helmet was taken off and I grinned when I saw Thalia's face.

"As it turns out, I need to practice teleporting." I said sheepishly. As I stood up I froze noticing everyone was staring at me.

"Alright, what's going on here?" I turned to see a tall man holding a sword. He seemed relaxed, even swinging around the sword as he walked.

"I'm...I'm sorry. I was at dragon riding class and I accidentally teleported here." I said embarrassed. He grinned, and didn't seem particularly upset.

"That's fine, mistakes happen all the time. I'm Mr Clemens by the way. Luckily you're not far from the forest. I'll send my familiar to explain what happened. Good luck in your classes." He said and I smiled weakly in response. Thalia and Scarlet were lucky, it seems Mr Clemens was nice. I hope I get him as a teacher next semester.

"Hey Keira I heard what happened. I hope you're alright. Catch up later, yeah?" Scarlet shouted from across the room. She must have been practicing and not noticed the commotion.

"Yeah, sure." I mumbled, I just really wanted to get back to my dragon riding class.

Clicking his fingers Mr Clemens summoned his familiar, a fluffy snowy owl. His owl looked around as if assessing the situation before flying away. It hopped onto the closest tree, turning back to look at me.

"Follow Snowpuff, he'll lead the way." Mr Clemens said and one of his students snickered.

"What, you criticising Snowpuff's name? I think it suits him thank you very much." Mr Clemens said casually staring straight at the student. The student looked down, unnerved.

"Thanks Mr Clemens." I said to which he nodded. Taking a deep breath I followed Snowpuff into the forest. Running to keep up I eventually stumbled across my class.

"Decided to join us Keira? What, you didn't want to join in the class activities?" Miss Wilson snapped, she didn't look happy.

"It's not her fault she-" Theron tried to explain but was cut off.

"I don't want to hear excuses." Miss Wilson said in a crisp voice. Snowpuff silently flew onto Miss Wilson's shoulder and seemed to have somehow explained what had happened because Miss Wilson was nodded.

"My apologies Keira, I came to the wrong conclusion. There was already two students who snuck off so I assumed you did the same." I smiled shakily, glad I wasn't in trouble.

"Alright, the lesson is now over. Next lesson we will begin to learn about the actual dragons so you can start your training soon. Good work today." Miss Wilson said. After a brief pause everyone started to walk back to school, we have to prepare for the next lesson. Was I ready to meet with the Headmistress Miss Lizel for a lesson kitsune history? Definitely not.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Hello everyone, once again this is Phoenix of black flames. It has been a while since I have updated but I have now finished this chapter. Thanks slytherpuffrules for your ongoing support, if I could give you a medal I would. In terms of the story, I am excited for upcoming events and character developments. Feel free to review!**

 **Chapter 11:**

"How was your class Keira?" On the way back the dormitories to get my books I ran into Selene. Instead pointing out how messy my clothes looked from my crash landing she just quietly walked beside me. She looked troubled, not her usual arrogant self.

"Oh, uh it was okay. I accidentally transported myself into Thalia and Scarlet's sword fighting class." I said nervously not sure why she was talking to me.

"That's unfortunate. You should ask your mentor to help you with that. Oh wait….never mind. Ask Miss Lizel, she might give some advice." Selene said remembering how my mentor was decidedly not safe.

"Yeah, thanks...How was your first lesson?" I asked then immediately regretted it. Selene was really against doing gardening so it probably wasn't a fun lesson for her.

"It was...fun actually." Selene said then her eyes widened as she realised what she said.

"Wait, no! It was terrible. Terrible terrible terrible." She said and I wondered why she was so ashamed of liking gardening.

"It's fine. I'm not judging you for liking gardening." I said quickly trying to reassure her.

"Is Scarlet in your class?" I asked. Selene shook her head.

"She's got it next semester." She explained and I groaned.

"Of course, I saw her not long ago at sword fighting. Anyway, I better go. I don't think Miss Lizel will be pleased if I'm late." I said as I rushed off. I turned back to wave goodbye and was surprised when Selene hesitantly waved back.

I checked my timetable trying to find what room I was in. I soon arrived at a door with a bunch of pictures inscribed at the top. I peered closer, they seemed very old and seemed to be a code for something.

"They're hieroglyphics, Egyptian scripts. You could say my family has deep roots in Egypt. It basically means 'kings of old'." I turned to see Miss Lizel standing behind me.

"Sorry...am I late?" I said nervously.

"No, I just realised I didn't explain how to get inside. You need to press the hieroglyphics in order to spell 'gold' like so." Miss Lizel explained as she pressed them. I nodded, trying to remember the exact order.

"So, let's begin the session then. Please come inside." I followed Miss Lizel into her office. It did remind me of Egypt with tiny cat statues and beige walls.

"How are you finding school Keira?" Miss Lizel asked as she settled down into a chair.

"Yeah, it's fine. I...had a bit of trouble with my mentor though." I said nervously. I wasn't sure if she would believe that my mentor was evil.

"Hmm, alright I'll check that out. Thank you for telling me, here at Hybrids of Magic we strive to create a safe place for all students. Let me know if anything else comes up." I nodded and relaxed a bit.

"So first thing is first. What do you know about kitsunes?" Miss Lizel questioned as she started to grab some books.

"Not much honestly. My mum didn't really talk about her family, she really didn't mention it ever since my dad left. She didn't like dogs much, and used to avoid any houses with them when we went for walks. Some nights I'd have a sleepover at Thalia's house while she went and visited somewhere, she never told me where though." I said fiddling with my hands. It had just hit me how uneducated I really was when it came to my kitsune heritage. If my mum wasn't taken then would be have been able to teach me?

"Okay, then we'll start right from the start. Kitsunes have been seen as spirits or shapeshifters, but they are rather different. They have been known to be good, but also more malicious. It is up to the kitsune's temperament. While they can look human, their abilities are not so. You most likely have superior sense including sight and hearing, and will eventually be able to shift into a more fox-like form. Though it depends which magic is stronger in you, your mother's or your father's. Any questions so far?" Miss Lizel said and I blinked slowly.

"Well...it's just a lot to take in. It's great that you can explain everything to me, but it also reminds me that I'm one of the only few left. That I have all these abilities and whatnot, but I have no one with common experiences. Like today I accidentally teleported into Thalia's sword fighting class, there's no one I know that can do that." I said hesitantly, it was hard to put it into words.

"I understand how you must feel, I myself am the result of a family curse. But don't feel like you are alone in this, your friends can help you. While they may seem like they have everything under control, they struggle just like everyone else. I would advise talking to Thalia, she has also been unaware of her abilities until now." Miss Lizel suggested and I nodded. I looked around the room, as I didn't properly look at it as I walked in. I was surprised to note that it was very plain, except for a large mirror on the wall. At least I think it's a mirror, it didn't seem right though. Instead of reflecting what was in front of it, it remained dark almost like the night sky.

"Oh, you like it?" Miss Lizel said as she realised what I was staring at. I jumped, forgetting she was in the room with me.

"It's a rather peculiar artifact. It lets you visit a particular time in history, but you have to answer a series of riddles first. You cannot affect anything when you visit, and visits to the future don't work. Luckily I am very knowledgeable in riddles." She smiled, as if laughing at a private joke.

"Is there anything in particular you want to know about kitsunes?" Miss Lizel asked and I paused. There was so much I didn't know, I wasn't sure where to start.

"Maybe...what to expect as I grow older? I'm not going to combust into flames or anything, right?" I asked to which Miss Lizel froze.

"I…..I don't think so. No, I'm sure you'll be fine. What house are you in again?" She questioned and I started to freak out.

"What do you mean 'you don't think so'? I'm in the fire house. What, am I supposed to keep a hose on me at all times now?!" I raised my voice. Miss Lizel raised her hands in an attempt to calm me down.

"The only reason you would set on fire is if you have a build up of emotions and magic. Much like your teleporting accident you had earlier. I would suggest using meditational practices if you feel like it is getting too much." I stared at her. Meditation, me? I was more likely to use the meditation mat for wrestling practice.

"I'll….try." I said weakly. How was I supposed to keep calm when people constantly annoyed me? I sighed, this was going to be difficult.

"Don't worry, it'll become easier with practice. And then you can learn to harness it, for defense of course. I hope I don't hear of students randomly being moved to another room by an unseen force, or their stuff being burnt." She said sternly and I grinned.

"I promise not to harm innocent students." I said. "If they're guilty however…." I mumbled a wicked gleam in my eyes.

"I think that's all we have time for today. Your next session will be next week. I look forward to seeing you then." Realising I was being dismissed I said an awkward "bye" before racing out of the room.

"Ugh, all of muscles are sore. Even the muscles I never knew I had." Thalia complained and I smiled.

"That just means that you're working hard. Did you enjoy it?" I asked. All students were allowed to break for lunch, food already been lined up in a buffet. I had been catching up with Thalia while waiting for the others.

"Oh, that reminds me. Can you come to my room later, I need to show you something. Remember the mirror I got for my birthday? Well I've been using it to decipher my dreams and thoughts, but something was weird when I looked this morning. Can you help me check it out?" Thalia questioned as she nibbled on a sandwich. I nodded.

"Sure. Want to go now? I have time before I go to non-magical sciences. Did you know that all cells come from existing cells? Cell division is so cool…" I said grinning when Thalia rolled her eyes.

"I do now apparently. Come on, let's go." She said as we put our plates away.

"I've told you once and I'll tell you again. Stop sending bats to check on me at school, honestly!" I stepped back as Selene stormed out of the room, a wriggling bat in hand.

"Well...that was weird. We should probably check on her later. Anyway, to the mirror!" Thalia said as me sped over to her suitcase.

"Okay so you'll need to hold my hand, so I can take you inside, otherwise only I can go inside. Ignore any weird mutterings I say." She instructed as I took hold of her hand. Thalia closed her eyes and quickly begun to speak a weird language, it was almost like she was speaking underwater, or through a brick wall. I tensed as the room began to fade away revealing a very green landscape. Yep, this was definitely Thalia's mindscape. Opening her eyes, Thalia let go of my hand and spinned around.

"Do you like it? If I concentrate I can reorder things around here. It's like my own universe. But the thing is I couldn't get rid of this black figure on the edge of my mindscape, it's the same figure I've seen in my dreams before. I think that the person is dangerous, like a vision from the future. You believe me, right?" She asked me suddenly looking less certain.

"Of course I do. Come on, let's have a look at that figure." I said to which Thalia nodded slowly.

"Alright, let g- Hang on, you look different." Thalia said turning around to look properly at me.

"Of course I do Thalia, we're in a dream landscape thingy." I replied amused. She shook her head.

"I don't know how to break this to you, but you're…..you're a guy." She looked away embarrassed. I stopped walking and properly tried to look at myself. I no longer looked feminine and for the first time, I actually felt comfortable in my own skin.

"You...you okay Keira?" Thalia asked not sure how I was feeling. I looked straight and her for a few seconds with no expression on my face. Then I started laughing.

"Wow, this makes so much more sense. Okay this is now awkward considering the fact that I'm in a dormitory with all girls and still am a girl outside of this place. You don't think it's...weird?" I questioned my hands in my pockets.

"Nope. You're still the same person you've always been, just now you know who you really are. What makes you well...you. Besides its the first time I've seen you wear clothes and not look disdainfully at them. Makes quite a change." She said as we continuing walking. I was lucky to have Thalia as my friend, well sister really.

Not looking where I'm going I almost fall off the edge until Thalia pulled me back.

"Your landscape is flat?" I asked confused.

"Sort of. If you walk off the edge you end up on the other side. Trust me, I found that out the hard way." She explained as I looked down at the clouds and seemingly endless space below the landscape. Well, that's slightly terrifying.

"Okay, we're here. Normally the person lurks at the back of the landscape like a total creepy dude. Doesn't really make a good impression." I blinked and tried to make the shady figure come into focus but it was no use. Even with my good vision I couldn't do it, maybe due to the fact that we were in Thalia's landscape. Things could only become clear if Thalia herself could understand them. Does that mean she knew about me before even I knew? Honestly, I wouldn't put it past her.

"Let me know if anything changes, and I'll try and see what I can do to help. Maybe you can contain the person somehow?" Thalia tilted her head then nodded.

"Okay, I'll try that then. I think we'd better go though or we'll be late. You don't want to miss your...cell thingy." She said closing her eyes once again.

"Cell division" I muttered as the room came into focus. I waved goodbye to Thalia before checking my timetable. I groaned as I realised the science labs were at the opposite ends of the school. The one thing I didn't like about science.

"Hey Keira, what do you have now?" I glanced up to see Scarlet. I hadn't seen her since this morning.

"Uh, science. You?"

"Theory of flight, sounds interesting. Might help me not face plant every time I land. Anyway, can I talk to you for a second?" Scarlet looked apprehensive, even angry almost.

"Yeah sure, what's up?"

"Well at the end of sword fighting class Thalia was putting her gear away and I followed her only to see some rude boys teasing her about how she was struggling to put the gear onto the top shelf. I think they were just jealous that she was better than them, even though they've had previous training. I'm just so mad, but I don't know what to do about it. Any ideas?" Scarlet looked pleadingly at me and I grinned but this was no friendly smile. This was a smile of a predator who was ready to take down its prey.

"I have a few." I said simply before scribbling it down on paper. Scarlet froze looking back and forth between me and the piece of paper.

"You...you'll think it'll work?" She asked hesitantly. I tapped the piece of paper.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing. They won't bother Thalia again. Don't worry they won't be harmed they'll just...be rather uncomfortable for a few days. No pain no gain right?" Scarlet laughed weakly.

"I didn't realise how cunning you were, you'd fit right in with my dragon tribe. They love intelligent people who know how to move all the chess pieces all the right ways." She shook her head before walking away.

"I'll talk to you more about it later." I called back to her before continuing on my way. I didn't randomly start fights but if I saw a reason to, I sure as anything finished them.

The science classroom was pretty ordinary except the tables had touch screens that could project steps in the air when completing experiments. Helpful for when paper is in danger of catching on fire.

"Now I'm sure all of you have had at least some basic scientific knowledge, after all you signed up for the advanced class. So we will begin today's lesson with….chemistry! Chemistry differs to magical potions as it relies on scientific knowledge on how atoms and elements interact with each other. But seeing as we are in a magic school this topic will get you the students to analyse the difference between the two and creating an idea for a potion that uses both information. Don't worry, it doesn't have to work it just has to have reasoning behind it. In can be as simple as you want it to be." My science teacher called Mr Neonie was a short old guy who constantly sniffled. I wasn't completely sure how his beard hadn't caught on fire or dipped into chemicals yet, it was so long. Must be magic.

"With that in mind please get into pairs, they will be your lab partner for today." He instructed and I sighed. This was going to be awkward, I always have trouble finding someone to work with. My eyes swept over the room until I found someone also by themselves.

"Hey, can I work with you please?" I asked as I tapped them on the shoulder. The girl laughed.

"Oh sorry, I already have a partner I'm just collecting equipment." She said as she bounced away her eyes staring at me with pity. I looked away, who needs partners anyway.

"Mr Neonie I'd like to work by myself." I told him as I walked up to his table. It has burn marks on some of the corners. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"You think you can do all the work by yourself?" He asked not sure if I was serious. I sighed.

"Yes, it's too distracting with other people. If my work isn't satisfactory you can put me with a group next lesson." I proposed to which he nodded.

"Alright." He said waving me away. I collected my equipment and headed back to my lab. According to the instructions we were supposed to identify what element the unknown substance was by testing its properties. It was kind of boring, but hopefully we could do chemical reactions next lesson.

"Results?" Mr Neonie asked as he walked around the room.

"I think it's Lithium sir." The girl from before called out. I snickered then went quiet as everyone stared at me.

"Do you...disagree Keira?" Mr Neonie said not sure if I was being serious. I waited a few seconds before speaking, aware of everyone's stares.

"Well, one of the properties that had to tested was its malleability, meaning how easy it is for the substance to change its shape basically. If it was Lithium then you'd expect it to be easy to cut, due to it being part of Group .1 However it wasn't and due to the other observations I made, my science headcanon is that it is in fact Iron." I said looking straight at Mr Neonie, ignoring the girl's gasp of indignation.

"...science headcanon?" Mr Neonie asked and I smiled.

"She means hypothesis sir. Obviously she is unaware of scientific terms" The girl said and I swung around to face her.

"You're about as smart as Barium, Cobalt and Nitrogen." I replied smirking. A boy from the back of the class started sniggering.

"What? What does she mean?" She asked the boy, annoyed.

"She said you were as smart as bacon." He said when he had finally calmed down. Now the class was impossible to calm down as they laughed.

"Okay, enough!" Mr Neonie yelled leaving everyone in shocked silence.

"Now, I'm sure this has been an entertaining lesson for you all but I expect you to be prepared for lots of hard work next lesson. Your homework is to pick an element and research about it, including who discovered it. Good work." He said as everyone started packing up. The girl rushed out of the classroom first, and I felt slightly guilty. But that guilt was gone when she knocked all my stuff to the floor. Big mistake.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Once again this is Phoenix of black flames. Apologies for the late update. I am the beta of slytherpuffrules' story** ** _Appearances can be deceiving_** **which I encourage you to check out. Also working on a collab with slytherpuffrules which has not been published yet though it will be called** _ **Ochiru tsukiakari: Falling moonlight**_ ** _._** **Please read and review, it encourages me a lot. Thanks slytherpuffrules.**

 **Chapter 12:**

I like the night, it's quiet and peaceful. But it is very annoying when you're trying to get to sleep and you can't. Sighing I climb out of bed and start pacing.

 _Keira okay?_ I looked down to see Pyro yawning and stretching out his body.

"Yeah I'm fine, just trying to get to sleep. Sorry did I wake you?" I said feeling guilty. I didn't want Pyro to be tired just because of me.

 _No. Heard strange talking._ Pyro pushed in front of me and walked into the other room where Azure slept.

"Pyro! Come back here." I whisper-yelled not wanting to be too loud. I raced after him but stopped when I saw Azure sitting upright on her bed. As I entered the room she turned, her eyes glowing. She stretched her hands towards me as I tried to back away. She was quickly than me though and held onto my arms. After a few seconds where I tried to break free she started to speak.

" _Fire of evil, fire of peril  
Will she lead or go feral?  
Caged by evil of dark magic  
A war with deaths deeply tragic  
The clock is ticking, use the wires  
The souls are fading, beware of liars"_

Satisfied she had done what she had needed to do she walked back to bed, her eyes returning to normal. Was this Azure's special ability? No wonder she didn't want anyone to know about it, it was very confronting and unnerving. Feeling my eyes begin to close I wander back to my bed, Pyro following me after checking I wasn't hurt.

"Keira if I'm late for breakfast and I'm ready, then you are _definitely_ late." I woke to Selene almost walking out of the door.

"Oh, thanks. Can you save some toast for me? I had a rough night." I said while tumbling out of bed. Selene didn't reply until the door almost closed.

"I'm just putting butter on it, nothing fancy." She said as she disappeared. Huh, I guess Selene can be nice. I glanced at my wardrobe.

"Black skull jacket or black wolf jacket?" I questioned myself, holding them both.

 _Wolf is best_.

"Of course you would say that Pyro." I replied as I zipped it up. I was ready for the day.

As I walked to breakfast I noticed people giving me odd looks. It couldn't be because of my clothes because I normally wore black. So what was it?

"She's honestly such a know it all, I bet she doesn't have any friends."

"No she does, that weird black haired chick that does sword fighting. Figures, the weak tend to group together."

I growled as I heard the voices of a group huddled together. They must be spreading rumors, working together with the people who teased Thalia. Despicable.

"Excuse me, but can you quieten down please? I am trying to eat breakfast without you idiots ruining it." Selene said casually. I noticed an extra plate with toast next to her. Nice.

"Thalia is with Scarlet, she got sick through the night so Scarlet took her to the nurse. I have no idea where Azure is though" Selene explained as she noticed me looking for them. I was wondering why Thalia didn't wake me. As for Azure, hopefully she is okay after last night. I don't know what happened but hopefully it didn't cause her any nasty side affects or something.

"What did you say to me?" The girl walked over to her table. I really didn't need drama this early in the morning.

"I said you're interrupting my breakfast." Selene said looking bored. The girl spluttered and straightened to her full height.

"I am Alexandria of the Thistle blood clan and I will not be ignored!" She said getting right up into Selene's face. Selene's expression did not change but her eyes turned red.

"I am Selene of the Bats of Belfry clan, descendant of Dracula. I therefore outrank you and order you to sit down." She said her hand reaching for her belt.

"You have no authority here." Alexandria said stubbornly and Selene's eyes flashed. Before I realised what was happening she took out some small handheld knives and held them under Alexandria's throat.

"Vampires heal quickly you know." Alexandria said panicking and I mentally face palmed. Not what to say when your opponent holds the advantage.

"I know." Selene whispered as she stood up and sat back down, not letting go of her knives.

"Sorry about that, happens all the time at home." She said looking sheepish. I shrugged.

"It's okay, I understand how you feel. Sometimes the only time people will listen is if you show them that you won't take their hits lying down." I said simply. I still had to get revenge for Thalia, this had to stop.

"Want to help me with something?" I asked trying to look as innocent as possible. Selene's eyes narrowed.

"You look like a wolf just before it lunges for the killing blow. I'm interested." I leaned in and explained the plan to which Selene agreed with. Guess there is something we can agree on, and work together to do.

"I'll meet you later to execute the plan. Scarlet is helping." I said. Selene stiffened when Scarlet was mentioned but she didn't back out. She half waved as she left the table, baring her teeth at Alexandria who flinched. I shook my head, Alexandria and her group were going to be trouble. I didn't want to cause a full on fight, but I did want to show them that their attitude with us was not appreciated.

I checked the time, I had a few minutes to spare before I had to go to class. Enough time to check if Thalia is okay.

"You should come and visit my tribe in the holidays. You'll love the younger of us Draconians, when they dragon shift they look so cute. They are very playful though, so don't take any valuables. They'll steal it and call it their treasure, they've been too influenced by the storybook dragons. Oh, and-" Scarlet stopped talking when I entered the room looking embarrassed. Thalia was sitting upright on one of the beds, Scarlet sitting cross legged on the bed beside her.

"Hey Keira! Don't worry I'm fine." Thalia said when she saw me. I gave her a pointed look.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you liked to visit the nurse for fun." I said sarcastically.

"Okay yeah, I wasn't the best last night. I felt really cold and started shivering. Then I looked to my hands, and they had these weird spiral patterns. I wasn't particularly worried and I figured I'd ask what they were in the morning. My usual procrastination. I woke up early and the spirals had disappeared, so I thought it was just a really weird dream. No one was up yet so I started to get ready. When I went to walk out of the door the spirals reappeared and I fell. I couldn't move and I was close to panicking. I was lucky Scarlet is such a light sleeper she heard me and took me to the nurse while you were sleeping." Thalia explained, the words coming out of her in a rush. I didn't know what to say to comfort her so I tried to give her a light hug.

"I'm glad you're okay, I was worried when I didn't see you this morning." I said.

"Oh, and you missed Selene totally telling off this girl. Her name is Alexandria and she is in my science class. She's being causing trouble, Selene got really annoyed at her." I explained and Thalia sniggered.

"They're just lucky you haven't fought back yet, I still have nightmares of the last time you set a bully straight." Thalia shuddered and Scarlet looked questionably at me.

"What did you do?" She asked, looking afraid of the answer. I shrugged and tried to look casual.

"This was before I discovered any of my abilities so I did the old fashioned punch up. Don't worry it wasn't that bad, Thalia likes to exaggerate." I said and Thalia snorted in response.

"Keira they couldn't walk for a few weeks!" She said throwing her hands in the air.

"It's not my fault they walked right into my leg, flipping them onto the concrete. They should really watch where they are going, simple physics." I said as Scarlet laughed nervously.

"And here I was thinking you would do the plan half-heartedly…" She mumbled, low enough that Thalia didn't hear her.

"Anyway, I had better get going. Will I see you guys at lunch?" I asked to which they both nodded.

"Nothing gets in the way of a dragon hungry for lunch." Scarlet said seriously.

"Noted." I said as I headed to class. Part 1 of the plan was about to be set in motion. Now I just had to meet Selene as I got ready for my first class, familiar training. I went back to the dormitories and pulled some equipment from my backpack. Then I headed off to class, running so I could get there early.

When I arrived there was no one else there, just as I planned. I checked the lists on the walls and memorised which rooms Alexandria and her group were in. Luckily they were all put together, probably due to them being in the same house, with no one else with them. They are all in the Psychic house which is most likely how they met Thalia. I pulled the wire from my bag and entered the room. I had to set this up just right or it wouldn't work. I carefully measured the route they'd walk and adjusted the wire accordingly.

"You need my help yet?" I jumped as I turned to see Selene, a vial in her hand. Scarlet was just behind her, a flowing material in her hands.

"This is my grandfather's old dragon skin, he shed it last Winter. It isn't invisible but it is a very tough material so it will be able to hold them in place." She explained as she handed it over. I shook my head.

"You can set it up, you're the one who can fly after all." She grinned as she crouched gesturing for us to step back. She took her jacket off and I noticed that her T-shirt had slits in place for her wings to push through. She stretched before pushing back her shoulder blades, wings unfurling. They were very elegant with shades of grey and silver, and red highlights. She growled before pushing off from the ground and shooting upwards. She flipped before heading to the wire and locking the material in place. Free falling she fell back down, landing with a thump.

"Ouch, need to work on that landing. C'mon Selene you're up next." She gently nudged Selene who stiffened.

"Yes, I am well aware of that." She snapped as she pulled something from her pocket.

"I was wondering if you had one." I said as I looked closer. When I showed her the plan I included two, a Plan B in the event she didn't have it. She clicked the vial into the place then threw the object into the air where it then disappeared.

"Someone want to fill me in on what that thing is?" Scarlet asked stepping back slightly.

"It's a device my father made. In the past vampires used to have a ceremony where they'd collect blood in vials and then throw them. They'd then explode when they hit the ceiling showering the vampires with blood. Nowadays we don't do that anymore thankfully, but my father invented a device that could explode the vials when you desired, without having to put in the effort of throwing them and such. We use it as air fresheners, blood smells gross." She said looking bored, but pleased that Scarlet asked.

"So how are we going to activate it?" Scarlet asked confused.

"That's Keira's job. You'd better take a video so we can see the results of our work." She said and I smiled.

"Of course, okay everyone move out. They'll be arriving soon." I pushed them out of the door. I looked back before stepping outside myself.

"Welcome to Familiar training once again. The room lists are up, once inside instructions will be given to you." Ava said brightly. I waited until Alexandria and her group entered their room before entering my own. Taking a breath I imagined the room I was in seconds ago, I willed my body to go there. For a second nothing happened, then air rushed in my ears and I was standing in front of them.

"I hope you guys like ducks." I said before summoning Pyro to light the wire on fire. The fire travelled releasing the dragon skin on them. They yelled as they tried to break free but it was too late. The device was set off under the dragon skin where they were sure to be exposed to it. Finally taking it off the glared at me, furious. They looked the same but then their skin started to change. Feathers started to sprout, their mouths turning into beaks. Once the transformation was complete they looked ridiculous, giant ducks in school clothes.

"Don't worry it'll wear off after a few days." I said cheerfully before teleporting back to my own room.

I giggled as I recalled the look on their faces. I doubt they would try and mess with us now. I made sure not to hurt them, a little humiliation never killed anyone. My tail appeared, its markings changing. Instead of being predominantly red and orange with yellow swirls, it was now darker the red now a dark scarlet colour. What did this mean?

"Please follow me." An elegant cat walked into the room, their claws clicking onto the floor. My smile faded and I became nervous. I didn't want to get sent home for a stupid prank, I just wanted to have fun. When I didn't move the cat's tail twitched before moving up closer into my face.

"Miss Lizel is waiting and I don't have all day." They hissed their eyes glaring at me. This was Miss Lizel's familiar? I now really wished I had made a better impression. I said nothing while following the cat arriving at Miss Lizel's office. The cat looked back at me and sat staring intently at me. The doors opened behind them and Miss Lizel appeared, her eyes not as warm as usual.

"Come inside." She said holding the door open for me. I stepped into the room and looked down, the tension was getting to me but I had to hold myself together.

"Do you know why you were called here?" Miss Lizel asked as she sat down on a chair, after a few moments I sat on the one opposite her.

"I'm guessing it's not for small talk." I replied looking straight at her, a slight smile on my face. I had to act relaxed or she would sense my guilt. Mind games were very tiring.

"Right. So let's get to the point, you turned multiple students into ducks. Is this true?" She questioned and I hesitated. It would be no good to lie seeing as you probably already knew the truth but I didn't want to expelled.

"Yes I did, but I had to something. They were bullying Thalia!" I said indignantly.

"I understand your reasoning but next time tell a teacher, even me. I cannot let you go without punishment, therefore for the next two weeks you are to help Mr Clemens with sharpening the weaponry." She told me and I stared in confusion.

"But I am not doing sword fighting this semester." I said puzzled.

"Yes work with the dragons would be preferable but they have not arrived yet, at the end of each year they return back to their homeland before coming back here again. There is other work to do concerning other subjects but at least with weaponry it will be more suited for you due to your enhanced strength, and therefore less chance of unexpected teleportation due to excess stored energy. Besides, you might learn something for next semester. I expect you there after classes for an hour for the next two weeks. Is that clear?" She said and I gritted my teeth. Two weeks is too long a time to be sharpening and looking after weaponry, and it seems too hard a punishment for a harmless prank.

"That is an interesting tail." Miss Lizel remarked staring at it. I stayed silent, I didn't know why it changed colour and I didn't really feel like discussing it. Today had been a really long day, especially since Azure woke me up this morning.

"Oh, Miss Lizel do you know anything about prophecies?" I asked trying to sound casual. She sniffed while petting her cat.

"Riddles are much more interesting but yes I do. Why?" She said her foot gently on the floor.

"Uh, I was just curious." I stammered aware of her cat sheathing and unsheathing their claws. Miss Lizel smiled and leaned forward.

"I'm sometimes white but always wrong.  
I can break a heart and hurt the strong.  
I can build love and tear it down.  
I can make a smile but more often a frown.

What am I?" She whispered and I looked blankly back at her.

"I..I don't know." I said panicking. Was this a test?  
"A lie. Now Keira if something is worrying you then please tell me." She said leaning back into her chair. I couldn't speak for a few moment Miss Lizel seemed very scary, very much like a cat can turn around and strike without warning.

"What should I do if they decide to bully Thalia again?" I asked my voice flat, I wanted to see what she suggested.

"Why, tell a responsible adult and they'll sort it out." She said and I smirked.

"That's never worked before." I whispered my eyes cold. Miss Lizel said nothing before gesturing to the door.

"I think that's all for today. I will check to make sure you are going to help Mr Clemens but that is mainly it. I know it is hard Keira but trust that us teachers are here to support you. I will talk to the bullies, they are currently being treated at the hospital wing due to their condition." I nodded before walking out, my mind a mess.

I was glad that I no longer had to worry about the bullies, now I had time to think about that prophecy. What did it mean?


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Hello everyone, this is Phoenix of black flames. Apologies for not updating for a while, but here is the next chapter. Working on a drarry fic, will publish it when I can. Feel free to review.**

 **Chapter 13:**

"Now, the first thing we will be doing today is letting a dragon choose you. Then you can start bonding with them, for dragons do not obey those they do not trust. Space yourselves out and let a dragon come to you. No sudden movements, hold your hands out and gently stroke them with your gloves on just in case. Though they look scary they are affectionate." Miss Wilson said as the crashing of dragons ascending. They were not as big as I thought, bigger than a horse but smaller than an elephant. They didn't seem to be too young, but they hissed at each other in jest which an adult likely wouldn't. As they moved forward inspecting the students their scales shined in the sun, all of them varied in colour.

"I can't believe we're finally meeting the dragons." Theron whispered to and grinned. I hesitantly grinned back, the dragons were a bit intimidating and I was a bit nervous. It wasn't long before a blue dragon with pink undersides approached us.

"Hrrr" The dragon loomed closer, its head tilting to the side. Beside me Theron stiffened but slowly raised his hand out. The dragon walked closer before falling at his feet wagging its tail from side to side, like an overexcited dog.

"Huh. Well I did hope for a more impressive dragon but this one seems to like me. Well don't stand around here, go try and find your own!" Theron advised me and I realised he was right. I had to find a dragon willing to work with me, a dragon I could trust.

I wandered around dodging flying dragons and small sparks of fire. It was hard to see what dragon didn't have a partner already so I found myself away from the group sitting in the shadows of the trees. I sighed watching everyone else already bonding with their dragon. Maybe because I was part kitsune the dragons were repulsed by me. It would be just my luck.

"Hss-s-s" A quiet broken hiss seemed to come from something above me. Craning my head I shielded my eyes and looked up, my heart skipping a beat as a pair of brown eyes stared back at me. Almost slithering down the dragon approached me walking like a raptor with their front legs off the ground. They stepped into the sun and I could see them better as they yawned occasionally stretching their wings. Their body was dark grey with a lighter underside, their body striped in red and their tail decorated with spikes. Shaking slightly I stood up and reached out my hand. Their eyes narrowed but they didn't move not even to blink or breathe. Sensing no threat they relaxed and dipped their head, their scales were smooth and warm to touch.

"You're not so scary. Why aren't you with the others?" I said gently stroking them.

"I'm a runt, looked down upon because of my smaller size. They get picked while I am left in the shadows." The dragon hissed the words translating into my ears.

"You can talk?" I said my voice raising a pitch. Smoke poured out of the dragon's nostrils and their tail twitched.

"Yes young kitsune. Dragons are not brutes, we were born of the ancient magic and our kind understands languages long forgotten. I am speaking in my native language it is the magic that translates it for you. We just usually do not converse with others outside of our kind, too much blood has been shed when dragons try to integrate into society. Even the draconians are left outsiders though we visit them from time to time. Family is family after all no matter the so called "tainted blood" and the distance between us." The dragon growled their teeth flashing in the sun. Well now this was awkward, I had assumed the dragons were young due to the size but I forgot how slowly they grew. This one was probably older than my grandma at the very least.

"Would...would you please do me the honour of being my partner?" I stammered unsure if I was being rude. The dragon crouched and it's mouth moved into what seemed to be a smile.

"Well said but I have one request first. It has been so long since I've flown with a rider and I'd like to test your abilities first. While you may be the only partner presented to me that does not mean I'm desperate enough for a partner who cannot pull their weight. This time I'll do most of the work but I expect you to learn how to direct me and use your knowledge in tactics. Fair?" The other dragons' heads turned our way looking towards us. They sat as if waiting for the show to start. As if this happened every time.

"When was the last time you had a partner at this school?" I questioned.

"Once a long time ago. They had nerves of steel and were a delight to fly with. But then there was an accident and our time was cut short, and I swore never again to be that careless. To let just anyone ride me no matter how earnest they seem. You would be the first in a long time to approach me and clear my test. But do not worry no harm will come to you I have taken precautions and alerting the other dragons to catch you, should you fall. Do you still wish to take the challenge?" Their words seemed to hang in the air as the chatter stopped as other people seemed to sense something was going to happen. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Theron sitting with his dragon frantically shaking his head. Did he think I couldn't do it?

No matter it wasn't his choice to make. The only disadvantage by accepting his request was the chance of injury and then the fact I'd have to find another dragon, something I'd have to do if I refused anyway. What would Thalia say?

Me? Well I think you can do it. You're the one that climbed that tree because everyone else said you couldn't. I believe in you!

Wait what? Was that my imagination or did Thalia actually speak to me?

I've been working on my telepathy so that when I am mentioned I have the choice to reply. But I've put restrictions so it doesn't invade your privacy or anything. Anyway what are you waiting for? Show that dragon who's boss!

Grinning I stood in front of the dragon and looked directly into their eyes.

"I accept your challenge, as long as you agree to not cheat and for the test to not be overly difficult. I have not ridden a dragon before and I would like that to be taken into consideration." My voice was clear and the dragon seemed to nod.

"Yes that is fine. Now then climb on and we shall begin." I looked back at Theron and waved, he looked blankly back at me looking sick. I was just about to swing my leg over when I was taken off the dragon and place back on the ground.

"I did not say to mount your dragon Keira." I cringed as I heard the voice of Miss Wilson. She looked angry her mouth set in a thin line and expression stern. The dragon did not seem bothered as they did not move and instead just stared defiantly at her.

"I'm sorry I just really wanted this dragon as my partner but they wanted me to go through some tests first and they said I'd be safe and I thought it was alright." My words came out all in a rush as I hurried to explain myself. Miss Wilson groaned then glared at the dragon.

"This again? You know how much paperwork I had to do last time? I don't think she can handle it." Miss Wilson said firmly and I felt crushed. The dragon seemed confused as they peered closer as if looking beyond my outward appearance.

"She?" They whispered quietly and I blushed both with embarrassment and anxiety. That was a problem for another day. I tried to convey this through facial expressions and the message seemed to get through and they settled back down.

"I understand much through first impressions and their magic aura. Therefore I mean no...disrespect." Their eyes darted away at this point as if struggling to speak. Were dragons unable to lie? "But you are wrong for here lies potential for a great dragon flyer. H-..She just needs a push in the right direction. Much like how your first flying experience turned out." If they were able to I'm sure the dragon would have a very snarky expression right now. Miss Wilson spluttered before throwing her hands in the air.

"Fine. But if she fails she will be moved to another class, I will not deal with the repercussions." With that Miss Wilson walked away to talk with another student who was crying and yelling about how they "don't wanna ride that monstrosity".

I felt relief but then intense fear. What if I failed? I wasn't ready to give up on this class, I was going to stick at it until the end. I just needed to overcome this hurdle, well really this flight but anyway. It was up to me. And well I guess a snarky little outcast dragon to guide me. Yep the chances looked pretty….slim.

Holding on the dragon's neck I scrambled up and flipped my leg over. The dragon's scales were smooth but provided enough friction for me to grip onto.

"Here's a harness. Loop it on like so." Miss Wilson was back with a bulky harness. She put it on the dragon for me the dragon waiting patiently while she adjusted them. The reins felt heavy in my hands and I held them lightly not wanting to hurt the dragon.

"Do I get a saddle?" I asked realising that if not it was going to be painful sitting down tomorrow.

"No. I only had the harness due to a dragon I rode earlier when I was checking when these dragons would arrive, and the saddle was already equipped." Miss Wilson said looking directly at me her eyes saying is that a problem? I bit my tongue and nodded. Hopefully the pain would be worth it. Hurray for wearing multiple layers of clothing, I didn't need scratches as well.

"The reins are used to direct me, they do not hurt so hold them firmly. I'll start by lifting off and you'll guide me to do a lap around the school. I'll control the speed but make sure to instruct me. I would prefer to not run into another brick wall." The dragon explained their wings unfurling.

"Pardon the interruption but what is your name? I would be more comfortable as a partner if I could use your name." I asked nervous but also curious.

"I cannot give you my true name. My given name is Inayrth if you so wish to use it." Inayrth said and I nodded.

"Alright Inayrth it is. I'm ready when you are….but please start slowly." I said gripping the reins and crouching. I felt the muscles beneath me shift and Inayrth's wings spread their full length the red stripes more prominent in the sun. Inayrth begun to run their long legs making powerful strides that carried us until their wings pushed down and we were flying.

Unbalanced I didn't dare to look down as I held on tightly the wind rushing in my ears. It took a minute or so for Inayrth to get high enough to be steady without as many wing strokes.

"Well done you passed step one. So glad you didn't fall off that wouldn't be much fun. But that was only the beginning. Look up can you see where we are?" My classmates seemed so small down below and the school looked different as I could see the roof and small gargoyles at the top. I took a few deep breaths and steeled myself. I couldn't fail now. Looking around I shifted so I was sitting in a more stable position, I was almost about to fall off before. It seemed that there were a few trees that might cause some problems but if I timed the turns correctly then a lap shouldn't be too difficult. Well I say this but I'll probably be panicking when I actually have to do it.

Inayrth chuckled before increasing the speed and suddenly the turning point didn't seem so far away.

"Uh, right. Turn right!" I yelled pulling at the reins but Inayrth wouldn't move. It didn't seem like they were doing it on purpose so maybe I wasn't doing it right. Hoping my grip would hold I leaned to the right, Inayrth followed my lead as they tilted and dipped their right wing. Concentrating hard on this I forgot to look at where we were going. We were turning too sharply and about to crash into a tree branch so I quickly pulled the reins towards me directed up, Inayrth growling as they used their strength to quickly push upwards. A stray leaf or two caught in my hair but we didn't crash. I adjusted our flight path to fly straight and looked down to everyone else. Now the question was how where we going to land?

"Do I have to help you land?" I yelled over the wind. Inaryth's tail flicked and they said nothing. I guided them down towards the ground bracing myself for the impact.

"I got this." Inaryth stated as they pointed their wings slowing down until we thumped onto the ground. Not a graceful landing but I didn't fail.

Smiling I hugged their neck while they roared to the sky, I could feel vibrations from their neck.

"Well it seems you have some luck Miss Keira." Miss Wilson said as I dropped down sadly almost face planting. Much like your body feels weird going from a boat to land, it wasn't easy remembering how to walk while my muscles ached.

"Despite getting sidetracked by this, has everyone now got a partner?" Miss Wilson said as Theron helped me up. His face was hilarious it was like he was still replaying in his mind what he had just seen. I couldn't wait to tell Thalia and the others later. Some of my classmates come up to me and congratulated me saying how amazing was while others muttered about how much of a show off I was. I guess you can't please everyone.

"Please lead your dragons to where they'll be staying." Miss Wilson said while everyone stood up and followed her.

"Ha Theron got a weak pink lady dragon!" A guy snorted and Theron snarled. His dragon stepped forward their eyes flashing.

"I am Sareot, and I am experienced in defending my Thunder from people like you. My talons have felt the blood of battle and the adrenaline still runs through my veins. Dragons have no concept of gender despite the labels you put upon us. Do not judge based on appearances for you have no knowledge of their life experiences or culture. What is normal for the spider is chaos for the fly." Their tails whipped close to them but with no contact. The boy sniffed in shock before turning red and walking away.

We walked into the forest and stopped at a dome of light.

"In order to ensure the safety of the dragons only there are allowed to enter this area. I am allowed to enter as well as other teachers therefore I'll bring them out to you for lessons. The dragons are allowed to roam but understand when they need to be here for training. That is all, good work." Miss Wilson gave a small smile patting me on the shoulder before walking back to the school as the bell rung.

"Thank you for allowing me to ride you and be your partner." I said respectfully to Inayrth and they lowered their head. I gently patted them and they made a purring-like sound that almost made me giggle. I had no idea dragons could make that sound being the intimidating creatures that they are.

"Farewell, young Kitsune. Or should I say Kenta." Inayrth questioned their eyes changing colour to almost white before returning to normal.

"Wait what do you mean-" I started to ask but Inayrth had already passed through the barrier. Typical mysterious dragons. I shook my head before my eyes widened.

"Oh no I have to go to my detention with Mr Clemmens!" I shouted before running off leaving a confused Theron behind me. I felt bad for rushing off but I didn't want to make a bad impression. Mr Clemmens seemed nice and I didn't want him to be angry.

I was hesitant to use my teleportation ability again but I didn't want to be late. Running I focussed on the sword fighting area in my mind and pushed as if physically moving myself there. Nothing happened but then I felt a tingle and I felt myself move. Into a wall.

"Ow! Okay I am not trying that again." I said wincing. There didn't seem to be any blood but the impact would definitely leave a bruise. Students parted around me as I stumbled around disorientated.

"Hey Keira! Wow you don't look so good. Do you want me to come with you to the hospital wing?" Thalia asked concerned.

"No I'm fine. I'll talk to you later. Is the sword fighting area near here?" I said rubbing my head. Thalia paused as if waiting for me to collapse but realising that I was too stubborn to go to the hospital wing she nodded.

"Keep walking down this hallway and take the left door that leads outside. You would have passed it on the way here…" She trailed off and I shrugged.

"I passed a lot of things on the way here but apparently not a brick wall." I grinned waving before following her directions.

Finding what I hoped to be the correct door I opened it and waved to Mr Clemmens who had a dagger in his hand.

"I'm sorry I'm late Mr Clemmens!" I said out of breath. He twirled the dagger in his hand confused.

"I just had a class. Are you lost?" He said and I shook my head. I tried to even out my breathing before speaking.

"I've got detention with you for the next two weeks." I explained and his expression cleared.

"Oh that's right. The noble Keira who defended her friend from mean classmates. Quite liked the ducks by the way, not violent but enough for them to get the message. I'm sorry I couldn't help Thalia I even had a discussion with the other teachers about what to do about bullies. They said it would die down eventually and because I'm relatively new I couldn't do much about it. So how about I make it up to you Keira? You interested in swords and the like?" He grinned gesturing to a table with swords of different sizes and well as smaller daggers and knives.

"Oh uh, that's really nice of you. You don't want me to clean weaponry?" I checked making sure he wasn't joking. He put his hand on his face in a thinking gesture before looking at me.

"Well it can be arranged if you love cleaning…" He stopped and then laughed good naturedly as I groaned.

"Alright then cool weapon practice it is! Any particular preference? We usually do sword fighting in year one but I can give you a few points on daggers if you'd prefer that." He said and I smiled. I didn't want to seem too eager as he might change his mind but inside I was jumping up and down in excitement. Walking over to the table I picked up a plain sword and swung it around a few times.

"I received a sword for my birthday around this length. Could we maybe work with this?" I asked handing it over to him. He flipped it over testing the weight, and checked the edge to see if it was sharp.

"Now that's what I call an interesting birthday present. Cool we'll do some work with a broadsword then. If another teacher of Miss Lizel asks I'll say that you're checking to see if the weapons are being cared for properly and don't provide any danger due to poor care. It's partly true anyway. Stay there and I'll get another one so I can help you." He said handing the sword back to me while jogging over to the pile of swords. He picked up a few before putting them back unsatisfied. He eventually settled on one that seemed similar to the one I was holding. Shaking it in victory he returned to me.

"Let's do this. I'll warn you now that training is tough. Look forward to sore muscles in the morning." He said and I sighed. With the dragon riding earlier this was going to put major strain on my body.

"Maybe..we could go easier today? I just rode a dragon and while I do have some endurance I don't think I'll be able to get up tomorrow if we do any high intensity stuff." I explained and he laughed.

"Full of surprises, aren't you Keira? Dragon riding indeed. Okay we won't use the swords today I'll just help you with footwork and where your balance should be." He said and I relaxed as he took the sword away. I was disappointed that I wouldn't be using a sword today but it was probably for the best. I didn't want to go beyond my limits whatever they might be.

"So you bend your legs like this and.." Mr Clemmens said and I copied him. The session went by quickly. While I didn't have the fast precise movement Mr Clemmens did I no longer fell over or stumbled while changing direction quickly. Useful in a fight I suppose.

"Thanks Mr Clemmens." I said waving. He waved back with a sword but then put it down and waved again grinning sheepishly.

Walking back to the dormitories I basically collapsed onto my bed exhausted. Pyro appeared snuggling next to me as I stroked his black fur. I sighed before getting up and changing my clothes.

"Hey Pyro wake me up when it's dinner okay?" I said before jumping into bed. Probably not the best to go to sleep now but I could barely keep my eyes open.

Okay Keira. Have good dreams. Pyro said licking my face before settling down next to me with one eye open.

Later on I wished I had never gone to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Hey guys this is Phoenix of black flames...Apologies for not updating for a while, I have been writing the next pages for the fic though. The next chapter (not this one) is very long so look forward to that. Thanks for reading and feel free to review!**

 **Chapter 14:**

"Dear child you've found your way here hm?" A laugh echoed as I opened by eyes to a world of fog and distant light. The sky gleamed a dull silver and my body seemed to shimmer as if I no longer had a physical form. As if I had died and become a ghost. But that couldn't be true, I should be safe in my bed. With Pyro and my friends.

"All alone nowhere to turn, my my what a tragic sight." The voice whispered in my ear and I jumped backwards now afraid. My tail appeared though I couldn't seem to summon any fire. I could hear my heartbeat and breathing as I scanned the area for a figure. For anything. But there was nothing but fog and silence.

"Boo." I whirled around to see a face I never wanted to see again. I choked unable to move as the walked closer. My hands trembled but I tightened them into fists.

"I-I don't want to see you." I yelled my voice trembling. They stopped and tilted their head.

"Well that's no way to treat your mentor." They said their voice hardening. Summoning my courage I yelled as loud as I could while aiming a punch towards their face. On impact they cracked and shattered in glass pieces.

"Really this trick again?" I shouted wiping my face. There was no reply but I didn't expect one anyway. Not for a former mentor who delighted in tormenting me. The so called "Bob". A fake name to suit his fake personality.

"I am only here to make a proposal." He said quietly holding his hands up. "See I'm real. No glass this time. No tricks." I snorted but approached warily.

"What do you want?" I asked my voice tired folding my arms. He smirked moved his arms displacing the fog. A forest-like landscape appeared with streams of dark light and menacing plant life. It was now bright enough to see clearly but now I wished I had stayed in the dark. Bob's former dark brown eyes were now gold but instead of seeming composed or mystical they seemed eerie and lifeless. His mouth was stretched into a Cheshire-cat like grin though there was no humor in it, only sharp teeth. I shuddered and looked away.

"Dear Keira you are largely uneducated on the kitsune community and culture. All I wish to do is help you realise your potential. Join my family and you will have no need to bend to the wills of others. You will have freedom to change the world." He raised his arms to illustrate his point his gaze upwards before looking back to me. I said nothing, my words stuck in my throat. He began to hum quietly while waiting for an answer filling the silence. The noise seemed to get inside my head clouding my mind. I covered my ears and glared at him.

"I have no use for your family. I have a kitsune mother and a mother who took me in as her own. I have friends who accept me for who I am and I have no desire to leave that all behind." I shouted in anger. Bob said nothing but he was no longer smiling. He nodded as if talking to himself before walking closer to me.

"Friends huh? I'll just eliminate the obstacles. Then you might consider my offer." His voice was soft but I reeled from the impact of them. My heartbeat quickly and I started to panic.

"Don't you dare touch them!" I yelled pushing him away but once again he shattered into glass pieces.

"You said no tricks you liar! Come back here!" I screamed but I was once again alone. Water dripped onto the ground and I first thought it was raining but then I realised I was crying, tears running down my face. I lay down on the ground and stared at the sky. I couldn't accept his offer, his family were obviously not of a good nature. But my friends were innocent and didn't deserve to be hurt by him. I closed my eyes and hoped it was all a nightmare. When I opened them I was still there and I almost screamed in frustration. Getting up I started to run but I always seemed to arrive back at the same place, not that I could really tell. It all looked the same. I punched the nearest tree cursing as I got a splinter. Defeated I lay back down shut my eyes and covered my ears. This wasn't happening. It was just a nightmare.

* * *

"Hey Keira you missed dinner are you alright?" I opened my eyes squinting at the light to see Thalia, Scarlet and Selene looking down at me.

"Why are you on the floor?" Selene asked as I untangled myself by the bed sheets. I checked to see where Pyro was but he wasn't in the room.

"Wh-huh?" My mind still not awake I slowly stood up and fell from dizziness, Thalia catching me looking alarmed.

"Are you unwell? I knew I should have taken you to the hospital wing!" She said annoyed but giving me a hug all the same.

 _Keira okay? Sorry sorry sorry sorry I must have fallen asleep. Though I do not remember doing so…_

Pyro ran over to me frantically checking to see if I was okay. Leaning on Thalia I stood up and blinked slowly.

"I...I fell asleep that's all." I said knowing how weak it sounded. Everyone looked unconvinced and Selene raised her eyebrow.

"Look I may sleep like the dead but even I don't get up like that. Did someone drug you? What happened?" Selene demanded and I flinched at the questions but realised that she was just concerned and worried.

"N-no no one drugged me. I just had a nightmare. Honestly guys it's fine." I smiled but no one smiled back. Glancing at each other the three of them huddled together muttering about how I was "pale and clammy" and "need 500 bars of chocolate" and let's not forget "trying to fool us but we know better" and I shook my head smiling for real this time. But then my smile faded as I realised that they were all in danger, and because of me. I rubbed my head as I felt a headache coming on and winced.

"Ow!" I said on reflex shaking my head. Looking closer I realised I had a splinter, on the same hand I punched a tree in the dream.

"Start step one guys." I heard someone whisper, I think it was Thalia before they picked me up and started carrying me out of the dormitory.

"Hey wait I can walk!" I shouted but they didn't listen. Pyro didn't stop them but watched us go his tail lying flat on the floor and eyes sad.

"I can…" I started to talk but I started to lose consciousness my eyes closing.

"What's wrong with her?"  
"She was fine when she was going to see Mr Clemmens.."

"She's so stubborn! Should have let us know she wasn't feeling well.."

"Is she poisoned?"  
"Why has her tail appeared? Does she think there's a threat?"

"Shh girls Keira needs to rest."

The voices quietened down and I think they left, probably forced out against their will. I tried to keep awake no longer wanting to dream but I couldn't hold out and the darkness consumed me.

 _Tap tap tap tap._

" _Don't cry I've got you Keira". Blurred images of a woman, I think my mum wrapping me in blankets._

" _Ma'am your husband has disappeared. We think he might have died."_

 _Tap tap tap tap._

 _My little fingers reaching for her but she is too far away from me consumed in her grief._

 _Tap tap tap tap._

 _I look below my bed to see candles beneath my bed._

" _Tap tap tap life blown out." A finger clamps over the candle blowing it out and encasing my room in darkness._

I wake up in a sweat hearing screaming. It is only until I take a breath that I realise it was me. The nurse comes running trying to comfort me but I can't hear her words. All I can hear is the _tap tap tap_ from my dream drowning out all else. I lie in my bed trembling but I assure the nurse that I am fine. I have to be, I can't break. She hands me a sleeping potion and fixes my blankets which had moved. I stare at the ceiling before once again closing my eyes and hoping that dreams wouldn't visit me. For all I have now are nightmares.

* * *

The rest of the night was uneventful and I can almost believe that it was all a dream but I am still in the hospital bed, the forgotten splinter in my hand. Gritting my teeth I yank it out stemming the blood while I try and find a bandaid. Finding one in a drawer I put it on and take a deep breath. No one was going to be harmed on my watch, I just had to protect them.

After confirming with the nurse that I could leave I head up to the dormitories and check on Pyro who didn't seem as energetic as usual and instead sat near the door only standing up when I arrived. Did he wait for me all night.

"It's fine Pyro it wasn't your fault you didn't wake me." I whispered while giving him a hug. He whimpered and laid his head on me.

 _I failed. I failed Keira. A man came into the room and when I tried to stop him he gave me a stick thingy that made me feel sleepy._

If wolves could cry I'm sure Pyro would be right now. How dare someone tranquilize him! Poor Pyro, I also failed him by leaving him alone while I was asleep.

"Who came into the room?" I asked softly as to not sound angry. Pyro was already guilty enough as is.

 _A man with golden eyes and a weird smile. He smelled similar to you but not as nice. He did some weird magic on you and then you started muttering in your sleep. That's all I remember._

Pyro's ears drooped and his eyes faded instead of their usual vibrant colour. How could Bob torment people and familiars alike like this? All for what, so I could join his club or whatever?! This was getting out of hand. I could tell a teacher but I don't know if they would believe me or if Bob wouldn't just hurt my friends as revenge. I paced the room feeling anxious. I sighed realising I had a full day of classes as well as this to worry about. Giving Pyro a quick pat I left to head off to the science labs.

"Now every living thing has DNA, it is like a blueprint and holds the genetic material. Today will be a practical session where you'll be observing your own DNA and how it may be similar to others in the room. First you'll simply isolate a strand of DNA to see its structure and you'll be able to take it home with you in a bottle. Then using 'Gel electrophoresis' you'll be able to separate the DNA into bands according to size. Be careful as this is delicate work as you will need to put your DNA into small gel holes"

Equipment was set out as everyone got to work. The first prac was fairly simple but a bit gross as DNA was collected from our cheek cells. One girl accidentally missed the test tube and spat onto the floor. There was a brief ten minutes we had to wait for the test tubes to be submerged in water but then came the exciting part. Alcohol was added so that the DNA separated from everything else so now we could finally see it. Holding it into the light I looked closely and frowned.

"Um excuse me Mr Neonie I don't think I have any DNA in here. There's just this weird folded substance." I said worried that I had done it wrong. Mr Neonie came over and had a close look. He blinked in surprise and put his glasses on before looking once again.

"I thought I had seen it wrong but it seems you have some very peculiar DNA. Instead of the normal twisted double helix, you have a folded double strand of DNA. May I ask what your parents are?" He asked still holding the DNA.

"Uh. My mum was-is a kitsune and my dad a vampire though I don't really know much about him." I explained and he nodded.

"Practically unheard of due to kitsunes mainly keeping to themselves. I wonder if it's due to the difference in magic between them and to compensate your DNA is trying to store everything. As you grow older some genes may become more active depending on what magic you use. That's my hypothesis anyway." He said handing it back. Looking around everyone was concentrating on their own DNA and didn't hear about my mutated DNA. That was a relief I didn't really want to be known as the freak with weird DNA or anything like that.

"Thanks for helping me." I said and he nodded his eyes far away.

"Interesting if she did that….no wait if that gene was activated…..possible chance.." He muttered to himself grabbing a stack of papers on his desk and starting to scribble stuff done. Great was I now a guinea pig?

"Alright class has everyone done that? Ask me for help if you need some assistance pouring it into a bottle." He said realising that the class was watching him bored.  
"Mr Neonie we already finished that. What's next?" A girl called out and Mr Neonie quickly put his papers down.

"Ah right. First we need to set up the equipment, plugging in the power source and such. You won't be able to see the results until tomorrow due to the time it takes to process. Follow me and watch how I set it up." Mr Neonie instructed grabbing a gel box. He plugged one of the box into the positive and the other the negative.

"Now we don't have the time to separate your DNA again so this is where magic comes in useful. I'll simply replicate your DNA from the experiment before so then you can start gently putting it in the holes over there." He said gesturing to the tiny rectangular holes. He started to go around to each student replicating their DNA and putting it into a pipette.

"Now this is where science and magic can help each other. Magic can't separate the bands of DNA due to the nature of it, and it struggles with identifying cells and such. However it can provide assistance if you need to look closely at something, or need help adjusting a microscope. Magic and science aren't polar opposites. These gel boxes are equipped to identify magic genes whereas normal science ones wouldn't be able to find anything." He said while replicating my DNA. I held the pipette and made sure my gel box was set up properly. Trying to keep my hand steady I started to apply drops in DNA into the holes but missed a few times. Looking up I could see other students getting frustrated as they missed the holes due to their hands unable to keep still.

"Everyone finished?" Mr Neonie asked and everyone answered "yes" though admittedly some had just given up.

"Cool. That's all for today, I'll send you the results to your dormitories. Don't worry it will be in a sealed envelope that only you can open so your roommates can't look at it." He said as everyone started to pack up.

"Thanks Mr Neonie." I said as I left the labs. Okay now I had to check on my friends.

"Hey guys are you alright?" I casually said while eating lunch. Selene shrugged with Scarlet nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine. I forgot to warm up so I tore one of my leg muscles in sword fighting. They said it'll heal in a few weeks, they don't want to use magic because muscle is hard to join. Don't worry, at least this way I have an excuse to not do exercise." Thalia said giggling but I could feel the start of a panic attack coming on.

"Wh-what?" I choked and looked around almost expecting Bob to be laughing at me at how helpless I was against him. He must have caused her to fall or something. A warning for what happens when I go against him. Well I'm still not going to give in. I'll just have to skip classes for a few days and instead just keep checking on my friends. I'm ahead on my classes and I'll explain to my teachers later. But the safety of my friends is more important than trivial experiments or whatnot. I'll make it up to Inayrth later, they'll understand. Hopefully.

"Keira? Helloooo?" Thalia waved a hand in front of my face and I realised that I had accidentally zoned out while thinking.

"Oh sorry. I was just thinking." I said and Selene crossed her arms in response studying me.

"What have you got next?" Scarlet asked and I hesitated. If I said dragon riding then they might meet me afterwards and realise I'm not there.

"Uh..I'm not sure. I'll have to check my timetable." I said not looking at them. They didn't seem convinced but they didn't press me any further.

The day went by quickly as I teleported between my different friends which took a lot of energy and concentration but it was worth it. I didn't see Bob which made me on edge because it probably meant he was planning something. By the end of the day I was exhausted but didn't let it show.

"Hey do you want to go for a walk around the school? I want to see if any plants I've been studying are planted outside in the gardens." Selene asked sitting on my bed. When I didn't reply she quickly stood up.  
"N-not that I'm enjoying gardening or anything! It's fine you're probably still tired anyway." She said leaving while I didn't move my body too tired. I started to close my eyes but then realised that Selene was going to walk around the school. Alone.

Despite the complaints of my muscles I quickly got up and ran after Selene.

"Selene! Wait up!" I yelled my vision going blurry. I shouldn't have gotten up so quickly. I quickly searched the hallways but I couldn't find her. Did Bob capture her?

"Selene! I'm sorry if I've upset you, just tell me where you are!" I yelled fear in my voice. Despite my efforts I started to cry as I sat defeated on the ground. This isn't working my friends had no protection against Bob. I had no choice but to join him.

"Oh Keira, did you decide to join me? Wait why are you crying? What's wrong?" Selene helped me stand up and I gently pushed her. I didn't want her to see me weak like this.

"It's fine." I mumbled but she shook her head.

"Okay this has gone on long enough. I'm going to fix this." Selene said holding my hand while taking me back the dormitories.

"Wait I need to check on Thalia and Scarlet!" I said trying to turn back but Selene didn't let go of my hand.

"They're fine, I told them to meet me back at the dormitories. Our main priority is helping you even if you think you're fine. Because that's what friends do." Selene said firmly. As we stepped out of the lift Thalia ran and gave me a hug. Scarlet joined in and then Selene hesitantly also did until it was just a big group hug.

"Keira we've been so worried about you. I know you think you have to bear it all by yourself but please tell us what's wrong." Thalia said and I almost starting crying again. Eventually we all pulled away while they gently sat me down on the bed.

"You remember Bob?" I said quietly while they all nodded. Selene's eyes flashed in anger.

"Unfortunately yes. What about him?" Scarlet asked flexing her hands.

"Well he visited me in one of my dreams. I'm not actually sure if it was a dream because if I got hurt there it affected me here in real life. Anyway he made an offer for me to join him. When I refused he...he said he would hurt you guys. I didn't want that to happen so I tried to watch out for you all but I failed you Thalia. I let him hurt you." I said my voice breaking but Thalia furiously shook her head.

"No Keira no! That wasn't your fault, it wasn't Bob who did it no matter what you think." She reassured me gently squeezing my hand.

"Wait so...so it was all a bluff?" I questioned feeling light headed.

"I think so. But we can remove whatever magic he put on you so he can't visit you anymore." Scarlet said and I smiled.

"You guys are the best." I said and they all smiled back.

"Yeah I know. I guess you all aren't so bad." Selene said trying to sound cool but after a few seconds she giggled.

"Keira you sit back and let us handle it. I've been reading some of the books in the library and Selene has been studying history of magic. Scarlet you probably know some stuff from the Draconian tribe right?" Thalia asked and Scarlet nodded. Feeling happier than I had in awhile I lay down while they all started discussing with each other.

"You think he used this?"  
"Wait no kitsune magic uses-"  
"Hey wait you guys she's part vampire. Probably affects her differently"

"Oh yeah. What about this?"  
"What? No way, use this"  
"Fine we'll just combine these reverse spells"

"Good idea."

After they apparently decided on what to do they started speaking another language, not sure what though. Symbols appeared above me in flashes of green, blue and red overpowering the black magic that had taken hold of me until only they remained in a swirl of light. Scarlet tapped me gently causing the magic dissipate and I realised that I felt free. The magic must of been slowly sapping away my energy forcing me to sleep and visit him. Clever, but not clever enough.

"Yes we did it!" Thalia yelled jumping up and down, Scarlet joining in. Selene rolled her eyes but helped me up and soon we were all jumping around in celebration.

"Okay so now that that's over anyone got any news to share?" Scarlet asked and I shrugged.

"Keira I think riding a dragon counts as news." Thalia said and I grinned.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that. Their name is Inayrth." I said and Scarlet squealed.

"Oh they're the best! They visit us sometimes and they're one of the best flyers. Bit hard to get along with sometimes but I think you two will work well together. I'll have to make sure to watch you at the dragon competition later on." She said and high fived me.

"Message for Selene of-" The bat was cut off as Selene grabbed it.

"Stop sending me messages! I know it's my birthday tomorrow and no I'm not coming home!" She yelled before sending the bat out through the window which had been left open. We all stared at her and then she groaned.

"Damn I didn't want you guys to know it's my birthday tomorrow.." She mumbled and Thalia gasped.

"What! Birthdays are awesome, we should celebrate it!" She said excited. Scarlet nodded in agreement.

"My birthday is never a time of celebration. It's always "Selene darling you need to do better" or more often "You're a disgrace! Already your birthday and you haven't improved from last year" and such." Selene said her voice even but her eyes full of pain. No one said anything until Thalia spoke up.

"Well that gives even more of a reason to make this birthday your best one yet!" She said and Scarlet squealed.

"How about a midnight feast kind of thing? We used to do that all the time at home." She suggested and I grinned.

"Selene it's decided you can't argue. And don't say you need your beauty sleep or anything, we all know vampires need very little sleep." I said pointedly and she sighed.

"Well...I guess." She relented while Thalia, Scarlet and I high fived.

"Better get an early night tonight. Tomorrow night is going to be awesome!" Scarlet said and we laughed.

Now that I didn't have Bob to worry about I could really enjoy school with my friends.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note: Hello readers of this fanfiction, Phoenix of black flames here. Here is another chapter. A very _long_ one, almost as long as the time between updates. I'm still working on this story and apologies for the slow updates. Hope you all enjoy!**

 **Chapter 15:**

I yawned as I got out of bed, smiling as I patted Pyro. He wagged his tail and seemed to be recovering from the last few days.

"Feeling better buddy?" I asked scratching behind their ears.

 _Yes thank you Keira. You are up early..?_

Realising that no one else was awake I quietly laughed to myself.

"I had a good sleep so that helped. Want to help me put up some decorations for Selene?" Pyro barked as a resounding yes but luckily no one woke up.

"Alright so what do you think Selene likes? We really don't know much about her do we.. Okay we'll go for some gothic styled stuff then." I decided heading out of the room and to the gardens. I wandered around for a bit until I found a gardener.

"Um excuse me. Could you help please?" I asked tapping them on the shoulder. They put down their shovel and nodded.

"Cool. I'm looking for some lanterns..and maybe some roses?" I told them and they smiled.

"No one e'er thinks flowers are cool. 'Right lets see…" They left and opened a shed. They then returned with black lanterns the glass around the candle in the middle bordered with gold arches. The top of the lantern was like a tower with silver rose outlines.

"Nobody use them anymore. Keep 'em." They said ignoring my protests and handing them over. I thanked them a million times feeling excited. They then grabbed some of the abundant roses and gave them to me while I struggled to carry everything. I was going to make sure Selene felt her birthday was something to look forward to rather than to dread.

Trying to be as quiet as I could I went back to the dormitories, almost bumping into Thalia. They moved to scream but I stopped them.

"Thalia it's me. Probably can't see me properly behind all these awesome lanterns but it's me." I whispered and she nodded.

"Those lanterns look awesome. Hey those roses will go nicely with the magic I've set up." She told me and I looked at her confused.

"Wait what magic?" I asked curious. She giggled and lead me to Selene's bed who was still sleeping, and for once looking relaxed and at peace.

"Thalia we should go before she wakes up." I said getting anxious but she said nothing, she just pointed to the ceiling. Above Selene was:

 _Scarlet, Thalia and Keira all wish you an awesome birthday!_

With a bunch of cute cartoon bats around it.

"Hey Thalia I thought we agreed on the group name." I jumped as I realised Scarlet had entered the room holding a vial of...something.

"What group name? We're not superheroes or anything.." I said and Scarlet laughed but stopped when Selene stirred.

"No but we've kind of made a name for ourselves what with us dealing with Thalia's bullies and such. Might be better if there's an actual name for them to call us. After much discussion Thalia and I decided on…...The Mythicools!" Scarlet said dramatically. I giggled quietly and shook my head.

"Wow guys. I'm not sure if Selene will agree though.." I said hesitantly. Thalia looked crushed but Scarlet put a hand on her shoulder.

"Aw it's fine. Selene may act tough but she'll love it I'm sure." She said confidently and I shrugged.

"Better continue with the preparations before she wakes up." I said and started to arrange the roses. Thalia was right they did fit in with the swirling magic above Selene's bed. Scarlet started to vigorously shake the vial and I stepped back.

"Hey Scarlet what's in there?" I asked a bit worried. Scarlet grinned but didn't answer as she continued shaking it. Finally she stopped satisfied.

"Inside is some crushed crystals from my home. I thought it would add a nice touch.." Suddenly Scarlet didn't seem so sure as she bit her lip looking worried.

"I mean we do it all the time at home but I mean things are different here and I don't want to cause trouble.." Scarlet looked down limply holding the vial. Thalia wordlessly took the vial and grinned.

"Are you kidding me? This is awesome! Don't worry Scarlet it'll add an awesome touch." Thalia reassured Scarlet and high fived her. Together they unscrewed the vial unleashing a barrage of sparkling crystal particles.

"What the-" We all turned to see Selene sitting up and looking around. There was a tense silence as she took in all the decorations before she spoke again.

"Which one of you organised this?" She asked her expression unreadable.

"I did." I said taking the blame even though we didn't really organise it, it just all worked together. Selene remained emotionless as she got out of bed, taking a second to stare at the ceiling. Walking over to me she paused before giving me a hug.

"Thanks." She whispered before heading to the shower. Shocked I stared back at the others who looked just as amazed.

"Uh...let's just never mention this again." Scarlet said quickly and we all nodded. Selene would probably be embarrassed if we mentioned it, and I didn't really know what it meant. Selene was a hard person to read, disguising her soft side in harsh words.

"Hey Thalia and I will head down to breakfast. We'll see you there." Scarlet said linking her arms with Thalia while heading off, Thalia giving an apologetic look as they left. Did they want me to talk to Selene? Crap this was going to be awkward.

"Oh you're still here." Selene said already changed. Instead of her normal simple blue jacket and jeans she was wearing a black dress with lace at the bottom. Her hair instead of hanging loose was tied up in a bun.

"Uh you look nice." I said and she smiled though it seemed forced.

"Hm I guess. It's a vampire tradition to wear this on birthdays. You'll probably see other vampires at the school wearing something similar on their birthdays. I find it a bit over the top, I don't particularly like old clothing like this because of all the layers and such. It's like I'm being weighed down. Anyway let's go to breakfast." She said while pinning back a loose strand of hair. With her hair so neat and her face so serious she looked like a warrior going into battle.

At breakfast Thalia and Scarlet were already there so we quickly joined them. Selene growled as she struggled to move the dress so she could actually sit.

"This is going to be a long day." She muttered and I almost giggled but I bit my tongue not wanting to make her angry. As I ordered my food I noticed Selene looking tense but I said nothing. If she wanted to talk about she would. I paused listening carefully. There was the normal chatter but there was also another noise. Wing flaps? I shrugged and moved to take another bite of my toast. I almost choked as a colony of bats flooded into the room.

They swirled around Selene screeching as they moved to pick her up. She struggled but was hindered in her movement due to the dress. Standing up my tail appeared as I rushed in to help. Scarlet opened her wings shielding Selene from majority of the bats. Taking a deep breath Thalia started to scream slowing the bats down. Gritting my teeth I jumped onto the table almost slipping on a plate before aiming at the bats and summoning fire from my tail. The bats shrieked as they tried to avoid the attacks before they gave up and left.

"Damn I got bat blood on my wings." Scarlet said wrinkled her nose as she checked her wings. I started to laugh.

"Wow Selene are you a bat summoner or something?" Thalia asked while sipping a glass of water. Selene shook her head.

"Nope just my parents saying happy birthday. They want to take me back home so I can primarily focus on my vampire studies, but I want to learn more about the world. Who cares about some old undead people I want to learn how humans survive, what different plants do and live a bit." Selene flopped back into her chair looking annoyed and I choked back a laugh.

"Selene how is your hair still looking immaculate? We look so dishevelled and you're just there looking amazing." I giggled looking at all of us.

"Is this a daily occurence?" Someone whispered.  
"Nah it's just The Mythicools." Someone replied. There was a collective "oh" and breakfast soon resumed.

"Scarlet did you tell everyone our name?" I questioned and she shrugged trying to look innocent will having a glass of water.

"Well I thought everyone was cool with it so….I kind of put a poster around our dormitories." She replied and Selene choked.

"Mythicools? Really?" She said putting her head in her hands. "Urgh I should have picked a cooler group to hang out with." She said but I could see she was smiling.

"That's the point Selene. We're the Mythi _cools_." Scarlet replied looking offended but then she grinned.

"Alright what do we have first lesson?" I said and Thalia gasped.

"Keira! How could you...it's the weekend. Don't get me thinking about school until Monday." She said and I blinked. The weekend already? The days have gone by so quickly.

"Cool that means we have the whole day to celebrate." I said and Selene looked terrified as to what the day would hold.

"Guys it's fine. You already decorated the room you don't need to do anything else." She protested but Scarlet shook her head.

"Finish breakfast and the real fun will start." She said firmly and Selene sighed.

"Fine but nothing too...extreme. Who knows what you guys think is fun." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"Extreme? No way this stuff is tame. Come on let's go." I said helping her to get up. It was hard as Selene almost kept tripping but we got there.

"Maybe Keira should just carry you around all day." Scarlet said laughing while I glared at her. Selene blushed putting her nose in the air.

"I can walk by myself thank you very much." She said haughtily not looking at me.

"So who wants to go first?" I said and Thalia put her hand up jumping.

"Me! I've got an awesome activity planned. You guys better be ready.." She said mischievously.

"So Selene do you like pandas?" Thalia asked looking very serious. Selene nodded.

"I have no problem with them and their fluffy fur is very...cute." She said and Thalia smiled.

"Good. If you said no then I would have pretended you said yes anyway. Alright follow me guys!" She said skipping along while we rushed to follow her. We ended up back at the dormitories and Selene crossed her arms.

"So what's the plan?" She questioned looking uncertain.

"We're going to have some fun with...this!" Thalia explained pulling out a silver mirror.

"Thalia you do realise I can't see my reflection. Besides what are we going to do with it?" Selene said looking confused.

"Ah but this isn't a normal mirror! You're all going to be transported into a mind landscape that I designed admittedly not for this occasion but I'm sure you'll love it all the same." She said and I smiled but then my smile froze. Crap was I going to be male in Thalia's mind landscape again?

"Uh...you guys go without me." I said my hands becoming sweaty as I became more anxious. Selene tilted her head puzzled and Scarlet frowned.

"Keira we're not leaving without you." She said and I sighed.

"I'd love to go but I've been there before and there's..a complication." I said weakly. Selene shrugged.

"Whatever it is you're coming." She said grabbing my hand.

"Cool. Alright let's go." Thalia said giving us all a hug so she was touching us all. Closing her eyes she concentrated and started speaking. Even though I heard it last time I couldn't make any sense of it so I gave up and waited as the room began to disappear and was replaced with green. A lot of green. Once the landscape seemed stable Thalia let go and spread her arms out wide.

"What do you think?" She asked smiling. Selene slowly nodded.

"There is a lot of green. But I like the details you put into it. Also the bunch of pandas is cute I have to admit." She declared.

"Selene your clothes changed." Scarlet pointed out and Selene smirked.

"Ha! Take that old vampire traditions. This place is pretty cool." Selene said walking around. We all followed her while I hung around the back trying to not be noticed. I checked my clothes. I was wearing a coat with a bunch of buckles and buttons. I smiled looking down to see that I was wearing combat boots with a bunch of decorative spikes. I should wear this in real life. I also checked and confirmed that I was male again.

"Pandas assemble!" Thalia called out. In response a group of pandas appeared and started to line up. Wait what do you call a group of pandas?  
"Hey Thalia what do you call a group of pandas?" I asked, curious.

"An e-"

"An embarrassment" Thalia was cut off as Selene butted in. Thalia glared at Selene who shrugged.

"Yes an embarrassment." Thalia confirmed annoyed. But then a panda came up to her and she became happy again.

"Okay so we're going to be playing hide and seek. Selene you have to find all of us or someone else can if you want…" Thalia trailed off but Selene started to crack her knuckled smirking.

"Oh? A hunting game awesome. The one thing attributed with vampires that I'm good at." She said and I edged away slightly.

"Wait..hunting?" I asked my mind instantly thinking of humans being hunted down and then slaughtered Selene standing over them smiling.

"Yeah I used to play it as a kid. Because vampires heal quickly we were told that one was to be the vampire the other the humans. The vampire had to hunt and stab each of the humans. Don't worry the knives were enchanted so that it was impossible to die from a wound." She explained and Thalia looked a bit scared.

"That's..interesting." She managed to say in response. Selene shrugged.

"Another way I was brainwashed from childhood I guess. Anyway I we doing this or not?" She looked around and no one moved.

"I'm not going to stab you I've just tap you when I find you." She said rolling her eyes and we all relaxed.

"Alright let's do this." I said and everyone nodded.

"Count to fifty. Eyes closed, no peeking otherwise the pandas will squash you. They don't like cheaters." Thalia said and I eyed the pandas who waved.

"Fine. One. Two. Thr-" Realising that Selene had already started we started running. Waving to the others we split up. I found myself at a stream but there was no shelter to hide behind. Thalia would probably win seeing as she has the advantage of actually building the landscape. Oh well it's all good fun.

Walking further I found a door hidden in a tree. Gently I tried to pry it open, falling over when it actually did. Brushing the dirt off my pants I went in and closed it behind me. It was pretty dark and I couldn't see outside.

It was kind of boring as I waited for Selene to find me but I stayed put. Selene would probably find me soon anyway. Bored I started to recite the periodic table quietly to myself yelling when Selene banged the door down.

"Found y-wait what?" Selene looked down on me crouched on the floor while I stood up.  
"What?" I said as she helped me outside.

"Is...is that you Keira?" She asked scanning me. Her eyes were red but they returned to normal after a few seconds.

"Yeah it is. Why were your eyes red?" I said and she shrugged.

"Side effect of using my vampire abilities to track you. Why are you a guy?" She asked and I mentally facepalmed myself. Damn this was not a discussion I wanted to have.

"Well uh the thing is." I stuttered before she shrugged again.

"It's fine I knew the first time I met you. You know, seeing as you had a male familiar and all." She said and I spluttered.

"And you never said anything? And you're..fine with it?" I said still unsure. She paused and looked me in the eyes.

"Hmm yeah you do look better as a guy. Come on help me find the others." She said holding my hand while my mind still struggled to keep up. I thought Selene would be the first one to kick me out but here she was unconcerned. Huh.

"So why did you hunt me first?" I asked and she turned her face away. It looked like she was blushing. She coughed.

"Well your your smell is prominent so it's easy to track. Also because you're a fire element you give off a better heat signature." She explained and I sighed.

"Damn I'm never going to be able to hide from you." I said and she smiled.

"Nope." She replied before stopping.

"Hold on did you hear something?" She asked and I concentrated. It was faint but there definitely was a rustling sound.

I looked around and tried to pinpoint it.

"I think it's from that tree over there." I pointed and Selene smiled.

"Alright! Let's go." She said crouching and silently started walking. I tried to copy her but I wasn't as graceful and cringed everytime I accidentally stepped on a twig or leaf.

"Hold." Selene whispered looking up. It was very well hidden but I could vaguely see Scarlet's dragon wings poking out.

"You take that side, I'll take this side just in case she tries to run." Selene directed me and I rolled my eyes by obeyed. Holding her fingers up Selene started to count down. Three...two..one!

Grabbing onto a low branch I swung myself up before racing up. The tree wasn't too difficult to climb and I got there just as Selene did. Nodding we both tapped Scarlet simultaneously who groaned.

"Did I win?" Scarlet asked while stretching her wings and flying down. She craned her neck to look up at us from below and gasped.

"Wait Selene did you find yourself a boyfriend? How could you do that to Keira?" She yelled annoyed. I died of embarrassment inside and I couldn't see Selene's reaction as she climbed down. Following her I made it down then walked to Scarlet.

"Scarlet this is Keira." Selene said simply hand on my shoulder.

"Huh?" Scarlet said her wings spread out defensively. She looked at me warily and didn't seem convinced.

"But...but that doesn't make sense." She mumbled confused. I sighed, I thought Scarlet would be on my side.

"It is me. I just identify as a guy rather than a girl and this landscape recognises that. It makes you appear how you want which is why Selene changed clothes." I explained and Scarlet nodded slowly.

"Alright. Are you going to move dormitories?" She questioned and I looked down.

"If you want me to…" I trialed off and she gave me a hug.

"No way the Mythicools need to stay together. I'm fine with it and I assume everyone else is…?" Scarlet looked at Selene who nodded.

"Cool. Let's find Thalia!" Scarlet said flapping her wings and starting to fly.

"I'll scan from above for her!" She yelled and I gave a thumbs up back. Selene's eyes went red as she breathed deeply.

"Smell anything?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Something must be covering her scent. We'll just have to scan for footprints and such. Any kitsune abilities that might be useful?" She asked and I shrugged.

"Not unless you want me to burn the whole place down or randomly teleport." I replied. As we walked along I grew frustrated with how well Thalia had covered her tracks. We walked in silence until Scarlet flew done panting heavily.

"I..I flew ahead. She's..in the middle of a circle of pandas." She gasped crouching as she struggled to catch her breath.

"Clever." Selene said before running in a sprint now following the scent of pandas. Soon we arrived at a clearing where pandas were huddled together. Selene was already gently pushing through the pandas to get to Thalia.

"Aw you found me. Did I win?" Thalia said as she surfaced from the embarrassment of pandas. Scarlet nodded.

"Yep. So we ready to leave?" Scarlet said and Thalia grinned.

"Good job guys. Did you all have fun?" Thalia questioned. We all smiled in response.

"Yeah we did I think." Selene said nodding at Thalia who did a victory dance. She then glanced to me and facepalmed.

"Oh Keira I'm so sorry! I completely forgot. Guys I'm not letting you kick Keira out." Thalia said frantically and Scarlet laughed.

"Thalia we're all fine with it. It's cool." She said and Thalia grinned.

"Oh that's good. Let's go then!" She said transporting us away. As I returned I felt sad as I returned back to my usual body and clothes but ignored it.

"Who wants to do the next activity?" Thalia said looking around expectantly. After a moment Scarlet jumped.

"I'll go! Now you'll get the real dragon experience...in this Ferris Wheel I asked to be transported outside!" She said and Thalia paled.

"Wait how did you manage to transport a Ferris Wheel?" I asked. Scarlet grinned.

"Let's just say that once I had permission from the teachers I got some dragon friends together. You could have told us earlier though Selene though.." She said and Selene put her hands up.

"Well it's not like I asked you to do anything!" Selene said defensively and Scarlet laughed.

"Relax it's fine. Okay everyone follow me." Scarlet said guiding us outside. We passed the rose garden and the gardener who I waved to, and then arrived at the shaded back of the school. A white Ferris Wheel with lots of decorative lights was revealed.

"Oh that's nice." I said appreciatively. Thalia said nothing as she closed her eyes looking sick.

"Thalia are you feeling okay?" Scarlet said looking concerned. Thalia gave a weak smile.

"Yeah..I'm fine. I'm just not good with heights." She explained and Scarlet looked upset.

"Oh no I should have picked something else…" She said but Thalia shook her head.

"No I'm doing it seeing as you put so much effort into it." She said firmly.

"But it might be easier if there's less people in the carriage. You know so I don't get claustrophobic and such.." Thalia said and I was about to argue but I did want Thalia to join in.

"Okay cool. You alright with that Selene?" Scarlet asked and Selene shrugged.

"That's fine." She said. We moved to doors with Selene going in first. As I went in I turned back to see Thalia wink at me. I rolled my eyes and hoped that Selene didn't see. As the Ferris Wheel went up I waved and both Scarlet and Selene waved back.

"So..how are you?" I asked then mentally slapped myself. Why did I have to revert to boring small talk when I didn't know what to say?

"I'm good. You?" Selene said turning from the window to look at me.

"Yeah I'm good." I replied and Selene nodded.

"That's good." She said awkwardly while I sighed.

"Okay this is awkward. How about we play twenty questions? Or however many questions we can do before we go back down." I suggested and Selene grinned.

"Alright interrogation time." She said rubbing her hands together in excitement. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"You go first." She said relaxing into her seat. I tried to think of a good question but I couldn't think of a really interesting one. I already knew her favourite colour, red. I knew she was a vampire and didn't always agree with her family. So what did she agree with?

"Alright if life is a game like some people say, what are some of the rules?" I asked and she smiled. She didn't say anything as she thought looking out the window for inspiration.  
"Hmm my family would say kill or be killed. But I think really that life has the idea of karma and the whole rule of "whatever goes around comes around" and such. A single person can't make decisions for the rest of the world but there have to be leaders of there'd be chaos. So society has to have some kind of order, admittedly the vampire society needs to work on changing their rules." She answered and I nodded.

"That's pretty cool. Alright you ask me a question." I said wringing my hands in anticipation. After a few minutes Selene apparently decided on a question.

"What is something you will _never_ do again?" She questioned. What was something I'd never do again? My life was pretty uninteresting and I don't really remember much of the time when I was with my mum before she was taken. Actually I do remember one thing clearly…

"To never ask about my father." I said bluntly. Selene looked at me confused.

"Can I ask why?" She said and I sighed.

"Well my father is a vampire, and my mother never really recovered when she was told he had died. One time I asked who my father was because I saw other kids with their fathers. She..went very still and it was like I had flipped a switch. She refused to talk to me and I didn't understand why, and she locked herself in her room. The next day she was back to her usual self but her room was a mess. I didn't want that to happen again so I've been careful to never mention it since." I said quietly. Selene told hold of my hand.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked." She apologised and I shrugged.

"It's fine. Anyway today is your day no need to talk about sad things. What stereotype do you completely live up to?" I said and Selene laughed.

"To be honest I really don't live up to the stereotype of a vampire but I probably fit the mean rich girl I suppose. I don't mean to be but I've grown up being told to view other people as competition and not as friends." She said and I smiled.

"Well I see through that." I said simply and she grinned back.

"Oh we're near the bottom now. Thanks for joining me." Selene said standing up.

"You're welcome it was fun. Hey look there's Scarlet and Thalia." I said pointing. I waved but they seemed to be too busy talking and didn't see me.  
I wonder what they were talking about?

 _ **Thalia**_

 _Beginning of Ferris Wheel ride_

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Scarlet said and I nodded. I wasn't going to sit this out and let Scarlet ride it by herself.

"Let's go!" I said smiling dragging Scarlet inside. My smile faltered as it started moving but I ignored it and focussed on Scarlet.

"So uh what is it like living with the Draconian tribe?" I asked curious. I bet the baby dragons were so cute! Maybe Scarlet could let me visit one time, that would be fun.

"Hmm it's definitely interesting. We are taught from a young age how to hide our wings and blend in, in case we need to visit nearby villages. We are taught about the land, what plants to use and how our magic fits in with all of it. It isn't until we are older that we go to a school as we struggle learning to speak in languages other than our native one. Also the fact that we're prone to lighting things on fire." She grinned sheepishly. I giggled imagining a young Scarlet accidentally lighting things on fire.

"Hey you should come and visit me in the holidays!" Scarlet suggested and I gasped.

"Really? That sounds awesome!" I squealed giving her a hug. My movement caused the carriage to rock so I clung to her afraid. Scarlet opened her dragon wings as if to protect me.

"Hey it's okay Thals I've got you." She whispered and I smiled. Then she suddenly groaned and put her head in her hands.

"Crap I called you Thals! Am I at the nickname stage yet? Was that too casual? Oh no I've ruined this friendship forever…" She mumbled and I laughed.

"It's fine, I think it's rather cool actually. So...what do you like to do for fun?" I asked trying to distract myself from the swaying carriage. I could feel my mind go cloudy but I forced myself to focus.

"Well I like flying around and competing with others. But I also like the simple things, you know just chilling with family and friends. So what do you like to do? Thalia? Thalia?...are you alright?" Scarlet moved so she could look at me in the face. She looked worried and I hated seeing that expression on her face.

"Yeah I'm fine just a bit tired. Hey look how cool it looks outside the window." I said slowly standing up. I moved to the edge of the carriage and looked outside. I immediately regretted it though as I suddenly felt really dizzy. I put out my hands to steady myself but then action unbalanced me sending me falling backwards. I began to cry out but I felt far away as if I just a spectator watching it all happen in front of me. I braced myself and waiting for the my body to hit the floor but instead I felt warm hands surround me cushioning my fall.

"Sc-Scarlet?" My words slurred my mind still not completely conscious. She helped me sit down letting me lean on her.

"Thalia you should have told me you were feeling unwell. Now you're sick and it's all my fault and I don't know what to do and-" Scarlet stopped as I turned to face her. Let's just say my mind wasn't really all there as I leant forward to give her a hug….but then collapsed.

"Thalia! Thalia you need to stay with me. Okay you've braved it out enough we're leaving." I heard Scarlet say as she opened the carriage. My eyes were closed but I could feel the wind entering the carriage. Was she crazy? The whole point was that I am scared of falling I do not need a crash course in how to not die by falling. I'd probably fail it.

"I've got you Thalia. I'm going to take you to the ground and to the hospital wing if you need it but to do that I'm going to have to shift into my complete dragon form. I'm sorry if it scares you but I'll try and fly as gently as I can." Scarlet said gently moving me so I was piggybacking her. Growling to herself she stretched and winced as she rapidly transformed.

"Scarlet….don't..push your-" I tried to speak but my mouth wouldn't cooperate.

Scarlet was still transforming but she managed a nod as the face morphed into that of a scaly dragon though I couldn't see her that clearly. Brain why do you conspire against me I want to see Scarlet's dragon form.

Coughing Scarlet landing on all fours and I adjusted myself so that I was hanging on tight to her neck.

"Hsrrr-gha...xss" Scarlet tried to communicate but I couldn't understand her. She lashed her tail in frustration but stopped when I started to slip off. With a guilty look she nudged me back on before walking to the edge of the carriage. She double checked that I wasn't going to fall before gently stepping off her wings catching the air so we stopped for a second hanging in the air before plummeting towards the ground. I think I was screaming I'm not sure but then it stopped as Scarlet slowed down so we glided at a steady pace before landing softly on the ground. I tried to slide off gracefully but ended up face planting onto the ground. Luckily the grass was soft but my pride was still damaged. I probably looked ridiculous now. I rolled over so that I was staring at the sky breathing in the fresh air. Feeling better I walked over to Scarlet who was still in dragon form.

"So.. I'm really sorry about that. I should have not gone on the Ferris Wheel. I really hope I didn't ruin it for you." I said feeling myself about to cry. Scarlet shook her head and wrapped her wings around me in a hug. I giggled as she yawned almost accidentally setting my hair on fire. She blinked and closed her jaw with a snap looking embarrassed.

"Where did Thalia and Scarlet go? Uh...excuse me but do you know where my friends are? They should have left the Ferris Wheel after us but I can't see them." I could hear Keira's voice and Scarlet trying to talk but not getting anywhere. I gently tapped on her wings. In response she opened them and I appeared to a shocked Keira.

"Oh! I get it, that's Scarlet isn't it? Sorry Scarlet I didn't recognise you. You look pretty cool by the way but why did you transform?" Keira asked looking confused.

"Well...it was my fault actually. I got sick from the Ferris Wheel and Scarlet flew me down. It's no big deal." I shrugged but Keira didn't smile. Edging away Scarlet left and moved into the forest.

"Hey Scarlet where are you going?" I asked and she used her claw to gesture to herself.

"Wait what is she saying?" Keira said puzzled. I laughed shaking my head.

"Keira she needs to transform back." I giggled and Keira smiled.

"Right that makes sense. Anyway back to the main topic. Thalia you used too much energy with the mirror and now the Ferris Wheel. We need to take you back so you can rest." Keira said firmly grabbing my hand and starting to head back to the school.

"Keira is right you need to rest, my birthday is less important than your health." I groaned as Selene took my other hand. Now both of them were dragging me towards the school.

"Wait! Hold on guys! Waaaaaaaaaaait!" We all turned around to see Scarlet back in her usual clothes and form sprinting towards us. When she reached us she stopped to catch her breath. Impatient Keira started to leave but Scarlet stopped him.

"Now I care about Thalia and I know that she has been pushing herself to her limits today. But I don't think we should punish her by stopping Selene's birthday celebrations. Keira what was your present?" Scarlet said and Keira sighed glaring pointedly at Scarlet who was holding onto her wrist until she let it go.

"Okay maybe you're right. My gift doesn't really involve any strenuous exercise so I suppose Thalia can rest a bit. But you need to tell us if you feel worse. Deal?" Keira stared at me until I got uncomfortable.

"Okay fine. Shall we go then?" I grinned until Keira rolled her eyes and grinned back releasing me, Selene following suit. Keira started to lead the way Selene walking quickly to catch up with him. Realising that he was walking too quickly Keira slowed down starting to talk to her as they walked side by side. Watching them Scarlet started to chuckle almost evilly. Surprised I stared at her.

"What? My plan actually worked." She smiled doing a victory dance. I laughed.

"Okay so I'm guessing your plan was to get them together. But they haven't actually gotten together yet as in the dating kind. Hey are you telling me that we both had the same plan?" I said laughing. She joined in before we both high fived.

"Are you guys coming?" Selene shouted and I realised that Scarlet and I had fallen behind.

"Yep!" I yelled back as Scarlet and I raced to catch up. By the time we got there Keira and Selene had already opened the door and sat down.

"So what are we doing here?" I asked curiously and Keira grinned.

"Well I'm glad you asked. First I have a gift for you Selene. I had to do some bargaining with some of my classmates to help me buy it and get it on time and I hope you like it. I can return it if you don't." Keira said awkwardly while holding the gift wrapped present. What was Selene's present from Keira?

 _ **Selene**_

 _From Keira's gift_

Okay let's get one thing straight. I am _not_ a sentimental person who keeps things just to keep someone else happy. If I didn't like Keira's gift then I'd tell..him. As he passed the present over I admired the wrapping. It was nicely wrapped with magical paper. A knife image spun around on the paper stopping when I started to rip it.

I pride myself on keeping a straight face even when I have a surge of emotions battling underneath. However somehow Keira managed to get through my guard and I couldn't stop myself from smiling as I unwrapped the softest and cutest looking wolf plush toy I had ever seen. I admire wolves due to their predator instincts but also the loyalty they have for the pack. Keira reminds me a lot of a wolf in this aspect even though their kitsune heritage means they're more like a fox I guess. Realising everyone was staring at me I composed myself and pretended to inspect it for flaws.

"Yeah I guess it's good." I shrugged trying to act casual but froze when Keira bit their lip looking upset.

"It's fine if you don't want it." They said reaching to take it back but I held it close to my chest.

"Uh no! I'll...I'll keep it. It's cool." I said and they grinned making me relax. Dammit Selene why do you have to be so unsociable.

"So I was thinking we could watch some movies. Normal humans tend to watch movies as a group bonding activity and I thought it might be a good idea so I asked the teachers. I've got a selection so we can vote on which one to watch." Keira said revealing a stack of….movies were they called?

"Wait what are...movies?" I said and everyone gasped.

"You've never watched a movie?" Thalia said looking close to fainting again. I bristled feeling the others judging me.

"Well it's not like I had a chance with my vampire traditionalist family. Even though vampires can tolerate the sun now with high protection sunscreen they wouldn't let me go outside when I was younger. Didn't want the sun to contaminate me and make me more human, whatever that means. Anyway point is I have never watched a movie." I stated crossing my arms.

"Alright well a movie is basically a bunch of moving pictures that tell a story. It can be a video of something real like of animals or entertainment for people of different ages. I don't know if you'll like the movies I've got but they're the only ones I could get hold of." Keira said placing the movies down so we could take a look. We all crowded around curious.

"Wait hold on 'How to _train_ your dragon'? I need no training thank you very much!" Scarlet said annoyed.

"It's okay Scarlet I think it's more about how people were dumb and tried to kill dragons but then they became friends with them." Thalia said and Scarlet shrugged.

"Alright that sounds cool. Let's watch that one then." She said reaching for the movie before Thalia stopped her.

"Hang on look how cute this creature is on this movie! Let's watch 'Lilo and Stitch'." Thalia suggested and Scarlet frowned.

"But...dragons. What do you think Keira?" Scarlet said and Keira blinked as everyone stared at her.

"Uh well the main dragon in the movie is said to be "the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself" which sounds cool…" She said and Scarlet grinned.

"Alright we decided!" She yelled before I rolled my eyes.

"Shouldn't you ask for my opinion first?" I said and everyone suddenly looked guilty.

"Well what do you want to watch then Selene?" Thalia asked. In response I took a closer look at the movies.

"Well the plot of Megamind does sound interesting." I said and everyone groaned.

"How are we supposed to decide if we all want to watch different things?" Keira said and Thalia nodded.

"Why don't we just watch all three?" I said and Thalia grinned.

"A movie marathon it is! Keira is there any popcorn?" She asked and Keira stared at her.

"What kind of monster do you think I am, of course there's popcorn. There's a popcorn machine and lollies at the back. If Selene is going to watch a movie she needs the full movie experience." He declared and I smiled. I chose a chair to sit down with Scarlet and Thalia sat behind me. I placed the wolf toy on my lap while Keira started to set the first movie up 'Megamind' due to it being my choice before hesitantly sitting down next to me. The lights dimmed and the movie began.

 _ **Keira**_

 _From The Start of Megamind_

Why did I buy a wolf soft toy for Selene? I should have gotten a bat or something, I'm not really sure if she liked it or not. As the movie started I looked sideways to see Selene's reaction. She seemed to like Megamind. As she watched to cuddled the wolf thinking that no one could see her but she didn't know about my vision that also seemed to adapt to the dark. I blushed at how adorable she looked before looking back to the movie.

Throughout the movie as a group we whispered comments to each other and laughing together.

"He could give my dad a run for his money in terms of being dramatic."

"Microwave of evil? Hey Selene did you have one of those?"

"No but my dad probably has a collection. Unless he counts it as too human that is."

"Down with the good guy! Oh wait did he actually die?"

"Wow that is surprising. I wonder what he'll do now?"

"Ha! Hey Keira I bet if you took over a city you'd dress in black and do whatever you wanted."  
"Hey excuse you Thalia! Well actually it's probably true...but still."

"Are you telling me he has no plan now that he has won?"

"Heh, that's me with my direction in life."

"Huh. I'm calling it now he's going to be a good guy by the end of the movie."  
"Ssh Keira don't spoil it for Scarlet."  
"Explosions! Wait what were you guys saying?"

"...never mind."

"How dare Megamind act like that to Minion!"  
"Thalia it's fine I'm sure that if they're truly friends they'll make up."

"...I'm still annoyed."

"Yeah I'm going to go and say that Titan is a jerk."

"I agree. He would put many pretentious and whiny vampires I know to shame."  
"Hey Keira did you hear that? Selene and I agreed on something."

"Wow good job job Thalia."

"If I was there I'd smush his face into the dirt. Right after I drop him from above, he deserves to feel the vengeance of one hundred dragons."  
"Ha yeah good one Scarlet. He deserves to feel the full force of the Mythicools." Cue massive amounts of popcorn throwing, Selene almost chucking her whole container.

I squinted as the lights came back on after the movie finished.

"So….ready for movie two?" I asked smiling. Selene stretched before nodding.

"I will say that watching movies is enjoyable especially….especially with friends." She said while awkwardly looking away.

"Aw Selene that's so cute." Thalia squealed and Selene glared before sighing.

"Whatever. I'm going to get some more of that popcorn." She said before refilling her popcorn container. After seeming to argue with herself she reached over to grab mine filling it up and then handing it to me.

"Thanks." I said smiling and she smiled back.

"Okay prepare yourselves for some dragon awesomeness." I declared putting the disk in.

"Hell yeah!" Scarlet yelled while Thalia giggled.

"Hmm I do like the variety of dragons, though they are like nothing like the ones I have met."

"I like the green one"

"Why must they fight? Urgh….wait don't shoot the Night Fury!"  
"Shh it's okay Scarlet I'm sure they'll be okay, they're resistant like you"

"Pshh can't even stab a dragon."  
"What, you saying you could?"  
"...no, but then again I'm not a viking."

"He...he can't fly." That was the first time I've ever heard Scarlet sound so broken and shocked, as if it was her nightmare come to life.

"Don't worry Scarlet, he'll adapt. Even if you were to never fly again I'd levitate you into the air."  
"But...you hate heights."  
"Yeah but I'd do it for you, because I know it's something important to you."

"Hey Keira you kind of remind me of Hiccup. You don't seem to be the most strong or cool person, but you have an inner strength that compels people to follow you."  
"Wow thanks Selene. Though I don't really see myself as much of a leader…"  
"That's exactly why you make the perfect one."

"Hey does that make you Astrid, Selene?"

"Wh-what?" Selene's voice raised an octave and Thalia struggled not to laugh. I didn't know what to say, never really thought of being in a relationship.  
"Hmm I reckon you're sitting pretty close to Scarlet there Thalia…"  
"Hey! I'm not...we're not…no fair Keira, stop trying to take the attention off you two."

"Oh look awesome flight scene."  
"Oooh"

"Wait if Selene is Astrid would that mean that Keira has a crush on her?"  
"...stop staring at me like that, it's just a movie" I said though my brain froze in shock. Thalia turned around looking directly at me even though she couldn't see me in the dark.

"I really need a lie detector. Why are you guys so stubborn?"  
"Oh look another fight scene."  
"You're not going to trick me this ti-ooh this is so cool."

"Hey Selene does your vampire community have something similar to a queen dragon or alpha?"  
"Not really, just a council that is supposed to intervene if vampires are getting uncivilised and too violent, or even there is a massive threat to vampires."

"Huh. Now I'm imagining a bunch of old vampires sitting around a table sipping blood cocktails."

"...yeah pretty much."

"Wow he's so far up…"  
"Want me to hold your hand Thals?"  
"...yes please."

"Hey look they're-"  
"Shh Selene don't ruin the moment for them"

"...yeah good point."

"Oh no he's falling, will he die?"  
"Look Toothless will protect him."  
"Hmm I guess a near death experience puts things into perspective. Wonder if my family would change if I came close to death.." Selene said this lightly though her eyes clouded with painful memories and of a childhood of constantly being watched and judged. Only being seen for her faults not her successes, the burden to be the best and make her family proud constantly weighing on her.

"If you were to die I would be sad." I said bluntly as she pulled her knees to her chest, tightly holding the wolf. I debated with myself feeling my heart race as to what I should do. It was the silent tears that started to fall that made me move closer to hold her, I couldn't leave her in pain like that.

"I..I care about you. Please don't feel like you are alone. I see you Selene, I see all of you both your faults and strengths. You don't have to be perfect or pretend around me, be who you want to be." I whispered and she sniffled quietly. While she pretended it wasn't a big deal, her family's expectations weighed heavily on her, as if they were watching every step she took. She said nothing but leaned her head on my shoulder while watching the ending scene. I froze trying not to move in case I made her uncomfortable, I was probably blushing. Annd of course the lights had to come back on at that moment.

"Want to have a break or-woah!" Thalia's eyes widened before smiling and giving a thumbs up to me. Selene stood up stretching looking embarrassed.

"Well I'm going to the bathroom." She said before hurrying out.

"I can't believe my ship actually came true!" Thalia said tears in her eyes hugging Scarlet in celebration.

"Hold on we're not together or anything." I said trying to calm them down.

"Oh come on, you like each other so what's the big deal?" Scarlet sighed jumping onto her chair annoyed.

"Well...it's complicated. Anyway that's not really for you two to decide.." I said trying not to sound too defensive.

"Yeah I guess, I just thought you guys matched each other." Thalia said dejected.

"Thanks. I'm not against the idea or anything I just don't want to rush it.." I said trying to explain my feelings, which were all over the place to be perfectly honest.

"Sorry I'm going to be blunt here. Do you like Selene? And yes I mean in the romantic sense." Scarlet said jumping over the chairs to stare directly at me.

"I…." I thought back to when I first met her. At first I thought she was the stereotypical spoiled rich girl but underneath was a kind and considerate person who was in fact aware of others and their feelings. She accepts me for who I am and sees past the defenses I put up. I smiled looking down.

"Yeah I like Selene okay?" I said trying not to sound embarrassed.

Scarlet and Thalia nodded at each other.

"Okay, we'll leave it at that for now." Thalia said helping Scarlet back to her seat.

"Wow Selene is taking ages." Scarlet sighed looking bored. I stood up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Thalia called out and I rolled my eyes.

"To look for her of course." I replied giving a small wave as I left.

Crap which way was the bathroom again? Sitting down for so long had made me a bit dizzy. Shaking my head I stopped and looked around. Nope not that way….up there on the left!  
I walked a bit faster now I knew where I was going, but stopped when I heard Selene's voice.

"Hey so I see you around a lot and think you're very pretty. Will you go out with me?" A male voice asked and I found myself unable to move as my mind processed this. Surely Selene would refuse him? But what if she didn't…

"What so because we're both vampires we should date? Nice try." Selene laughed and I relaxed.

"Oh, playing hard to get? You'll come around." At his words my tail appeared and I walked forward.

"Sorry but Selene needs to go now. Bye." I said bluntly gently grabbing Selene's arm and started to walk away.

"You can't match an elite vampire like me." He sneered and I turned. His words stung, especially since being a hybrid I couldn't be classified as "elite" or "pure", something her family would down upon. That and me being half kitsune of course.

"Look, I don't want to fight. Selene is mine and I'm leaving it at that." I said now holding her hand.

"Yeah well you have nothing to offer, you-"

"Okay I'm going to stop you right there." Selene stepped forward glaring at him. Being cut off must have hurt his pride as he searched for something to say.

"Thanks for the thought I guess Logan but I like Keira. Don't bother us again." She smiled but her hand tightened. Logan stared for a bit spluttering but then left muttering under his breath.

"Glad that's over, he caught me on my way back." Selene explained and I smiled.

"It's fine." I said but then groaned.

"What, what is it?" Selene said and I sighed.

"I just realised what I said back there. I said you were "mine" and I didn't mean to get to possessive I just like you and that guy creeped me out and-" Selene laughed and I stopped.

"I said I like you too remember? It's fine, we'll see how we go. If it turns out to just be platonic then I'm onboard with that too." Selene reassured me and I nodded.

"Yeah, thanks and likewise." I smiled hesitantly moving to hold her hand. She blushed gently nudging me. I nudged her back until it was like a full out war.

"Okay I give up." I said feeling tired.

"Truce it is then." Selene said trying to catch her breath. We swung our hands back and forth and then stopped dead when Thalia walked out.

"What's taking so lo-wait...Scarlet it actually happened! We are the best matchmakers ever." Thalia ran back in yelling. Selene scowled and released my hand determinedly marching towards Thalia.

"Was this all a setup? What, did you just want Keira to pretend to like me so you can dance around that you guys were right? Well I don't appreciate it and on my birthday too. You know what, thanks guys but I'm out. At this rate my family might be better company." Selene's voice shook as she angrily turned to all of us.

"Selene no that's not-" I started but her eyes flashed.

"I don't want to hear it. I'll see you guys later, or not if my parents decide to change schools. Who knows but that's fine. It's all _fine_." She glared at me before walking out Thalia looking shocked.

"I'm sorry Keira I didn't mean for her to react like that!" She said almost crying, Scarlet giving her a hug.

"No it's okay, it wasn't your fault. I guess she's just sensitive about her feelings." I said my voice flat. Just when I thought I was getting to know Selene it had to all get mucked up. Maybe it was my fault for rushing in when I saw competition, maybe I should have held back.

"Well, what do you guys want to do now?" I asked trying to lift the mood. Scarlet shrugged and Thalia didn't respond. I sighed this really wasn't supposed to be like this, it was supposed to be a happy day.

"Bye guys…" Thalia said softly leaving us her eyes distant. I would feel better if she was crying, this way she was bottling her emotions up and I couldn't tell what she was really feeling.

"Scarlet I'm really worried about Thalia she just wants what's best for us and now she's crushed." I said when Thalia was gone. Scarlet started pacing.

"What should we do? You go explain to Selene I'll find Thalia." Scarlet said and I groaned.

"But I might end up being slaughtered if I even try to explain, she's really angry and hurt right now." I said and Scarlet nodded.

"Fair point. Well we have ability training tomorrow so try to talk to her then." I sighed but Scarlet had no sympathy.

"We need to get the Mythicools back together, sorry Keira but I believe in you. Besides I'm alright at using herbs and ointments to heal injuries so there's that if you need it…"

"Fine okay. Now you do your part and reassure Thalia though I'm not sure where she went.."  
"Ha! The one time dragon wings become useful, let's hope she's outside and not inside otherwise it might be a bit more difficult."

"Yeah good point. Well please find Thalia and let her know that I don't blame her. Meanwhile I'll try and think of what to say to Selene. Good luck." I said watching as she ran off. Hopefully this will be resolved quickly with everyone friends again, it was just a misunderstanding after all.

 **Thalia**

I walk quickly not paying attention to the people around me, I don't want to talk to anyone right now. It isn't long before I arrive at a place where I can practice things that I'm good at. That I don't have to deal with annoying people, they find the tip of my blade pointing at them while they're lying there disarmed. I browse around the armoury not in the mood for the weight of a sword in my hand. I shouldn't be here unsupervised but I don't particularly care, once I feel better I'll leave.

My hands rest upon a slender bow that feels comfortable in my hands as I pick it up. That reminds me I need to practice using the bow I got from mum….Grinning I notched an arrow and shot it at a target. There was a satisfying _thunk_ as it hit and I squealed. It was a direct bullseye, I must be better than I thought. I hit the target over and over until my arms started to ache. Once I ran out of arrows and couldn't be bothered to pick them up I stopped. It was fun while it lasted but I still had the problem of how to make it up to the others. If only I didn't make such a big deal….but I was just excited, they looked so happy together. I sighed lying on the ground not caring that it was dusty. I traced the patterns on my hands wishing that I could be as feared and respected as Selene and Keira, even Scarlet had respect as a Draconian. I was just this often unnoticed banshee hybrid that couldn't even help much in a fight, all people needed to do was gag me and there done my screaming power useless.

"Thalia! Wow you are a hard person to find." I stood to see Scarlet run over, her wings still open. I looked away as she waved.

"Hey Thalia are you feeling okay? I just want you to know it's not your fault and-" Scarlet stopped as I stood up brushing the dirt off.

"I don't need empty words dragon." My voice sounded strange and melodic in an eerie way. Scarlet looked hurt but stepped towards me.

"Please Thalia talk to me, we'll sort it out together." She pleaded but it was as if I wasn't really seeing her. Whirling around I grabbed the bow and shot an arrow just above her head.

"Leave. Now." I said then dropped the bow shocked. Scarlet didn't move and I panicked and ran. What was happening to me? I grabbed the mirror I now always keep in my pocket and looked at it. I looked the same so maybe it was just all in my head. Only one way to find out.

* * *

My dream landscape was the same as always, lots of green and pandas. But something was off with the pandas all huddled together clearly scared. I conjured a bow and looked around. I wasn't sure if you actually hurt people in this world but it made me feel braver.

"Who's there?" I called out but there was no reply. This was ridiculous, my mindscape was under my control.

"If you don't come out I'll...I'll make everything lava with only me in a lava-proof suit!" I yelled really hoping it didn't come down to that.

" _We trade our secrets when it's safe  
Our ammunition when the fever breaks_"

Someone began to sing but I couldn't sense where it was coming from, it was like it was coming from everywhere. I tried to cover my ears but they began to sing louder.

" _Show me the side no one else sees_ "

It was as if they were right next to me. I turned raising my bow but found no one.

"Okay that's it I'm leaving bye." I yelled not wanting to play games. I was tired and hungry, besides I wanted to see my friends again. I was scared but I counted it as a reaction to my state of my mind, maybe later it would be okay. I turned to leave but they grabbed me knocking me to the ground.

" _Turn it back on me  
Turn it back on me_"

Aaand this is where I really started to panic.

"G-get off me!" I screamed and they got up. I could then see their face or rather..my face.

"What the-are you a clone? An evil twin? I have a bow and I'm not afraid to use it!" I yelled pointing it at them...me…

"Hush child." They flicked their hands and the bow disappeared. A blue panda appeared sitting me down on a chair.

"Hey I want to leave!" I struggled but I was sucked into the chair. Great, imprisonment by a chair.

"Hmm you have good willpower. But of course that is not enough. I offer you-" I cut her off by summoning an embarrassment of pandas which then carried me away. She looked at me not impressed but made no move to follow me. I relaxed into the chair trying to calm down. I really hate nightmares.

"So as I was saying I offer you my powers. Well really they are yours, just locked away in the form of me." What? How did I…

"Space alterations. Surely you've mastered that by now." She laughed seeing my confused face.

"Uh...no. Anyway I'm not interested I'm perfectly fine as I am thanks. Please just go away." I hugged my knees to my chest feeling overwhelmed.

"Maybe this was not the right tactic. Okay then what about this?" Her form changed into one that I knew and saw not that long ago. Scarlet.

"Surely your friends will appreciate you being powerful and able to protect them? Be able to show off to...me?" She smiled and I glared. I didn't like the way she was manipulating me.

"Let me think about it." I said and she grinned.

"Okay I'll give you a bit of time, but I'll be waiting.." One moment she was there and then she wasn't. Okay got that under control, go me. Sure I'll think about it, for five seconds like when I'm thinking about doing homework. Shaking my head I transported out blinking at how dark it is. Wow I must have been there for a while if it is already night.

Stumbling into walls more often than not I made it back to my bed trying not to disturb the others. Maybe I'd tell them about it tomorrow…


End file.
